Time Lap
by KyokoRenea
Summary: What happens when the present and the future meet? Well Luffy and the gang are about to find out when they meet their future...
1. descriptions

**Kyoko: **Hey Guys here is the description of my OCs! I'm currently revising all of my chapters so there will be slight differences in all of the chapters if u have already read my story once.

* * *

**Name:** Monkey D. Zoey

**Age:** 17

**Parents:** Monkey D. Luffy & Crimson D. Karri

**Status:** Captain

**Looks:** Zoey looks just like Luffy but without the scar under her left eye and has emerald green eyes like Karri. Zoey wears a black tank top with a red shirt over it that is tied to end just below her chest, with mid-thigh shorts. And sandals like Luffy's. She has her ears pierced twice on both ears and her left ear has the top pierced. She also has her belly button pierced but you can't tell most of the time.

**Personality: **Zoey is a hyperactive 17 year old, much of her personality is like her father's, but she has more common sense and is not as big as an idiot like Luffy. She is sarcastic at times and straightforward, just like her mother.

**Extra: **Zoey inherited Luffy's devil fruit powers, so she is a naturally born rubber girl. She was able to swim but then she ate the Time-Time devil fruit that took away her ability to swim just like all the other devil fruit users. She has Luffy's prized straw hat that she treasures with all her heart.

* * *

**Name:** Roronoa Roxas

**Age:** 18

**Parents:** Roronoa Zoro & Yuma Nikki

**Status:** First-mate/swordsman

**Looks:** Short dirty blond hair, silver eyes. He wears a black t-shirt with a green dragon on the back. With semi baggy jeans and tenner shoes that are red and black. He doesn't wear a haramaki like Zoro but a belt that is able to hold his swords.

**Personality: **Much of his personality is like Zoro's but there are times when his curiosity gets the better of him and he hates it. He blames his mom for his curiosity.

**Extra: **Roxas uses the three-sword style or santoryu. His swords are Wado, and his mom's twin cursed swords. He has his mom's cat like abilities, that allow him to move like a cat, but he doesn't have devil fruit powers. He and Loki don't see eye to eye very often but their relationship is more of a brotherly rivalry than sworn enemies, unlike their father's.

* * *

**Name:** Levi

**Age:** 18

**Parents:** Sanji & Nami

**Status:** Navigator

**Looks:** Goldenrod hair that reaches her shoulders. She has brown eyes like Nami. She wears a blue tank top that stops just above her belly button, with a see through over shirt. Khaki colored capris with strappy sandal/heels similar to Nami's. But these tie around her legs and end just before her pants. She has her belly button pierced and her ears once.

**Personality: **She is a strict, but yet laid back kind of girl. She loves tangerines like Nami but isn't money crazy, but she does manage the money for the crew. Short tempered but easily pleased.

**Extra: **Levi hates it when her brother smokes but she knows he couldn't/wouldn't be able to quit but she does make sure he doesn't go over smoking so many cigarettes in a day. Levi uses a similar weapon of Nami's Clima Takt weapon, only lower grade

* * *

**Name:** Loki

**Age:** 18

**Parents:** Sanji & Nami

**Status:** Cook

**Looks:** Spiky goldenrod hair, brown eyes. He wears green button down shirt, no tie. Black pants and steel toed dress shoes. No asymmetrical curly eyebrows, instead he wears black oval sunglasses.

**Personality: **His personality is a lot like Sanji's but he treats girls with a little more respect as to say. He doesn't fawn over them as much as Sanji does. But he still treats them nicely like making them sweets and what not. His temper rivals that of Nami's.

**Extra: **Loki is the crews thief, he is able to steal just as good as his mom. But he fights like his dad; sense he is the crew's chef. Loki has a brotherly rivalry with Roxas, but is glad to say that it isn't as bad as their dad's who can't seem to get over their differences. He also smokes but Levi always hits him if he goes over 4 cigarettes in a day. And she keeps track sadly.

* * *

**Name:** Yossup

**Age:** 16

**Parents:** Ussop & Kaya

**Status:** Sniper

**Looks:** Curly black hair, blue eyes. He has a normal nose length and not a long nose like Ussop. He wears a green t-shirt and brown shorts, and tan tenner shoes. He has a green bandanna around his head to pull his hair back like Ussop. And he has a red shoulder bag.

**Personality: **He is a big coward just like his dad. He's softer spoken like Kaya. But when he gets into story telling mode his voice gains volume and is great at telling stories.

**Extra: **Yossup is a liar but not to the extent that Ussop. You can't actually tell when Yossup lies half the time. He also uses Ussop's Kabuto. He wears Ussop's old sniper goggles.

* * *

**Name:** Nico Atoli

**Age:** 19

**Parents:** Franky & Nico Robin

**Status:** Archaeologist/shipwright

**Looks:** Long blue hair that ends at mid-back. Cobalt blue eyes and a very straight nose like her mom. She wears a black cowboys hat with white stitching. Her outfit consists of a teal thick spaghetti strap tank top, with black pants tucked into cowboy boots.

**Personality: **Atoli is a very smart and you could say shy. But she has her moments when she is crazy as her father is. Atoli is a very down to earth person and is very level headed.

**Extra: **She has Robin's devil fruit powers for starters and is able to swim. She wants to build a ship as great as the Thousand Sunny. She is also able to read the ponoglyphs. Her building skills are as good as Franky's if not better. She considers Zoey to be her little sister or a cousin of sorts since the two grew up together in the same house.

* * *

**Name:** Tory

**Age:** 24

**Parents:** Unknown

**Status:** Doctor

**Looks:** Wild maroon colored hair that is relatively short, yellow eyes with a jagged scar going across the right side of his face. He wears a red t-shirt with a large white "X" on it, with blue jean shorts that end before his knees, and red and white shoes.

**Personality: **Tory is very mature, reasonable, and calm. He usually helps keeps facts straight as many things get lost in conversation with the crew. Tory is easily scared, but he recovers fast if he is frightened.

**Extra: **Luffy and the others found Tory when he was 5. Everyone took him in when he was very injured and on the verge of death. Chopper nursed him back to health, and he asked Chopper to teach him all there is to know about medicine and healing people. Tory has the powers of the Dog-Dog devil fruit coyote model.


	2. What happened? That, it can?

**Kyoko: **Plz read the description chapter. It will explain a lot about my Ocs. this will be no ones pov for this first chapter. I'm currently revising all of my chapters for Time Lap and for those who have read my beloved story before will notice that there are some changes made!**  
**

* * *

**~Some island in the Grandline~**

The sun was high in the sky, signaling that is was probably a little past noon. A few clouds dotted the clear blue sky. Below this beautiful sky was a forest. The trees had thick trunks and deep green leaves. There were the occasional bushes here and there. A light breeze swept across the forest and ruffled the branches. Off in the distance you could hear the sound of a village. The people going about their day-to-day routine. And the occasional pirate crew docking on the small island. What this small tranquil island in the middle of the Grandline wasn't expecting was….

**BOOM!**

"Oww, my head. Where the hell am I? Where did everyone end up?" A girl's voice asked. A groan was heard near the girl.

"What the hell?" said a guy's voice it sounded close by.

"Roxas?" The girl asked, confused.

"Yeah, Captain, where are you?" The guy, Roxas replied.

"Umm… upside down in a tree, I think? I can't tell; my blood is rushing to my head and I can't see a thing." The Captain said then she started to laugh at the situation.

There was rustling of branches and Roxas came tumbling out of the bushes. He looked around frantically, and then looked up in the trees above his head. He couldn't help but sweat drop, after he spotted his Captain upside down in the tree limbs, with her red shirt directly in front of her face and her arms and legs tangled among the branches.

Roxas sighed deeply and pulled out one of his swords; a white sheathe one from his belt and cut the branches that held his Captain captive.

"AHHH!" The Captain yelled. Then, suddenly a loud thud echoed throughout the forest. Followed by oof.

"Thanks, Roxas, I owe you one." The Captain said with that face-splitting smile of hers and no one can ignore as she looked up at the boy from her position on the ground.

"No problem, and don't worry about paying me back. It's my job to assist my Captain." Roxas chuckled at the girl. She may not seem like a Captain to many but to the crew that serves under her she is.

Roxas took in his surroundings; it looked like an ordinary forest to him. He could faintly hear the sound of a village near by. So they didn't have to worry about being on a deserted island. But something about this whole situation didn't sit with him; his instincts told him something was off. And there was one thing his mother always told him growing up; trust your instincts.

Roxas turn his attention back to his Captain, who was still sitting on the ground.

"So how are you feeling? Blood not rushing to your head now, eh Zoey?" Roxas smirks.

"Yeah, much better now." Zoey says getting to her feet and started to dust herself off, "Now we can find the others, so let's go."

"Yeah, but do we really have to find the Flirt Cook?" Roxas asks with a look of disgusts on his face just thinking about finding the Cook.

"Hahaha! Yes, we do."

"Damn"

This sent Zoey into a fit of laughter, as they walked away from where they landed in the forest, and headed in the direction of the supposed village.

* * *

**~Elsewhere~**

Somewhere else in this vast forest where the forest thinned out a little. You could see the patches of grass and patches of just dirt in this part of the forest. There was a breeze that cut across the forest bringing the sent of the sea with it as it went.

In this part of the forest you could see a slight crater, it was about a foot deep and it made a nearly perfect circle. Inside this crater was a person. The person was sprawled out inside the crater and he started to twitch. Regaining consensuses.

"Ouch, what the hell was that guy's problem? Sending us flying like that…" A male voice grumbled to himself as he pulled himself up on shaking arms, barely noticing that he was inside a crater. Then he pulled himself into a sitting position.

"I have no idea…." Came a female voice out of nowhere, "But where are Captain-san and the others at?" The girl came out from around a near by tree. She stopped when she saw the boy that was in the crater, and started to dust herself off. Near her feet was a black cowboys hat. She bent down and picks it up and proceeded to dust the hat off before popping it back to its rightful place on top of her head.

The boy finally got to his feet and started to dust himself off as well.

"Hey! Atoli, Yossup, Help! I can't get down!" Yelled another male's voice. This voice sounded like it came from above and it has a twinge of panic to his voice.

Both Atoli and Yossup looked up to spot where the voice came from. And they found the owner of the voice among the branches of a near by tree.

The guy was tangled in the branches that held him captive, and no matter how hard he struggled he couldn't get out of their hold.

"What are you stuck or something, Tory?" Yossup called up to the guy, with a snicker as he watched Tory continued to struggle to get free.

Tory looked down at Yossup with a glare on his face. Yossup just looked away from the glare to take in his surrounding.

"Yeah, now help me down! I think my shirt got snagged on a branch or two from this three." Tory admitted, after the glare didn't make it through to Yossup. "Thank god, I'm not hanging upside down." Tory said as an after thought.

Atoli looked up at Tory then looked at Yossup. And couldn't help but shake her head at the two boys, her face was unreadable. Then she sighed and pulled her arms into an X in front of her chest.

Flower petals were seen and arms appeared out of nowhere on the branches of the tree that held Tory captive. The arms reached for Tory and unhooked the branches from Mother Nature's natural prison. When the branches were released Tory simultaneously fell to the ground…

**WHAM!**

Directly on top of an unsuspecting Yossup! Giggling could be heard from Atoli at the scene in front of her. It was very amusing. Yossup was on his stomach and his arms were spread out in front of his head. With his face down, eating dirt so to say. As for Tory he landed on top of Yossup's back, with not so much as a scratch on him. That couldn't have been said about the man underneath him.

"Ugh! Get off me, ya Coyote! You're killing me!" Yossup shouted after he pulled his face out of the dirt. Yossup tried to pull himself up and tried to throw Tory off his back, but Yossup wasn't all the physically strong. His specialty was in sniping, not close combat.

"Sorry, Sniper, didn't mean to fall on ya." Tory said not really sounding all that sorry for the poor sniper, and got off his back. Not being completely rude Tory offered Yossup a hand. Yossup hesitated, but accepted, grasping Tory's hand. Allowing Tory to help pull the younger man up to his feet. Yossup started to dust himself off yet again from dirt.

"It's alright." He said with a heavy sigh, as he continued to dust himself off. He shot Atoli a mild glare, for laughing at his expense.

Atoli's giggling slowly came to a stop and she took in her surroundings. She was able to hear the sounds of a town near by so they were pretty close to a village, if nothing else. Atoli did some quick thinking figuring it was probably better for them to be in the village than out in a forest somewhere to find the others.

"Well let's get going. I hear a village close by to the west. Captain-san will probably be there, and so will the others." Atoli calls to the boys as she started to take the lead.

"Okay!" The boys said with a unified beam. They knew better than to argue against the Hana-Hana user. With that they head west in hopes of finding their Captain and the other crew members that went missing during the fall.

* * *

**~Village~**

The village on this small island wasn't all that fabulous, it couldn't compare to the water metropolis of Waters 7. All the buildings were made out of wood. They didn't look worn down but you could tell that the buildings had seen better days. Hell the roads were only dirt. The place gave off an old western feel to it. They only thing that kept this place alive were probably the trading ports and the pirates or the marines. That stopped by to restock their supplies for their voyage. The villagers didn't even seem concern about the large 'boom' that happened just fifteen minutes ago. They just went on about their day.

Two almost identical figures walked into the village from the forest. I say almost identical because the only thing difference between the two was the gender. No one seemed to notice them, or question them. They probably thought of them as some travelers that docked on the other side of the island.

"I wonder if the others are here?" One of the two figures asked as they looked around the village as the two continued on their way.

"I dunno sis, but if I know Zoey, her stomach will be growling right about now. She is more than likely heading to a bar or restaurant as we speak." The boy said, while pulling out a cigarette. He briefly paused to light it.

"Haha, yeah you're probably right, Loki. Oh and you only have two more smokes fore today so decide wisely when you plan on smoking them." The girl said with a grin on her face. She knew that it would annoy him to no end, when she kept track. But she was just concerned for her brother.

"Aww, but Levi…" Loki whined, he looked at his sister with wide eyes, "I hate it when you keep track of how many I smoke." Loki's looked like he was torn between being sad and about to cry.

Levi shot her brother an annoyed look. "If I didn't, you'll probably smoke the whole box and then I'll have to worry about the cigarettes killing ya." Levi said with a shrug of her shoulders as she continued to walk down the street.

They were walking by a brick wall that had many posters on it. Many of the posters were bounties of notorious criminals from around the world. Most of the posters didn't catch either of their eyes. Of course Loki was paying more attention to the people around him, as he looked around for their missing crewmembers.

Levi stopped waking, when suddenly something on my wall caught her attention. It was a wanted poster for a certain pirate captain. It wasn't eacticly the picture that caught her attention since she's seen the photograph many times before, but rather it was the bounty.

Levi stared at the wanted poster, shock clearly shown upon her face, as she couldn't believe her eyes.

"No...No…no, this can't be right. It just can't be right." Levi whispered to herself, as she shook her head in disbelief.

Loki stopped walking once he notice that his sister wasn't beside him anymore. He quickly looked around for his missing sister, but notice that she was staring at something on the wall. What really got his attention was that Levi was shaking, he was able to see little tremors roll off her, of what emotion he couldn't tell.

"What's wrong sis? Why are you shaking?" Loki called to Levi as he quickly made his way back to his sister. Levi didn't answer, but pointed at what she was looking at. Loki looked at the poster and he stared at it as well. He too, was in uttermost denial. Now Loki understood what got into his sister.

The picture on the poster was of a smiling Monkey D. Luffy, but the problem was the 300,000,000beli bounty, yet it should have been higher. Much, much higher.


	3. What the? We're in the past!

**Kyoko:** Here is the revised version of chapter 2

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Loki shouted after the initial shock wore off. He couldn't believe his eyes! He was having a hard time believing what he was seeing.

"This isn't right, his bounty should be higher. What the hell happened? Is this some sick joke, because we're not laughing? Zoey is going to be so pissed when she sees this" Levi fumes furiously.

Levi was having just as a hard time as Loki trying to understand this situation. She looked at her brother, wishing he might have an answer to this craziness. Loki looked at his sister, not really sure what to say.

"Yeah, no kidding. However, something about this place just doesn't feel right to me." Loki falsely smiled. "Well, it's no use thinking about it here. We should find the others as soon as possible and talk to them about this."

They look at the poster again, and look at each other.

"You're right, Loki," Levi smirked slightly. She grabbed the poster off the wall and turned to her brother with her usually smile on her face.

"Let's talk to the Captain, she'll probably know what is going on here." Levi took the poster and rolled it up into a cylinder, and put it in her bag. Then Loki and Levi walked away from the wall and continued on in their search for their friends.

* * *

**~With Zoey and Roxas~**

Zoey and Roxas were still in the forest. It turned out that the village they were looking for was a lot farther away then they original expected. The forest seemed really quiet and so tranquil until….

_**GRRRR…. GRRRR…. GRRRR….**_

Zoey's stomach growled.

"I'M HUNGRY!" Zoey yelled impatiently. This walking was getting on her nerves and that guy that sent them flying made them miss lunch. So she wasn't a happy camper at the moment. She had her hands on her stomach like she was starving. And in her mind she was.

"You're always hungry, Captain. Tell me something I don't know." Roxas sighed. This was normal for the girl; she was practically a bottomless pit when it came to food. But they've been told by their mom's that Zoey was nowhere as bad as Luffy was.

Zoey stopped walking, and her face lit up. Roxas stopped and turned around, looked at his Captain and raised one brow.

"Oh! Hey Roxas, do you think the others have their mini Den-Dens with them? We could make this search for them so much easier." Zoey asked while smiling. It was a smart idea really especially coming from a scatterbrain like her.

"And faster, too." Roxas added with a smirk. " Let's try it and see?" He then pulls out his mini Den-Den from his pocket.

A Den-Den was a phone to put it in simplified terms. The phone itself was actually a living snail. That was wired to be use as a way to communicate. The snails send out waves to communicate with one another. Humans just added stuff to them so they could use them. A mini Den-Den was a more portable version of the regular Den-Den. Roxas' Den-Den had a green dragon on its shell similar to the one on his shirt.

Roxas winced in pain as he dialed a number. Roxas was sore from the fall, he was sure the others felt the same way he did. The only one who probably wasn't sore was Zoey, since she was pretty indestructible.

The mini Den-Den rang three times before the owner picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"Yo Flirt Cook, where are ya, buddy? Zo and I got separated from you and the others. What's up with that?"

"_What did you call me, Pin-Cushion?!"_

"_Come on, boys, stop it now. Roxas, Zoey, where are you guys."_

"Haha! Levi, you're with Loki? Awesome! Oh, and Loki I'M HUNGRY! Do you think you can find a good place to eat?" Zoey grinned eagerly over the Den-Den.

"_Yes, I'm with Loki, but that isn't the problem at the moment. You see, Loki and I have something that you must see, and it's about your father."_

"Huh? What about my dad?" Where are you, and we'll be there as soon as we can. We also need to find the other three." Zoey said with a sour look on her face, that the Den-Den mimicked.

"_We're in the village, and we'll call ya when we find a bar. We'll talk there, after all, it's too risky for us to talk through the Den-Den." Levi said sternly._

"Ok! We're going to call Atoli and see if she knows where the other two are at." Zoey said with a giant smile on her face.

"Yo, Flirt Cook, you'd better find a good bar with good grog…" Roxas warned jokingly.

"_What did you say, Pin-Cushion!? I'm not your personal…"_ Loki blurted out, but instead Roxas cancelled the call with a smirk on his face. Loki was going to hit him for sure for this one.

* * *

**~With Atoli and the Boys~**

Atoli, Yossup and Tory managed to make it to the edge of the village. And from what they saw, this village was a pretty boring place to live.

"So where in the village should we start looking for the others?" Yossup asked Tory. Tory turned to look at the younger boy and blinked a few times.

"My guess is to probably check the bars and restaurants first. Zoey is bound to be in one of them. It's way past lunchtime for her, and we know how she is. That girl is always hungry." Tory says as they walk into the village.

What the three of them didn't know they were walking down the same road that Levi and Loki took about twenty minutes ago. Everything was quiet for the three until Atoli's Den-Den went off.

Atoli looked out her little Den-Den it had a purple shell and had a small black cowboys hat on its head.

"Hello?"

"_Atoli, where are you? Do you have any idea where Yossup and Tory are?"_ Zoey's voice came through the Den-Den a mile a minute. There was also an air of concern that rang in her voice.

Atoli looked at her companions then back at the Den-Den in her hand. "I'm in the village, Captain-san and Yossup and Tory are with me." Atoli replied to ease her Captain's concern for her crew's safety.

"_Alright! That means everyone will be at the village. Loki and Levi are going to find up a place to eat. You should be seeing them heading your way in a bit."_ The relief in Zoey's voice was instantaneous.

"Alright, we'll see you soon, Captain-san" Atoli said smiling at the Den-Den. Then Atoli hung up and with the boys continued on their way.

They saw Loki and Levi in front of a Bar waiting for them. The Bar itself didn't look all that special. It looked like the rest of the buildings in the village, but this one looked better kept?

Atoli and the boy's walked up to Loki and Levi and asked them a few things and then they walked into the bar, to wait for their Captain and Frist mate.

* * *

**~Village, in the bar~**

Zoey and Roxas finally made it to the village and to the bar that Loki said that they'd be at. When the two arrived at the bar, they spotted their crew in the far corner of the bar. Zoey practically ran over to the others while Roxas causally walked over to them.

The waitress of the bar came over and asked what they wanted to eat. Levi and Loki never brought up the thing about Zoey's father and everyone just did ideal chitchat while they waited for their food. It was common for them to leave the major topic for after a meal.

The waitress came back with a few trays of food. She gave then their food and left afterwards only to come back and bring more food for a certain someone. Everyone was about halfway through with his or her meal and the dishes were stacked 10 high, when Zoey broke the silence.

"Ok, Levi, Loki, what is this about my dad?" Zoey said, half chewing a piece of meat in her mouth all the while partially forgetting her manners.

Levi looked at her Captain with a look of disgust. "Will you please swallow before you speak? One it's not polite, and two it's gross." Levi said, sternly.

Zoey didn't take Levi's nagging to heart and continued on with her food. She was waiting to see if the twins would enlighten them or not. After a few minutes it was clear that the twins weren't going to continue.

"But Levi, what is this about my dad that has you so worried?" Zoey questioned, "You know that his is dead." Zoey said after swallowing her food. She wiped her mouth, and then set down her utensils.

Zoey looked at her Cook and Navigator, she couldn't figure out for the life of her what had them so worked up. Roxas looked at his Captain out of the corner of his eye, with his cup of grog to his mouth still.

"Yeah, Flirt Cook, what is this about the P.K?" Roxas said, half drinking several pints of grog. Loki shot a look at Roxas that said _shut the fuck up_, and gave Levi a look that said she should show them what they found. Levi nodded her head and reached for her bag beside her.

"Okay, everyone, get ready, because this is going to shock you to death…" Levi's voice lowered as she pulled something out of her bag. The mood in the bar went time, and the crew moved closer towards the object. Levi unfurled the long cylindrical tube, which reformed into the poster that Levi and Loki had found earlier that day. Glares of awe and bewilderment overcame the audience before it.

"What in the hell? What is this? A sick joke?" Roxas asked in disgust as he continued to look at the poster that was before him.

"That's not right…it should be higher…." Yossup gawked, staring, but couldn't deny it was an authentic poster.

"…This has got to be a trap for us, sent by the Marines." Tory said, staring blankly at the poster.

The crew all turned to Zoey, who was apparently very quiet from across the table. They were all waiting for Zoey's response to the poster. Zoey like the rest of the crew were very fond of their fathers. Zoey in particular hated it when people made fun of her dad. Her dad was her hero after all.

They waited and when Zoey pulled her hat over her eyes and finally answered they were all shocked at her response.

"That was what my dad's bounty was when he was 17. And I'm starting to thing that guy sent us into the past. Now that I'm thinking back to when that guy attacked us, something about that attack sent my time-time powers into overdrive." Zoey said with her hat shielding her eyes from her crews view. Her crew stared at her in shock, part of it was form how calm she was taking this and the other half was just from their own shock about this situation.

"You're kidding, right Zoey, right?" Yossup asked nervously, breaking the silence that fell upon the crew. Yossup didn't like the way Zoey was acting. She was way to calm to be their crazy, hyperactive, impulsive, dense Zoey; it was like someone switched her for someone else.

Atoli and Tory stayed quiet, they didn't feel like they should voice their opinion in this conversation. Sometimes it was best to just stay quiet and let the others do all the talking.

It was one of the twins that seemed to notice one thing Zoey said that got under their skin. "Why didn't you mention that your time powers went into overdrive when that guy attacked us, while we were on the phone?!" Levi snarled, raising her voice at her Captain. For being the calmer of the two twins Levi sure was quick to raise her voice.

Levi was more than a little ticked that Zoey kept that valuable piece of information from her and the rest of the crew when they talked on the phone. That was something that should've been on the top priority, it ranked right up there with the poster that they found. The rest of the crew was a little shocked that Zoey's time powers went off at all. They never go off on their own.

Levi herself had the urge to punch Zoey upside the head for being so stupid. Zoey looked at her crew, blinking a few times in the process. She couldn't understand why her crew was getting on her case about _her_ time powers acting up.

"Haha, sorry, I wasn't thinking about it at the time. I was more concern about everyone else." Zoey replied.

Zoey knew she was ticking Levi off, but she was surprise to see that Loki wasn't getting mad as well. He usually had the shorter temper of the two. But looking at Loki, Zoey was able to tell he was having a hard time keeping his temper in check. He was almost to the butt of his cigarette.

But in all reality it just dawn on her that her time powers went off when that guy attacked them. The safety of her crew was her number one priority; it came with the title of Captain. But what made Zoey really mad was that one of her crew was missing. Did the guy leave them back where their ship was? Were they hurt or worst…. dead? All these thoughts were going through Zoey's head but she couldn't let the others know. She was the pillar that they relied on to be strong that was why she acted the way she does.

"Don't you think that you should pay attention to this kind of stuff? After all, it maybe kinda important? Levi said to Zoey sternly, never realizing what thoughts were going through Zoey's head. Zoey played the dense card at Levi.

"But you see, it's not something that struck me hard, rather it was very mild. What I don't understand is how we got to the past. I mean that is if this is the past. I cannot tell at the moment, but I'll search around for more clues. This place doesn't even feel like our time at all." Zoey said innocently to her crew.

There was silence once again between the group. It was getting to be an uncomfortable silence.

Just then the door busted open and it allowed a lot of sunlight to flood the bar at once.

"FOOD!" shouted a very euphoric voice that blasted through the opening.


	4. Who are they? bounty hunters?

**AN**: This is mostly going to be in Luffy group's Pov, unless stated otherwise. The next chapter will probably be back into Zoey and her gang's POV. I just wanted to get Luffy's Group insight for a bit. Also for those who where wondering this is taking place after Waters 7 but before Thriller Bark. So Brooke isnt apart of the Straw hats yet. This is probably going to be a short chapter.

* * *

**~Somewhere on the waters of the Grandline~**

Out on the open ocean there was a red ship with a lion/sunflower head figure. On the main sail there was a smiling skull and crossbones with a strawhat on its head. This ship belonged to none other than the infamous Strawhat Pirates, and the rookie pirate captain with a bounty of 300,000,000 beli for his head, was none other than Monkey D. Luffy.

The flags on top of this ship flapped in the wind, as the ship sailed along the blue waters of the Grandline. This ship was usually very noise but right now it wasn't it was kinda scary in all reality. Just then the captain jumped up from his spot perched on the Thousand Sunny's head.

"Oye, Nami! I see an island up ahead!" shouted a childish voice up ahead. He was jumping up and down on the figure head, making his crew worry. Said captain was nortorious for falling off of the ship and with him being a hammer, he just sink to the bottom of the sea.

"Really, Luffy? Well, I guess we can stop there. We're still a long way from Fish-Man Island.", Nami said.

Nami really didn't want to stop at the island, because it usually ment that Luffy would find some sort of trouble and drag the rest of the crew into it. Just then a little brown fuzzball came walking up to Nami.

"I can buy the latest medical books." came a voice from a little reindeer with a blue noise as he looked up at Nami.

"And I can restock on our food supplies." a blonde-haired boy said. He just came from the kitchen and headed to Nami-swan after checking the food suplies, they were ok for now, but you could never tell with Luffy. The cook was just happy to have a refrigerater with a lock on it now. Which ment Luffy couldn't have midnight snacks anymore.

"What a good idea, Sanji." Nami said, smiling at the boy.

It was probably a good idea to restock their food suplies, so it should be a simple stop. But somewhere in the back of her mind, told her this wasn't going to be a simple restocking trip.

It's been about a half hour since Luffy spotted the island, his sense of adventure was kicking in. But this waiting was going to drive him crazy.

"NAMI! When will we reach the island?" Yelled Luffy impatiently. His was bouncing up and down on his seat on the lion's head.

"It won't be for another hour or so, Luffy. So just be patent, will ya?" she said, bitterly.

Nami knew that patence was not Luffy's thing and this hour was going to do all but kill him. Nami looked back at her log post. It still pointed the way to Fish-Man Island. With that she left to go to the girls room on the ship, she was going to be spending the next hour working on her maps.

**~At the island, on Thousand Sunny~**

The island was in full view now, they were only minutes away from docking in the port. Sunny sailed easily into the harbor. The crew already foild the sail and tied the flags around the flag poles. They were not about to get caught by the marines on this island, so they were being careful to make the ship less noticable. And with it being a new ship for the crew not all the marines know of it...yet.

Nami called for the whole crew to deck. She was going over the usual rules...not like anyone ever listens to them. Or in some cases just ingore them all together.

"We're here, but we cannot stay long because we don't want the log post to reset itself while we're here. Let's just grab all of the supplies we need, rest a bit, and leave." Nami announced to the crew. She was eyeing Luffy especially.

Luffy was pouting at Nami, it felt like she was signaling him out, and he didn't like it one bit.

"Aww, but Nami, I want to explore the island and get FOOD!" yelled Luffy, who was now getting a sense of hunger.

"NO WAY, MORON!" Nami shouted.

Just then, Luffy peeled off and disappeared into the village.

"Gah! Doesn't he know the meaning of NO?", Nami asked rheotorically.

"Zoro, go find the rubber idiot."

"Why do I have to?", Zoro whined lazily. "I'm not his babysitter, y'know."

"Let's see, if you don't, one, I'll raise your debt. And two, you're his First Mate. He's your Captain, and your responsibility..."

Nami knew she was hitting all the key points and Zoro had no choice but to do them. But on the other note, Luffy was **her** captain also.

"Stupid sea witch..." Zoro muttered, as he walked away from Thousand Sunny.

Zoro rested his hand on top of his swords. There was this feeling that this was going to be a very long day.

"I heard that, Zoro!" Nami yelled from the Thousand Sunny's deck. "You are so lucky I am not over there...!" Her voice echoed as the man made his way into the village.

**~In village~**

Zoro walked into the village and looked around for his Captain. Zoro spotted Luffy standing in the middle of the street, looking left and right as if to decide what way to go.

"Oye, Luffy! Wait up, will ya?" Zoro hollered breathlessly.

Zoro was finally able to cetch up to his hyper active, strawhat wearing captain.

"Hahaha, oh hey, Zoro! I'm hungry, we should get some food..." Luffy grinned in a most-chesire smile.

"We should wait for the others, you idiot." the First Mate glared with a sigh.

"Aww, but I'm hungry." Luffy groaned loudly.

"When are you ever 'not hungry', Luffy? You're nothing but a bottomless pit when it comes to food." Zoro said with even more annoyance.

"Well, if I can't have food, then let's go and explore the village." Luffy said. His eyes glowed with anticipation and excitement.

Yep this was going to be a long day for Zoro. Luffy doesn't take 'no' for an answer.

With that, Zoro and Luffy went off to explore the village despite poor Zoro's refusal.

**~A while later~**

Luffy and Zoro manage to meet back up with the crew after a hour or so of looking around the village. Luffy wanted to explore the forest but Zoro was able to convince him not to. How Zoro was able to do it, even he doesn't know, but he's glad that he did.

Now Luffy was complaining to Nami in an attempt to get her to take them to a bar to get food. Sadly Nami held all the money and she's very stingy when it comes to it.

"Nami, I want food!", begged Luffy, clutching his thin stomach. He looked at Nami with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, Luffy, we'll go and get food." Nami said, annoyed.

There really wasn't any point in trying to resist Luffy, he was bound to get his way. And plus he could always pull the Captain's Order on them.

"YAY!", Luffy exclaimed as he ran off to the nearest bar.

Luffy didn't even wait for the rest of his crew to cetch up to him, and they didn't try to either.

Luffy relied on his noise to lead him to the closest place to eat.

As he arrived at the bar, Luffy bursted the doors open.

"FOOD!", squealed the euphoric teen.

He then rushed to the nearest empty table, and waited for the rest of his crew to arrive. He wasn't that mean to start eating without them...all the time.

**~At the bar~**

Soon the rest of the Strawhat crew followed into the bar. They saw Luffy's waving hands and headed over to him. The bar's waitress came and got the orders then walked off to get the orders started.

The poor waitress swore she served the same people again. This group was almost identical to the group on the other side of the bar. As she walked to the back to give the cook the order.

It was about ten minutes later when the waitress came back with their food. And left yet again to attend to other customers.

The group was about half way through their meal when Nami gave them a reminder of what was to be done after they got done eating.

"Ok, so after we done here, we'll buy our supplies. Then, we should leave to Fish-Man Island." Nami instructed to the others. Who all nodded their heads, or thoses who were paying any attention to her at the moment. Some were too busy stuffing their faces with food.

***Robin POV***

Robin looked around the bar, everything was made of wood, except for a few seascape paintings throughout the place. The bartender had a bored complexion on his face. The usual type of customers filled the bar, each and every visitor from near and far.

In spite of this, what had caught Robin's eye was a girl who looked liked someone she knew. The mysterious girl had shaggy black hair, a familiar face-splitting smile, and a straw hat that almost looked like that of her Captain. The only thing different about this girl was that she had deep emerald green eyes and no scar under her left eye. This girl was talking to her friends, and they were observing at some poster in the center of the table.

_Maybe, they are bounty hunters? _Robin thought. She was about to summon one of her limbs, with an eye attached to see if she was correct. After all, Robin and her whole crew had bounties on their heads. And with everything they just went through to save her, she wasn't going to have some bounty hunters sneek up on them.

Just as she was about to use her devil fruit powers, the girl pulled off her hat and wrapped it around her neck in such a way to conceal it from bystanders. Now this, had Robin curious. Robin looked at her crew, they appear to be more than oblivious to the mysterious girl and the group she was with.

Robin turned her attention back to the group on the other side of the bar.

The group paused for only just a brief moment, then talked amongst themselves. In no time after that, they stood up from their seats. The girl got up first, followed by a boy with dirty blonde hair and three swords strapped to his waist. _Wait, was Zoro's prized sword amongst them?_ Robin thought hesitantly, but couldn't tell.

Two identical figures with blondish hair were the next ones to rise. From the looks of it, the two were twins. Robin, confused more than ever, couldn't distinguish the age difference between the two of them if they weren't twins. She still continued to watch.

Soon after, came the guy dressed in a green shirt, followed by the girl with a black cowboys hat. Finally, there was the guy who seemed to be the oldest out of all of them, maroon hair standing atop his head.

The swordsman moved to the girl with strawhat's left and one of the twins. He moved behind the two in such a way to hide the swords from sight. However, Robin was quick enough to verify the concealed weapons.

_'Another one who uses the Three-Sword Style?', _she thought quietly to herself.

The girl with blondish hair,(one of the twins) moved to the girl with the strawhat's right. Followed by the other three, they moved in a formation that made it almost impossible to see the hat or the swords. Robin watched cautiously as they left the bar, paying for the tab as they left.

Robin turned back to her crew and everywhere she looked, there were mountains of plates around them and her Captain. This was normal at mealtimes. The crew decided to talk about what they were going to do next, and chose to go and do their own thing for the next 4 hours._ 'I think I'm going to follow that group with the mysterious girl.' _Robin thought to herself.

Robin looked at her crew, and saw that Nami had tears in her eyes. It was her turn again to be paying the tab at the bar.

Robin just smiled at her.

**~Outside the bar~**

Robin and her friends left the bar a few seconds ago, and was taking in her surroundings trying to spot that group from before.

The village was a quiet little place and it seemed nothing was going on. Most of the buildings were wooden. There where some buildings that were missing some windows. The market place was probably the best place in this whole village or the trading post. The villagers had an expression of annoyance or mere boredom.

_This place won't entertain my Captain at all._ Robin thought. As she walked down the main road, Robin tried to find where that group went.

"Robin-chan! Where are you going?" shouted Sanji, he had a blonde hair with a very curly eyebrow on his forehead. One eye was coved by his hair and he always seemed to have a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

"Ahh, Cook-san, I'm just going out for a walk. I'll be back at the ship when it is time to leave. Don't worry I'll be back." Robin told Sanji.

Ever since she disappeared back at Waters 7, and came back Sanji always made she one of the other crewmembers usually Chopper went with her. She just thought it was cute.

Robin continued on her way, away from her crew that started to separate into their own little groups, or going solo as for some.

Robin casually moved around in an attempt to find the group that departed from the bar eairler. She has always made it easy on herself to use her devil fruit powers, but it usually makes her tired in the end.

Just then, she saw a mop of maroon hair out of the corner of her eye. Without hesitation, she went in the same direction.

Robin followed behind, careful enough to make sure she was far enough to keep herself from being seen. Yet, surprisingly enough, she was close enough to have the person within her range of vision.

The group appeared to be heading out of the village and into the forest. As if to get away from for some privacy or was it to get away from someone(s).

Robin knew better than to get too close to the group, but when they stopped, she stopped and started to eavesdrop.

They where now deep in the forest.

There was just something about this group that didn't sit right with her. She was going to find out what was so wrong. Thoughts began to become overwhelming. She stopped to think.


	5. What we wish never happened!

AN: Well hello! I want to thank everyone who reviewed and favorited this story! I would also like to thank **Dave!** For being a great co-writer/ editor! THANKS A BUNCH!

Well anyway this chapter is back on Zoey and her gang's pov. If i go back on some parts that is to get the other sides pov.

Side note: the **bold **text that is _Italic _are thoughts

WELL ENJOY!

* * *

**~Deep in the forest behind the village~**

***Zoey's POV***

My crew and I left the bar a few minutes ago and we headed to the forest for some privacy so we could talk. It was kind of dangerous in the village for the time being. With "them" in town.

I sorta took in my surroundings. From where I stood I saw three boulders large enough for two people to sit on and seemed to form a triangle in the way they sat. Trees surrounded us, and with their thick folige it provied the perfect cover for us. But made it hard for us to see anyone coming.

"Okay, what in the hell was that?" Tory had asked after we stopped walking for a break. He walked over to the nearest boulder and sat on top of it. Yossup moved and sat next to him. Pulling his bag into his lap.

"I have no idea, Tory; no idea at all. What I want to know is why are they here of all places?" Levi answered.

She walked to the boulder across from Tory and Yossup and sat down. She put her head in her hands. This was getting to her, and it showed badly.

I looked at my crew, and pulled my hat back over my eyes. My crew was confused, I was confused. I was afraid my crew would fall apart. We were all on our last mental nerves it seemed like. But I absolutly know one thing is for sure and I'm going to tell my crew whether they like it or not.

"Everyone, this proves what I was talking about earier. I'm 100% sure that we are in the past." I assured my crew.

Oddly enough, they all looked at me, like I grew a second head or something. I was expecting something more drastic.

"Are you sure about that, Captain-san?" Atoli asked.

She looked calm, not like most of us. But I could tell by the look in her eyes that she was confused and uncertain like the rest of us.

"Yes," I replied, looking back. "It is them."

_*flashback, Zoey's POV*_

_"FOOD!", had shouted a very excited voice that blasted through the opening._

_We all turned to the door. A teen with shaggy black hair, strawhat, red vest, blue jean shorts and sandals came busting through the door. _

_He went to a empty table on the other side of the bar. We had a good view of the teen when he sat down, he looked like he was waiting for someone(s). The hyperactive teen had brown eyes with a scar under his left eye._

_We all looked at each other and nodded our heads. We all knew who this person was, it was Monkey D. Luffy or Strawhat Luffy; the P.K. aka my father._

_We all turned our attention back to the wanted poster that was on the table, as his crew came walking through the door._

_The first one to enter was a girl with short orange hair that was pulled back into a short ponytail, brown eyes. She was wearing a white tank top with orange trim and blue jean pants with heels._

_We all glanced at each other speechlessly. It was Levi and Loki's mom, Cat Burgler Nami. Her hair was much shorter than expected, but it was her without a doubt._

_There was a tall man with very short mint green hair and hazy, silver eyes. He was wearing a white t-shirt, a green haramaki around his waist, black/green pants that were tucked into boots. He had his left ear pierced three times and had three swords slinged onto the right side of his haramaki._

_This was Roronoa Zoro, or Pirate Hunter Zoro, as he was addressed by some people. This was Roxas' dad. I remember him without his left eye, but this must be before he lost it, I guess._

_A blonde-haired man was the next man to walk in. The smell of smoke emitted off of him strong, like he just finished smoking. He had his hair covering his left eye. His right eye was visible, blue with a curly brow. He was wearing a double button black suit and a teal-collared undershirt. Beneath it all, he had black shoes._

_This was Black Leg Sanji, Loki and Levi's dad. My mom had told us that he was a notorious lady's man, but he was forever loyal to Nami._

_The next guy to come in had a really long nose, and brown eyes. He wore a yellow bandanna tied around his head, which covered his very curly, black hair. On top of the bandanna, was a pair of sniper goggles that Yossup, a crewmember of mine was wearing right now. This man wore tan overalls, brown shoes, and had a yellow shoulder bag slung over his shoulder._

_This was Ussop, Yossup's dad and he had the nickname of Sogeking. I won't tell this to Yossup because he is very proud of his dad. Yossup's dad kinda looks like an armadillo or a living Pinnochio with his long nose._

_Soon to follow, was a woman who had straight, shoulder length black hair, and mysterious, colbalt-blue eyes, and a very straight nose. She was wearing a purple cowgirl's hat with white trim. A purple jacket like shirt, purple pants and cowgirl boots._

_Devil Child Nico Robin was her name, Atoli's mom, the only woman/person in the world who can read the poneglyph. Well, that was until Atoli learned how to read them from her. _

_A strange creature followed her, which almost looked closely to a raccoon. It was covered in brown fur, a blue noise with a pink top hat on top of its head with a small white "X" on it. It appeared to have antlers that were sticking out of his hat. _

_So it seems, the creature was a reindeer, but I already knew that. The Marines originally thought of him as a pet, but in our time, he was consider a threat . This was Tony Tony Chopper, also known as the infamous Cotten Candy Lover Chopper. _

_What was unique was that Chopper was Tory's teacher in the field of medicine._

_Finally, there was a particularly, weird-looking guy. He was a tall, blue-haired that was in like a wave. We couldn't tell what his eye color was because he was wearing sunglasses. His nose seemed to be made out of metal, yet what was so odd about him was his outift. He was wearing an opened floral printed shirt, and Speedos with no shoes. _

_This was without a doubt, Cyborg Franky. He was Atoli's dad. Looking between Franky and Robin, I just couldn't see them together._

_This crew flocked to where their captain was sitting, and ordered their food. _

_We all looked at each other, it was one of our silent chats. 'Finish eating, then leave. We don't want to be spotted by them.'_

_We all glanced back at the poster. I recall Yossup saying something that I didn't really get, but smiled at him anyway. I looked up, yet I could have sworn Robin saw me. The way she looked at me hinted that she was curious about something. I had this strange feeling that was my friends and I that had her couriousity._

_**Oh shit, my hat**. I thought to myself, then I grabbed up and pulled my hat back around my neck. _

_"Guys, we should leave soon." I whispered to my crew._

_"Yeah, seeing them is making me nervious." Levi said silently._

_"Do you think they saw your hat, Z?" Atoli asked._

_"I don't know, but Robin looked this way; so she might have. Levi, pay for the food. We need to leave now." I said, with a serious tone. I looked at my crew and nodded my head. They knew what I wanted them to do._

_They walked in a formation that would conceal both my hat, and Roxas' swords._

_"Lets get out of here, Zoro is bound to sense Wado. It'll be kinda hard to explain to them that we're their kids after all.", Roxas said with uneasiness in his voice._

_Levi reached across the table and grabbed the poster. "We'll talk about this after we leave the bar." Levi said, sternly._

_Levi pulled out her wallet, while I stood up from my chair. The others followed my lead and moved in such a way it was almost impossible to see my hat or Roxas' swords._

_And we all walked out of the bar and into the forest._

_*End flashback*_

***Zoey's POV***

That is where we are now. Out of the village, and in the forest for some privacy.

"Okay, why are we in the past then?" Yossup asked from his spot on the boulder.

"No, idea but you do realize we're stuck on this island. Since we don't have a ship. And Zoey can't travel through time." Roxas says. He was leaning up ageanst a tree, his arms crossed over his chest.

Loki was standing next to Atoli who was siting next to Levi her boulder. And he didn't look happy.

"Aww shit! Now I really want to kick that guys ass!" Loki yelled. The cigarette that was in his mouth looked like it was going to break.

Something about this didn't feel right to me. _Why would someone send us to the past?_

I racked my brain trying to find the answer. I thought back to when that guy attacked us, there was something about that guy that told me I should trust him but yet not.

He also gave off that aura that the reminded me of the Time Demention Witch. _Maybe he is her apprentance? _I thought.

Then I remember what the guy said 'Do you wish to stop a the castatophy from happening? That affected you and your crew.'

_What castatophy that affected all of us? That we wish never happened? _I thought.

If I had a lightbulb above my head it would have gone off just then.

"I'VE FIGURED IT OUT!" I shouted out of the blue.

My whole crew jumped a foot into the air. At my sudden out burst. They all glared at me and were trying to slow down their racing hearts.

"WHAT THE HELL ZOEY!" Levi stood up and shouted at me. "YOU TRYING TO GIVE US A HEART ATTACK?"

"Haha, sorry guys I didn't mean to scare you, but I figured out why we were sent to to the past." I say, looking around my crew. Levi sat back down and looked at me in such a way that said 'explain genus'.

"Do you guys remember what the guy said to us before he sent us into the past?"

My crew looked at eachother. But no one seemed to know or remember what the guy said. _Was I the only one who paid attention to what he said? And they say I'm oblivious._ I thought to myself.

"The guy said and I quote 'Do you wish to stop a castatophy from happening. That affected you and your crew?' and I unquote." I finish telling them.

We all looked at eachother, what was the one thing we all shared before we formed our crew. And that was the deaths of our fathers. The others started to relize what I relized a few minutes ago.

"Are you telling us that we were sent into the past to stop that?" Yossup asked.

"Yes, to stop the one thing that we wish nevered happen."

* * *

**Kyoko:** PLZ SOMEONE HELP ME! I really want to kno if Zoro has use of his left eye or not? I'm not completly up to date with the show. I'm only at episode 419 (lol **sweatdrop** i kno sad) in the anime.


	6. The reason why! I'm found out?

***Robin's POV***

_Interesting, this is very interesting._ Robin thought to herself. She was still hiding behind the tree, with my arms crossed over my chest.

The group that she was following walked into the forest that was behind the village. The forest was very lush and green and added perfect privacy for the group.

The group stopped to take a break. Robin stopped to listen in on the group, but what shocked her was realizing that they were in the past. They began talking about an event that they wished never happened, yet they wouldn't say what that event was.

Robin sighed, closed her eyes, and listened some more.

**~with Zoey~**

Zoey was sitting on a boulder and was facing her crew. Loki, Atoli and Levi were off on her left, and Roxas, Tory and Yossup were on her right. The sun was still high in the sky, if I had to take a guess I would say that it was about 2 o' clock or so. And we were all wanting this day to be over.

"Okay, if we were sent to the past, wouldn't we have been sent back when we were little kids?", Loki asked, scratching the back of his head.

"I'm thinking it's more complicated than that, Loki" Levi replied while heaving out a small sigh. Her head still rested in her hand.

"Levi is right, but yet it doesn't feel right to me. Two versions of the same person just can't live in the the same time period. The Time Dimension Witch herself said so. As such, I could be wrong, but I do recall this from back when I was about 6 or so." Tory explained as he placed his fingers under his chin.

Tory was in thinking mode, or trying to think. Its hard to think when your world just did a 360 and you don't know why.

"The T.W. wouldn't send people through the time stream for something so small. We're in the past. Anything we do here will ultimately change **OUR** futures." Zoey stopped then continued,

"I know how the Time Dimension Witch works, because I had once trained under her for a few years. I had to get more experience on my powers."

"Are we even sure that the Time Dimension Witch is the reason we are in the past?" Roxas asked while looking back to his comrades.

"Well, when I was with her, she was looking for an apprentice. She may have found one by now, but he should have told us why we were being sent to the past." Zoey said to her crew. She was rocking back and forth in her seat.

Just then, there was a bright light behind them. They all turned around. Robin peaked around the tree that she was hiding behind to get a better look at what was happening. The guy that sent them into the past emerged from the light.

"**YOU!**" Zoey, Yossup, and Tory shouted furiously.

Zoey, Yossup and Tory were now standing. Zoey was standing on the boulder, her hands clenched into tight fists and her face set in a look of anger. Roxas moved from his spot by the tree to stand next to Zoey. His hand already on his swords, ready to draw them when the time comes.

"You're the guy that sent us here!" Loki said, defensively. Loki was now standing in front of Levi and Atoli in a protective stance almost. The cigarette was clenched between his teeth. It was surprising that it didn't break.

"Yes, I'm the guy that sent you guys to the past. Back to the time when your parents were 17, but isn't it nice to see your fathers again? They just don't know it yet..." the guy said in a semi sarcastic tone.

The guy had short brown hair, and green eyes. He was wearing this white trench coat, open. It reviled a deep blue undershirt and black pants.

"Why are we in the past? Who are you, and what do want with us?" Yossup asking, while hiding behind Roxas, shaking.

"You better answer us now! What the hell do you want from us!" Loki demanded, he was about to kick this guys ass for sending them into the past.

_What is this?_, Robin thought while carefully adding up the logic together in her head. It didn't make any sense, but not everything in this world made sense and she knew it.

"I'm Shomitsu and I was told to send you guys to the past so you can race against time." Shomitsu told the group. He was starring at them with a look of amusement. It really was quite funny really they didn't know what was going on.

"Okay, Shomitsu you were instructed to send us to the past and for what then?" Levi asked, now calm. Levi was trying to get information and straighten out the facts. So much was happening way to fast.

"Oh, that's simple, Zoey, have already told you who I am, Levi." Shomitsu said.

There was a moment of pure silence.

They all looked at him. "You're kidding right? You can't be serious. You're the Time Dimension Witch's apprentice, aren't you?" Zoey questioned Shomitsu in disbelief.

It was hard to believe that this baster was Aoura's apprentice. Aoura had to teach him better than to just send people into the past.

"Yes, I am, and Aoura, the Time Dimension Witch. has found some disturbing information that will ultimately affect the time stream. So she wants you guys to do a 'little' mission for us. Since we can't mess or go through the time stream for long periods of time. But we can send trusted people through it instead." Shomitsu says,

"The mission she wants you guys to do is stop Darius, he's the same guy that killed your fathers. You see he stole one of Aoura's time crystals."

"Do you mean the one time use crystal, that allowed you to travel to any time period, and allow more than one person to travel through time?" Zoey asked.

Zoey had calmed down some, but she was still pissed that Shomitsu didn't tell them this** BEFORE** he sent her crew into the past.

"Yes, somehow he got a hold of one, and now he is bent on using that same weapon, earlier. To whip out Luffy and his crew sooner, and to destroy the East Blue. That way he can't achieve his dream and ultimately keep you guys from being born," Shomitsu said in a serious tone.

"So the question is will you accept the mission?" He then looks at all of us.

Zoey turns around and faces her crew. They all look at each other, we didn't really need to say anything we all knew the answer to this one.

"You know that is a stupid question to ask right, we're already in the past so the answer is yes." Atoli said while placing her hands on her hips. This guy was getting on her last nerves. What about Sunny? What about the shipment that she placed? Will Iceberg-San make sure that it arrives safely? So many questions were going through her head.

"Atoli is right, we accept, right guys." Zoey said, looking at her crew again.

And her crew nodded their heads yes. They would all like to get back at the guy that killed their dads.

"Good, now you just have to convince Luffy and his gang to help you guys." Shomitsu said with a smile. This was going to be interesting.

"Aww** Hell** NO!" Zoey shouted, "We're not going to involve our parents. And I can name a few reasons why we can't get them involved with this."

"Zoey is right we can't let them get involved." Yossup said still shaking, but he wasn't hiding behind Roxas anymore.

"Well Aoura said you guys have to convince them that you are their future kids and have them help you. Aoura says you need each others strengths to beat this guy." Shomitsu said, with a sigh.

"Well tell us how to do it." Loki said, "We can't go up to them and say 'Nami, Sanji, Hello I'm Loki and this is Levi and we're your future kids, nice to meet you" Loki said with sarcasm. This was just wrong on so many levels.

"Hahaha" Zoey laughed. She forgot about being mad at Shomitsu for a moment.

"They would probably believe that Zoey is Luffy's twin sister if her eyes where brown like Luffy's but their not." Yossup said thinking out loud.

"Nah-huh, that's just weird," Zoey says. Everyone stares at her.

"**WHAT!" **Zoey was confused, why would her crew think that she could pass off as Luffy's twin sister?

"Zoey, you're a spitting image of your father except your a girl, and you have green eyes." Yossup says trying to reason with his Captain.

Yossup finally gave up and shook his head. There was no point in trying to convince her.

"Haha you guys are really funny,"

They all turned their attention back to Shomitsu.

"But I guess I can help you out somewhat." Shomitsu said with a small smirk on his face. "You see this whole conversation has been infiltrated since the beginning by one of the straw hats."

Zoey and her crew got this shocked look on their faces.

"**What!"** They all shout.

Shomitsu had his head pulled back and was laughing, this was just too funny.

Robin uncrossed her arms, she was displeased.

_I guess I was found out. _Robin thought, with a slight frown. There was no way she was going to be able to leave now without some confrontation.


	7. The Plan? Explaination?

**AN:** Sorry for the LONG wait. It took me awhile to write this one. I had one of those stupid writers blocks. Well idk if I would call it that. I knew what would happen but getting it down on paper was hard. Plus add in all my school projects and essays that I had to write I'm surprised that I found time to write this. I guess staying up late does have its advantages and disadvantages.

I've been wondering...do you guys want me to pick up the pace a bit? I mean I've been on this same island for the past 5 chapters.

Also if anything doesn't make since plz feel free to PM me I don't have a problem answering some questions about this story.

* * *

**~Zoey's POV~**

**"WHAT!" **we all shouted.

Shomitsu only smirked at us. He thought that this was amusing.

We all looked behind us to see Robin step out from behind the tree. To say we were shocked was an understatement. We were way past that. Atoli was the quickest to recover and everyone else soon followed.

"So, you heard the whole thing?" Atoli asked Robin. She wanted to know if it was true from Robin.

"Yes, your group caught my attention and I guess curiosity got the better of me." Robin said as she walked towards us. She stopped before us. Then she looked at us with eyes of wonder and confusion, but it really was hard to tell. You had to know her very well to understand this woman.

"Well this sucks, we didn't want to attract attention to us at the bar. But I guess we did." Loki said as he put his cigarette back into his mouth.

"So it is true that you're from the future?" Robin asked in a way to get the facts that she heard straight.

"Yes, we are, Shomitsu," Levi says and points to him, "say's we're here to stop a catastrophe that happened in our time. And it appears that the guy who started the catastrophe wants it to happen sooner." Levi finishes saying. But it was probably more to herself than to Robin.

"I heard, but some parts of it still confuse me. So can you tell me who you guys are?" Robin asks then she turns to me, "You're like a spitting image of my Captain. So I would like to know if you're from the future are you Luffy's future daughter?" She finishes saying.

"Yes, you're right I am his future daughter. My name is Monkey D. Zoey, captain of the future Straw-hat pirates." I said to her.

I looked Robin straight in the eyes, trying to see if there was any sign of her not believing in me, or if she thought that this was some sick joke. I would be thinking this was some joke, if I didn't know better.

Robin stared back at me, then her lips tilted up a bit, in that sly smile of hers.

"I see, that explains a lot." She says, and looks at the rest of my crew. Her gaze lands on Atoli. Robin opens her mouth a little, but closes it quickly. It looked like she wanted to ask Atoli something.

I looked at Atoli. She looks at me in a way that ask if it was ok to tell her. I nodded me head, might as well, we have to team up with them whether we want to or not.

"I'm your future daughter, Nico Atoli." Atoli says to Robin with a smile.

Robin smiled at Atoli then she turned her attention to the rest of the crew.

"You're all our future children, then." Robin asked

"They are, I'm not. I was found when I was on the verge of death, by Luffy. He ordered Chopper to try and save me. I lived, but with no living relatives I had no choice but to join the crew," Tory said in an off answer. "But we really should talk about more important matters than this? We have all the time to talk about this later. We have to find away to get our crew and Robin's crew to join together. And how are we going to stop Darius from using that weapon sooner." Tory finished saying.

We all looked at Tory, he had a point. We have to come up with a way to combine the two crews.

I looked at my crew then at Robin. _We're going to need Robin's help with that probably _I thought.

"Robin," I asked. Robin turns her attention to me.

"Yes?"

"Do you think you can help us? We'll explain everything, that you don't understand." I told her, while I was crossing my arms.

Robin stops and thinks for a second. Then she looks back at me with a smile.

"I think I can help, but we don't have much time. Nami wants to leave in about 2 ½ hours." Robin explains.

"Shit! That isn't a lot of time for us." Levi says sitting straight up.

"We need to get started now. So Robin any ideas?" Roxas asks.

He was standing next to me. Then Robin starts to explain her idea to us.

About thirty minutes later, we decided to change Robin's original idea around a bit, instead of us all going and talk to them right away we agreed that we should help get the things we need first, then go talk to them. Robin said she'll help back us up, but she never asked for us to explain anything more. It would also keep Luffy's crew from setting sail to soon. If Robin was with us they wouldn't leave her behind.

"You can explain everything when you're on board the ship. That way it is all in one shot." Robin says logically.

We all walk out of the forest, and break away from each other. Roxas and I break away from the group first. And we went to the left.

I think I saw a lake over there. It had to be close to the edge of the village. '_I don't know why but I get this feeling that I should be over there.' _I thought.

"Roxas lets head over there. I think I saw a lake over there when we first entered the village." I say to him. Walking some what ahead of him.

"Okay, but if you fall in I'm not saving you." Roxas says with a smirk. This made me laugh a bit.

"Yeah right, you'll be the first in the water after me. And we both know it." I told him laughing harder, since it was the truth. Roxas joined me in laughing sadly we both know that I'm right. And that is why he is my first mate.

After a few minutes we reached the lake er... pond might be more like it. It was too small to be a lake but to big for it to be a pond. The pond was this bluish brown color, but the whole area was pretty either way.

"So what is it that we have to be here for again Zoey?" Roxas asks, being here still confused him. But he won't judge Zoey.

"I don't know, but I get this feeling that I'm suppose to be here." I tell him, and it was the truth.

"Great, we're relying on your instincts again. I should have known." Roxas says half annoyed. '_I should have known, what else drives Zoey to weird places other than food and adventures.'_ Roxas thought to himself.

I looked around the area, it kinda looked like this was the park. There were benches for sitting down. There was also an area to just run around and goof around. This all surrounded the pond which was in the center of the whole place.

Roxas and I walk over the nearest bench and sit down. It was actually really close to the forest's edge. We didn't say anything for a few minutes. That was until I decided to break it.

"Roxas what do you think about this whole thing?" I ask him. This has been bothering me since we found out that we were in the past. '_I need to talk to someone about this.'_ I thought. I turned to face him, as I waited for his answer.

Roxas sighed than answered Zoey. "I personally think this is pure crazy. Why would Aoura send us to the past and make us team up with our future parents is way beyond me, but I think she has other motives for that one." He says as his answer.

I took in his words and allowed them to sink in. '_He's right, there has to be some other motive but what?'_ I thought, I didn't linger on it for to long. Things would work out eventually.

We were quite again, both just enjoying each others company. I could faintly hear the sound of my Dad's voice in the distance but it sounded like it was getting closer to us. I couldn't make out what he was saying either but what I saw was all I needed to know what he was saying.

I bolted from my seat, reached for my hat and threw it back at Roxas, who caught it before the wind did. I raced to grab the straw hat before the wind could take it further away from its owner.

I ran towards the pond the hat was almost to it. From my peripheral vision I was able to make out the figures of Luffy and Zoro emerge from the village. I jump for the hat and I manage to grab it. I pull it towards my chest to protect it from the fall.

I don't know what happened next was a blur, time went to fast for my brain to process what was happening to me and around me.


	8. unexpected meetin? What were u thinking?

**AN: **OMG! Thanks for the reviews! Oda owns _One Piece_ i'm not creative enough to think of such a great anime. _Oh and sorry for any OoCs _out of Luffy and Zoro!

* * *

**~Zoey's POV~**

Everything went by too fast for my brain to process. First off I was in the air, with Luffy's hat in my arms. Second thing I realized I. WAS. OVER. THE. POND. And I couldn't swim.

"ZOEY!" I heard Roxas shout. But he was to far away to do anything. And with Luffy and Zoro it was risky to come save me. We weren't ready to confront them yet.

Gravity took over again and I fell into the pond with a splash. The water was a thick brownish blue under the water's surface, and it was really hard to see. I had the hat still in my hands even with my energy being drained from my body. I will still have my grip on this hat, I know it, even with zero energy.

I was starting to lose conciseness, and my lungs were starting to burn. _I need oxygen, and soon _was my random thought.

The water was so thick that I was barely able to make out the shape of a human being swimming towards me. I close my eyes as they reached me.

I vaguely remember the person grabbing me and pulling me towards them. Surprising this pond was very deep, and it took the person a few more minutes before we broke the surface.

I was thrown on to the shore, and I landed on my back. I coughed up some water and rolled over so I was on my hands and knees. I opened my eyes slowly. And the first thing I saw was sandal clad feet.

**(AN: I'll give you three guess and the first two don't count on who this is) **Also in my right peripheral vision I had Luffy's hat still in my hand, safe and sound.

Another round of coughing fits came soon after and I felt someone giving me a back rub. It was calming me down, and easing the pain of coughing up water.

"Thanks" I say to who ever was there.

"No problem." I heard the voice of my Dad. I look up and see him, he was smiling and the reason for the back rub. I look past him and saw Zoro. He was soaking wet. _So Zoro was the one who saved me_ I thought.

I turned my attention to Luffy and sat up. I held out my hand with the hat to him. He reaches for his hat.

"Sorry that I got it wet."

He smiles at me, as he takes his hat back.

"It's ok, at least you saved it from flying away," He says then turns to Zoro "I got my hat back!" smiling the whole time.

"Yeah, but it caused trouble for her." He tells Luffy, forgetting that I was still here.

I look at Zoro. "Thanks for diving in and saving me from drowning." I say to him.

I stand up and give a short bow of my head to Zoro. He nodded his head in acknowledgment, but his eyes linger on me longer then they should have. But when I blinked to get water out of my eyes. Zoro's eyes were no longer on me, but else where. I followed his gaze and saw that they were on Roxas.

_Does he sense Wado?_ I thought. Roxas was still by the bench that we were at earlier, but her was closer to the forest edge than anything else. The look he sent me was one of sorry. He was sorry that he wasn't the one to save me.

I just smiled at him. It was my way to say '_It's okay you tried.' _And I'm sure it was, but what can you do when you have both a sword and a straw hat that belongs to two other people.

My eyes lite up. _I got an idea!_ I turned to Luffy who was still smiling. I was about to introduce myself when Zoro spoke up.

"So you're a devil fruit user?" He asks me, in such a way that told me, he knew something was up.

"Yes, but even if I had time to use it. It doesn't work on water" I tell them "Oh and I'm Zoey." I say in a casual way.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy." Luffy says, his hat sat atop of his head now. He was rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Roronoa Zoro, your friend keeps looking this way." Zoro points out. I look back at Roxas, with a small smile.

"You're right, well I better go." I tell them.

"Why won't he come over here?" Luffy asked, looking at Roxas. I couldn't read his expression.

"I don't know?" I say to try and get him from going over there. "Well I better go now, it was nice talking to the two of you. Maybe we'll see each other again." I say walking away from them.

When I reach Roxas I turn around and wave at them. _We'll definitely will see each other soon, very soon. _I thought.

Roxas and I walk away from the park. With our backs to Luffy and Zoro. What we didn't know was that they saw what we were trying to hide.

We were quite the whole time walking back to the village. We didn't bother to say anything. When we reached the village that was another story though.

"What the hell Zoey! You almost had a full blown conversation with them. And Zoro never seemed to take his eyes off of me after he first saw me. We're not ready to talk to them yet, and here you are setting it up." Roxas ranted to me.

"Sorry Roxas but I figured if I got some of the introductions out of the way it would be easier on us" I say while rubbing the back of my head, nervously.

Roxas sighs _what's the point trying to talk to her _he thought.

And we continue to walk through the small town, lightly chatting with each other.

**~Luffy's POV: 10mins ago~**

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy." I say, after I put my hat back atop of my head. Then I started rocking back and forth on my heels, looking at Zoey.

Zoey had short wild black hair, with emerald green eyes. She was wearing a black shirt with a red shirt tied over it and short blue jean shorts. On her feet were sandals that were similar to mine.

"Roronoa Zoro, your friend keeps looking this way." Zoro says, but his gaze wasn't at Zoey but her friend who was by the forest's edge.

I kept my gaze on Zoey, there was something strange about her, and I couldn't put my finger on it.

I watched as she looked back at her friend. "You're right, well I better go." Zoey tells us. I glance at her friend.

"Why won't he come over here?" I ask her. It was strange why would he not come over here? It was like he was hiding something.

"I don't know." Was Zoey's reply. She seemed to be hiding something. I shot a quick look at Zoro, he seemed to be thinking the same thing.

Zoey says her goodbyes to us and walked over to her friend.

Her friend had short blond hair, and silver eyes? It was hard to tell from were I stood. He was wearing a black shirt and semi baggy pants. It looked like he is a swordsman like Zoro.

_Did I see three swords? And one of them had a white sheath? _I thought.

Zoey turned around and waved at us. I waved back at her. _I'm getting one of my feelings, and we're going to meet Zoey again, soon. _I thought.

As they walked away Zoro and I both caught sight of a straw hat and a white sheathed sword. Both were identical to my hat and Zoro's prized sword.

Zoro and I both looked at each other. This was just too weird.

"That was a straw hat that Zoey's friend gave to her?" I asked Zoro. I may act stupid but I'm a lot smarter than I look.

"Yeah, and I could swear that was Wado Ichimonji among his swords and I thought I was the only one who used santoryu." Zoro said looking a little concerned and confused.

Zoro and I stayed by the pond for some time, after the two left. We didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"Something is weird about those two. And Zoey looks a lot like you Luffy." Zoro said after awhile.

"Really, she looks like me? Weird! Zoey's friend was wird, since he never came over here to make sure she was ok." I say, as I start walking to a bench to sit down.

"It was more of hiding something like their hat and swords. I know I heard him call her name before I got there. It looks like he really wanted to jump in and save her." Zoro said as he sat down next to Luffy.

I leaned back and pulled my hat over my eyes to keep the sun out.

"Zoro, I'm getting the feeling that we're going to be seeing Zoey and her friend a lot more." I tell him.

"Shit, and your feelings are usually right on the money too." Zoro says annoyed.

"Shi shi shi shi" I laugh, "Well we better start heading back to the ship. Nami, will be mad if we're late." I say.

I got up and Zoro followed my lead. We leave the park and head back to the ship. We're probably going to get lost along the way, knowing our luck.

* * *

**Kyoko: **Thanks everyone who has reviewed my story! This chapter was suprising easy for me to write. I wanted to have some interaction between the captain and the firstmate from the two crews but with that said Roxas never really got to talk to them. And plz forgive me for the oocness. it was hard and in all reality i have a few reasons for some of the oocness

**1)** i personally think that Luffy is alot smarter than ppl give him credit for. Sure he is an idoit but the saying 'Don't judge a book by its cover' it close to being Luffy's life story.

**2) **with Zoro, i've never seen anyone else use three sword style, thats unless with the imposters from the time skip and i really dont know if it was true the zoro-imposter could use three sword or not but im really not that far im the anime or manga. (in the anime im only at impel down and manga im only in like book 6 lol ya i kno sad)

**3) **Roxas was holding the treasured items it would have been kinda hard for them if he didn't stay in his spot.

(Trust me Roxas is very pissed at me for making him stay where he was. The only reason that im still alive is that Zoey gave a captains order not to kill me.)


	9. This is just FREAKY! It's almost time!

**AN:** Hey there! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm apologizing now for OoCs and for misunderstandings. Its hard to write for some of the charters. I also have a favor (or two) for my reviewers **I'M IN DIRER NEED OF SOME NAMES! **For Islands, like the island that Darius(evil dude) is heading to. And also I need a name for a new OC (its for this story) and maybe some creative ideas on what Aoura looks like( she will be making an appearance, when idk, but she will)

**IF YOUR INTERESTED pm ME!**

_**btw this chapter is dedicated to mewstar0013!**_

oh and plz check out my profile! i have some questions on my profile that i dont feel like i should ask here, but i would really want answers from my readers and feed back from them.

with that said

on with the show!

* * *

**~Tory's POV~**

Levi and I were walking down what I assumed was main street. I saw venders selling produce or meat. There were also shops down this street.

Levi and I were in charge of getting an eternal post to the Island that the weapon was on. Levi also wanted to check some other things too, if we had time for them atleast.

"Levi, can we stop and pick up some medical supplies? I don't have any with me they are all on Sunny-go, back in our time." I ask Levi as I turn and look at her.

Levi turned her attention to me, tilted her head to the left, then it was straight again.

"Sure, we're probably gonna need it, with almost sixteen people and the battle we're going to face will be harsh. But first the eternal post." Levi says, she was thinking like Luffy said yes to us joining them already.

"Lets hope they have an eternal post for us in the shop." I say some what concerned.

We walked some more before we spotted Sanji and Chopper up ahead. Levi and I shared a look. This could be bad for us.

As we got closer to them we could see Sanji picking out what could be described as "the best" produce for his food. Loki is the same way, and its funny watching him picking out "the best" too. It could be described best as cheap entertainment.

Chopper was in his walking point form. This form looked more like a deer than his normal form. Chopper was probably going to help Sanji carry stuff back to the ship.

We were just passing the duo when Sanji spotted us. _Just our luck!_ I thought, sarcastically, _Sanji will probably flirt with Levi for all I know._

When Sanji saw Levi, he went into what I call "Awkward Flirt Mode or AFM for short" since that is what happens most of the time when he is in "this" mode.

Hearts formed in Sanji's eye, and his legs were doing that weird wiggly dance thing they did when ever he sees a pretty girl.

_How the __**hell**__ can he do that? That isn't physical possible for a person to do that unless their legs were made out of jell-o or they were rubber, like Luffy or Zoey. But even so I can never see Luffy or Zoey doing that._ I thought somewhat disgusted.

"Oh what a beauty!" I heard Sanji say from his spot next to Chopper. Then he walks over to us to flirt with Levi.

"Oh, what a beauty! Are you an angel from heaven or a goddess." Sanji says in that goofy voice he uses every time when he's in AFM.

_This is down right gross. Levi is his future daughter._ I thought.

Levi looks at me, the look on her face was priceless. It was clearly obvious that this grossed her out. But the look was priceless it was across between disgust, mortified, and down right anger. The anger was probably for the fact that he is flirting and from what we know.

_Well I guess I should warn the poor sap_ I thought trying to hid my laughter.

"I wouldn't flirt with her if I were you. You'll regret it in the future." I say as a warning, whether or not he takes it is another story though.

Sanji shot me an angry look.

"Shut up, I'm talking to this lady." Sanji shouted back at me.

_Same old Sanji_ I thought with a small smile.

It was so long ago, I can't believe I miss Sanji's odd behavior. But it also sadden me that I was the only one who knew what their odd and old habits were. I may have only been with them for 5 years before most of them died. But I remember them like it was yesterday. And each and every one of them was family to me.

I was snapped out of my memories when I heard Levi start to speak.

"Look stop flirting with me, Tory is right. You will regret it later." Levi says trying to get him to stop flirting with her. Her restraint was weakening, she was going to hurt him soon.

Levi turns her attention to me.

"Well we better go Tory, we still have supplies to buy. And we don't want to keep Captain waiting." Levi says to me, completely forgetting that Sanji was standing next to her.

We walk away from Sanji. I could hear Chopper tell Sanji that he's hopeless.

Levi and I looked at each other and laughed. That was hilarious, but so true. Well time to start treading water.

"I can't wait to tell Zoey about Sanji flirting with you Levi." I say in between laughs.

"You tell her anything and I swear I'll throw you into the ocean and the ship will be doctor less." Levi told me with a glare.

_She's not joking either_ I thought with a sweat drop. Knew it I was treading water with that comment.

We manage to reach the store that sold navigation supplies. **(AN: IDK with there is such a store but in this story there is one.) **From the outside the shop looked small and not in very good condition, but looks can be deceiving once we entered the building. Inside the shop was well stocked with a variety of navigation equipment. It seemed that anything a navigator need was in here.

There were things from log posts to sea charts to blank paper for mapping. Hell there selection of eternal posts was huge!

I glanced at Levi, if it was possible her eyes changed to stars or something to that effect.

"OMG! This collection is amazing! Look I don't have this one yet...or this one." Levi said in pure glee.

_Little kid in a candy shop much?_ I thought with a chuckle. You don't see this side of Levi often.

"Look they have the one we need! This is great!" Levi exclaimed.

This continued on for a while, with Levi still looking at all the eternal posts.

**~Atoli's POV~**

Loki, Yossup, Robin and I were all that was left of our group after Captain-san, Roxas, Levi and Tory left. We were just standing outside of the forest, not quiet inside the village but not inside the forest either.

We could see the villagers walking about and what not. We just didn't know where to go. We didn't need to get anything, if we did Sunny might end up over stocked, or something to that effect.

"So what are we going to do?" Yossup asked. We all looked at each other.

"Well we could always wait. Levi is in charge of getting us an eternal post. Tory will probably buy some medical supplies. And I can't buy food since we don't know how much the ship needs, also Sanji is in charge of that. We also don't know if this is going to work." Loki explained while he lite up a new cigarette.

Loki was pushing his limit with the smoking, that was his last one. He was probably hoping Levi would cut him some slack for today. It has been a VERY stress full day and its only about four ish and it won't be dark until for another five or six hours.

I looked at my other crew member that was with us. Yossup was stress also, he was pacing back and forth. I myself was stressed with this.

_Maybe I should talk to Zoey about this later? _

I looked at Robin, "So what do you suggest we do Robin?" I ask her.

It was still weird to see the Robin from this time. She may be my mom in the future, but she doesn't give off that motherly aura that I feel in our time. I have a feeling it's going to be even weirder when I met Franky for the first time since I was little kid.

"I really don't know. If we walk around town we may run into my crew. And that will just add confusion to everything." Robin said with her arms crossed over her chest.

"But its boring to sit around and wait." Yossup complained, he stopped from his pacing.

I rubbed my temples.

_This is getting to be annoying. _

**~Tory's POV~**

Levi was still looking at the eternal posts. She's been looking through them for the past ten minutes now. And I was getting bored, I still had medical supplies to buy.

_We were able to find the eternal post we need_

"Levi, we don't have the time for you to search them all. We can always come to this Island in our time if you want to continue searching, I'm sure its still the same size." I tell her somewhat annoyed.

She reluctantly stops looking at them. She had the one we needed but she also had four others with it.

"Fine, and you're right we don't have the time. But I wish I could continue looking a little while longer." Levi says with a pout. I just shake my head.

We walk to the cashier, or maybe the owner of the store?

"Is this everything for you?" He asks, while he rings up the price.

"Yes"

"That will be 5000 beli" He says.

Levi pulled out the money and paid the man. It was actually really cheap for five eternal posts.

We leave the store and start looking for a pharmacy, there should be more than the average amount of first aid supplies there. I'm not to worried about medical herbs but if they are selling some then I might pick up some. You never know what some shops would sell.

We were able to find a pharmacy. We were in and out in about thirty minutes. I knew what I was looking for anyway. Plus looking at medical books wouldn't benefit me in anyway.

"That was fast Tory." Levi stated.

"I knew what I was looking for besides we only have about an hour or so left before Luffy and his crew sets sail." I stated back.

"Well we better get back to the others. I hope Zoey and Roxas didn't get lost or something." Levi says somewhat concerned.

This made me chuckle a bit.

"Zoey and Roxas have a better sense of direction then Luffy and Zoro so I wouldn't worry about that Levi. Trust me." I say to her.

We walk back to the place we last saw Atoli, Robin, Loki and Yossup.

Within five minutes we reached them.

"Hey, we're back!" I call out to them.

"We can see that ya coyote!" Yossup commented.

"So how was your shopping sis?" Loki asked, he didn't have a cigarette in his mouth for once.

But I suspect while we were gone he smoked his last one. Lets just hope Levi doesn't suspect the same thing. Loki is probably going to be needing another one when we confront Luffy and the rest of his crew.

I turn my attention back to the group.

"We were able to find the eternal post that we needed. I also found four other posts that I needed for my collection." Levi said with a big smile on her face. Anyone could tell that she was happy about that.

Atoli turned her attention to me.

"So, Tory I see that you picked up some medical supplies." Atoli stated to me.

"Yeah, but its nowhere near what my other kit has. I still can't believe I left my bag on the ship" I said with a pout. Seriously what was I thinking when I left it on the ship!

"Ha ha ha, It's not you're fault Tory. We stopped at Waters 7 and we weren't expecting this, so stop beating yourself up." Came a voice from behind us.

We all turn to the voice, and saw Zoey and Roxas a little ways from us. Probably just in hearing distance I say.

"Yeah, I know, but still Chopper taught me better than that." I replied.

"Well I'm more worried about our ship than your supplies Tory." Yossup said out of the blue.

"It better be! That's MY ship!" Atoli exclaimed with a mild anger laced in her voice.

All but Robin busted out laughing. Robin just gave Atoli a small look of shock. Yeah who would have thought that Atoli, an almost spitting image of Robin had it in her for that kind of voice.

"Wow! It's been awhile since Atoli had one of her out bursts!" I say between laughs.

"Yeah, but its funny as hell when she does." Roxas said after he calmed down. He wasn't making fun of Atoli or anything to that affect.

I shot a glance at Atoli, she was somewhat embarrassed.

"Shut it Roxas, Tory!" She said with a raised voice.

This made us laugh a little bit more.

"Well this is amusing." Robin commented with a smile on her face. We all looked at her, we kinda forgot that she was here. She was so quite and all.

But that smile on her face never seemed to leave her features after she found out that we're from the future it seemed like.

* * *

**Kyoko:** I would like to give some REP to an amazing author here on Fanfiction she goes by the pen name _mewstar0013!_

Her current story _Queen of the Pirates_ is amazing and is one of the best i've read! It's a Luffy(ko) and Zoro fic. ANd if you dont kno what Luffy(ko) means it means that Luffy is a girl in the story!

**Zoey:** Kyoko is also sorry for any confusion in her story! And she is also sorry that it's taking forever for her to get to the whole confrontation with my dad or should i say meeting.

**Kyoko & Zoey:** and with that said _**R&R**_


	10. Parents meet kids! Luffy's decison!

**AN: **Oda owns One Piece I do not! I'm sorry for any OoC-ness. And OMG! This is my longest chapter yet little over 4000s word without all my ANs! Its almost twice as long as my other chapters...well there is a lot going on in this chapter. I didn't know how this chapter was going to turn out. But Zoey and friends were nice and helped me out

Oh and this chapter is dedicated to : **fmdevil**

for helping me with one of my questions in an earlier chapter. And i have fixed said part of said chapter.

* * *

**~Zoey's POV~**

We were laughing at Atoli's out burst. Robin said something that made me laugh even harder.

"Well shall we head out? We don't know how long this is going to take." I asked after I calmed down enough to talk again.

My crew plus Robin nodded their heads, and with that we set out. Robin was leading the way to the Thousand Sunny.

We decided to take the less direct route to the docks. We didn't want to look too suspicious.

_I'm actually afraid of what is about to happen._

It was not normal for me to be afraid, but I was. One wrong word or one wrong action could change everything. Everything could go down hill. And what if Luffy says no. It really doesn't matter what the rest of the crew says but what Luffy says. He is the captain and its "His" ship, and a crew is suppose to follow the captain.

The walk to Sunny was unbearable, but when we finally got to the harbor, we could see the Thousand Sunny. We could see Zoro, Franky, Ussop and Sanji loading the ship up with supplies. Chopper and Nami were nowhere to be seen. I also didn't see Luffy anywhere either.

If Luffy's not here then what do we do then?

I could feel the eyes of my crew on my back. The plan was for Robin and myself..mostly myself to talk to Luffy first.

I had told my crew on the way here that I had already introduced myself...eh...somewhat. Luffy just knows my first name and nothing more, well that and I'm a devil fruit user.

I turned to my crew.

"You guys need to stay here. I'll wave at you guys when it's time." I tell my crew. I hand my hat to Roxas. He takes it without a single word.

"Sure, but the wait is going to kill us you know Zoey." Loki said while looking at his cigarette box. I'm sure he was debating whether or not to pull another one out or not.

"I know but you gotta manage some how." I say to them for reassurance.

"Zoey, we should see if Luffy's on board." Robin says to me.

I turn to her and nod my head.

"Are you ready Zoey?" Robin asked, her voice was laced with some concerned.

I shook my head no.

"No, but I don't really have much of a choice in the matter. Ready or not I have to do this." I stated with no emotion in my voice. This was also my resolve to myself that I had to do this.

Robin looks at me then she gives me a small smile.

"Alright, lets go"

We walk up to the Sunny-go. Ussop sees Robin and me walking up to the ship.

"Oi! Robin who is your friend?" He shouts at us. This causes the rest of the crew to come and see who was with Robin.

I could feel the butterflies flapping in my stomach, and the nausea was starting to set in. But I took a calming breathe and forced all the feelings down.

_I'm not about to mess this up! Too much is at stake, the East Blue, thousands of lives, and most of all my parents and ours._

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Nami started to speak.

"Holy shit! She looks like a female version of Luffy!" Nami shouted.

"Oi, little sis is right. She does look like Mugiwara." Franky said as he pulled his sunglasses up.

I was able to see his eyes, they were, charcoal black.

Yep its official the only things that Atoli inherited from Franky was hair, building skills and random out bursts.

I saw Zoro walk up behind everyone else. He saw me and gave me a small smirk.

"Well what do you know, Luffy was right when he said we were going to see you again." Zoro said.

"You know her Zoro?" Chopper asked the swordsman.

"Yeah, but its a long story," was he reply. Then he turns his gaze on me. "So what is it that you need Zoey?"

"Actually I need to talk to Luffy, is he here? It's important." I say in mild serious voice. I needed to get the importance out with the sound of my voice.

"Luffy? What do you need to talk to him for cutie?" Sanji asked in his mild flirt voice.

_Ok, gross! He's not going to flirt with me is he?_

"Cook-san, Zoey can't tell us yet. Her business is with Luffy. Its a Captain to Captain meeting you understand." Robin spoke up.

She was backing me up like she said she would.

"WAIT! You're a captain?" shouted the whole crew minus Robin, myself and Luffy since he wasn't here.

"Yes, and I need to talk to Luffy like now. I can't stress how important that it is." I say trying to convince them to speed this up.

"Umm...I think Luffy is in the mens quarters. Zoro go get him." Nami told Zoro.

"Why do I have to? Your voice is loud enough for him to hear you." Zoro complained.

Tick marks started to form on Nami's head.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" The orange haired vixen shouted.

Yep I can see were Loki gets his temper from

But Zoro was already gone. I couldn't see where he went since I was still on the docks. It was common courtesy for another Captain to never set foot on another Captain's ship, if it was just a friendly meeting. The same rules don't apply when your attacking another ship.

Docked ships were not worth stealing from, besides I wouldn't steal from this ship.

I could faintly hear Zoro and Luffy coming up on deck. A few seconds later I was able to see Luffy and Zoro.

"Oi, Zoey! I thought I would see you again. Zoro told me that you had to talk to me and that it was important?" Luffy said in between yawns.

_I'm guessing that he just woke up from a nap._

"Yes, and may I come aboard?" I ask politely. Robin was already making her way on board the ship.

Luffy looked down at me and gave me his trademark smile.

"Sure! So what do you need?" Luffy asks the oh so dangerous question.

I look up at Luffy. "Sorry, but can it be private? I'm a Captain of a crew and the question is a Captain to Captain question. You understand right?" I stated.

The others will find out soon enough so I'm not to worry about that at the moment.

"I understand, follow me," Luffy says then turns to his crew, "Wait here guys this won't take long."

All joking and playing was out of his voice, but it wasn't his serious tone of voice. Maybe this was the voice he used when he's in true Captain mode?

"Yeah, sure" was their reply.

I walked on board the ship and took a quick look around. Not only was my crews eyes on me, but also Luffy's crew were on me.

I saw Luffy walked over to the door that leads to the aquarium room. This was an interesting room since the first thing you see when you walk in is this big ass fish tank that was in a half circle. On the top of the fish tank was decorated with greenish curtains. Inside the fish tank, there were very little fish in the tank at the moment.

In front of the tank was a red couch. It wrapped around in the half circle like the tank. The floor was black and white checker tile. A mast was in the center of the room. It was hollowed out and was connected to the kitchen. It served as a pulley for sending snacks down. This allowed the cook to continue his working in the kitchen without having to leave the kitchen.

I knew this, since Sunny will be my future ship. Franky sure knew how to build one hell of a ship. Around the mast like pulley system was a counter. It wrapped around the whole mast. Off on the side and in front for the aquarium were stairs, that leads to the other parts of the ship.

Luffy walks over and sits down on the couch. He was sitting in a relaxed way. I stayed standing in the middle of the room. It was probably better for Luffy to be sitting.

"So what is is that you need to talk to me about?" Luffy said with a serious voice.

So his instincts were kicking, and he could sense how serious this is.

"Yes, my crew and I need your help." I say blankly. I stared at Luffy in the eyes.

We stared at each other for a minute or so. The air around us was getting thick.

"You need my help? For what?" Luffy asks somewhat confused.

"Yes, we need your help to save the East Blue. I wouldn't be asking you if I didn't need your help." I say with clenched fist.

The look on Luffy's face was of no emotion but it slowly changed as my words sank in to surprise, worry and anger.

"What! The East Blue is in danger? How? What? Why? I don't understand explain!" Luffy asks so fast that it was hard to understand him and his voice was loud but not loud enough for the others outside to hear.

"Yes, the East Blue is in danger and any other Islands that you've been to and gathered crew members from. Hell I even think Alabasta is in danger too! I'm not sure but the Marine that is doing it wants more than the Islands. I think he wants you and your crew dead." I explain.

I was shaking with rage, sorrow and other emotions that I couldn't even begin to describe.

The look Luffy gave me was pure shock. He was standing by now and was stiff as a board.

"How do you know all this?" He asked after my words settled in.

I looked at him, I started thinking back on everything Darius has done. I was starting to shake from the core to the surface.

"I can't tell you, yet. I can tell you that your decision is the key to what I can and can not tell." I say as tears start to form in my eyes, "This guy, he took so much from me, my crew, my friends, and family. And he wants to do it all over again. I have so much to tell you and your crew. Robin only knows so much from her eavesdropping but there is still so much she doesn't know!"

My composer was slipping, this was so hard!

_I'm standing in front of my Dad and he doesn't even know it! My mom is nowhere near here and I just want to break down and cry my eyes out._ I shouted in my mind.

"So my decision is the key? What I say will give me answers to my questions? Like your hat and your friends swords? And why you look like me?" Luffy asked with his hat's brim shadowing his eyes.

I was wishing for my hat now. I wanted to cover my tear filled eyes from Luffy. I didn't want him to see me in this 'weak' state. But I left my hat with Roxas.

I blinked and the tears in my eyes left.

"You know about my hat?" I was shocked and it showed in my voice.

"When you and your friend left we saw them. Both Zoro and I knew something was strange about the two of you, but we became confused when we your hat and the white sword." Luffy explained.

I stood still staring at Luffy. He saw them and never asked about them back then? I'm I underestimating my own father on how much he really know? This is so awkward and strange.

"Yes, those questions will be answered too depending on your answer." I replied.

"Alright"

Luffy sat back down with his head bowed. Everything about him was in thinking mode, and from my mom's words was very rare.

He was quite for a few minutes, even if it was really only seconds. But the wait was killing me.

**~Zoro's POV~**

I watched as Zoey walked on board the ship. The aura that was emitting off of her was one of seriousness, determination and worry?

_Why does she need to talk to Luffy about? And in private too?_

Zoey had asked to talk to Luffy in private. It was a Captain to Captain meeting.

I looked at my crew-mates, everyone was confused, all but Robin it seemed.

_Robin seems to know what is going on_

Once the door to the aquarium room closed, I turned to Robin.

"Ok, what is going on Robin? You know what is happening don't you?" I all but demanded an answer from her.

Robin looked at me with her mysterious cobalt-blue eyes.

"Yes, to a degree. But I'm not obliged to answer. I promised Zoey that I'll let her explain. But whether or not she will explain, is determined by Luffy-san's answer. So it's best that the subject is dropped for now." Robin replied in her calm and soothing voice.

"Robin how did you find out about this?" Nami asked.

_Good question Sea Witch_

The look Robin gave Nami was a sly one, which wasn't anything good for us.

"I saw them in the bar when we got some thing to eat. They left before any of you could see them. But I saw them. When we left the bar I went looking for them. I found and followed them. And that's all I'm going to say for now." Robin explained most of how she found out but not the entire story.

I could faintly hear Luffy through the door. Something Zoey said got to him it seems.

"I wonder what they are talking about in there?"Ussop questioned.

"No idea, but it must be serious." Sanji said as he lite up a new cigarette.

I tuned out the crews conversation. We were going to find out eventually anyway. I looked out to the docks. In the distance I could see a guy waiting.

I was able to recognized him as Zoey's friend from before. He was probably one of her crew members. The rest of her crew must be close by.

I couldn't see any of his swords on him.

_He must be hiding them_

I looked back at the door that lead to Luffy and Zoey. I was getting this feeling that the meeting was coming to a close. But more was about to happen, I just knew it.

**~Zoey's POV~**

The wait for Luffy's answer was killing me!

_How long does it take for one answer?_

It felt like hours but in all reality it has only been two minutes.

I started to rock back and forth from one foot to another. I was never good at waiting, I get that from Luffy.

_If I could use my time powers to speed this up I would_ I thought sarcastically.

Luffy lifted his head and looked me straight in the eyes. Then he stood up.

"I've made my decision." He declared to me.

I looked back at him, I had manage to regain my composer while I was waiting.

"And it is?" I ask with seriousness in my tone of voice my face set in a blank look. I was down right nervous but I wouldn't let it show not now.

"We'll help you." Luffy says with a similar tone of voice but he was smiling. It was his face splitting smile that he is famous for in my time.

I look at him, my face still blank.

_He said Yes?_

_He said Yes!_

_HE SAID YES!_

"Awesome! Oh but my crew was a problem, we don' have a ship." I say with a slightly smaller smile than his.

The look he gave me was sorta priceless.

"What? Really how can you not have a ship?" Luffy asked confused.

"I'll explain that later. I have a lot to tell you and your crew. But I hope you and your crew can keep an open mind when I explain things. So it it ok if we sail with you on your ship?" I ask somewhat embarrassed.

"Yeah, sure I already said we'll team up and save the East Blue." Luffy says with a smile.

He walks in front of me, and looks me in the eyes.

I look back at Luffy. He couldn't begin to understand how happy I was about his answer.

We shake hands to seal the partnership. Then we start to head out but Luffy stops before he opens the door.

"So how many are on your crew?" He asks.

I smile at him.

"There are only seven of us at the moment." I tell him.

"Wow! Ok you're just one smaller than my crew is." Luffy says while laughing.

He opens the door and exits with me following close behind.

When we get outside his whole crew was looking at us. Their eyes were all but begging for us to enlighten them.

"Zoey's crew is going to be joining us for a bit." Was Luffy's shot, sweat and to the point answer for his crew.

There was silence among the members. I saw Robin giving me a small smile.

"WHAT!" Nami shouted at Luffy.

"Joining us? Why? What is going on?" Ussop asks.

Luffy looks at his crew. "Zoey asked for our help to save the East Blue and some other Islands that are here in the Grandline," Luffy answers with a straight face. Then he turns to me. "Zoey go get your crew. We'll work everything out some how when your crew gets here and set sail. After wards you'll tell us everything that is going on right?" Luffy commands/asks me.

"Yeah, and my crew and myself will follow the rules of the ship. We're your guest so my title doesn't exist until this is all over, Captain Luffy." I say with a small smirk.

I shot Robin a quick smile, then walk off the ship. I step onto the docks and wave my hand at my crew. Roxas sees this and turns to the rest of the crew. He tells them its time...I think.

I see Roxas put his swords back into his belt and he takes my hat back from Levi. He leads them to where I am.

"Wow! That's your crew they look strong!" Luffy says from besides me.

I jump a bit. I wasn't expecting him to stand next to me so suddenly.

"Eh...eh..eh yeah, don't startle me like that again." I tell him.

He laughs and smiles at me. My crew reaches Luffy and myself.

I turn to Luffy, "Can you give us a minute?" I ask Luffy.

He smiles and pats my shoulder, then walks back to his ship.

"Thanks!" I call over my shoulder to him. He just waves at me.

When I couldn't see him anymore I turn to my crew, and give them my signature grin.

"We're all set! But we have to follow Luffy's rules for his ship. While we're on board I'm no longer captain, just Zoey. That goes for all of our titles too."

My crew nod their heads in agreement.

_Now for the awkward part_

"So how are we going to tell them?" Yossup whispers to me.

"No idea, we'll just go with the flow I guess. I was afraid I messed the whole thing up for awhile. But it worked out." I told them.

I took my hat from Roxas when he offered it to me. I slung it around my neck, I didn't feel like wearing it on my head at the moment.

"Well we shouldn't keep them waiting. We have a lot to talk about." Atoli says with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, lets go!"

I lead my crew on board Sunny-go. Where Luffy and crew were waiting on deck for us. We all stopped before Luffy's crew. I was in the middle and in front. Roxas was on my right with Loki on my left. Behind us the order was the following. Tory on the outer most left on Loki's side. Then it was Yossup, Atoli and last but not least Levi on the farther most right.

I smile at Luffy and crew.

"Well this is my crew." I say with a smirk on my face.

The moment Sanji saw Levi, Atoli and maybe myself? He went into what Tory forever calls AFM. We never saw Sanji in this mode but between Tory and our Mom's descriptions of it, I'm sure we can pick it out almost immediately.

Sanji's eye changed to the heart and everything else that went with it.

"OH! What beautiful ladies!" Sanji exclaimed, he was about to continue but was...distracted.

"Can it Romeo!" Zoro and Roxas comment together. They both had bored faces on.

Loki face palmed himself.

Atoli, Levi and I had disgusted looks on our faces.

Tory and Yossup were trying hard not to laugh.

Luffy's crew weren't even trying to hide their laughter.

"Shut the fuck UP!" Sanji shouted. He couldn't call Zoro moss-head because Zoey's crew member also said something and he didn't have a nickname for him yet.

"Ok, lets take this to the kitchen after we set sail." Nami says to us.

Luffy and crew got the ship out to sea within minutes. It was actually really cool to see, them in action.

I wonder how it would've been if they were still alive in our time?

We were all inside the kitchen now. The ship was out at sea and it was sailing in the direction of Fish-man Island. We haven't handed Nami the eternal post yet.

Each crew were on opposite sides of the kitchen. Sanji was making coffee or tea for some of us. While the rest of us were either drinking juice or grog.

"Ok, start explaining! You owe us answers and NOW!" The orange hair Vixen all but demanded from us.

We all look at each other. Loki lightly scratched the back of his head. He and Nami shared the same temper, while Levi had Sanji's temper. So I'm guessing is that he is somewhat embarrassed by this. But its not the time to worry about that, they need their answers.

"Yes, I know. But I want you to keep an open mind, for what I'm about to tell you will be hard to explain. We also can't say some things for the fear of changing things too much." I tell them with a straight face.

"Ok, all you're asking of us is to keep an open mind?" Chopper questions.

"Yes." Levi answered Chopper with a smile.

"We can do that, but the last part is hard to understand." Franky says, after finishing off his cola.

"Not everything has logic behind it. That is what Zoey is trying to saw." Robin steps in and explains to those who don't understand.

"Ok, just get on with it already. We're wasting time." Sanji says as he takes a drag of his cigarette.

There was silence for a few moments.

I took a deep breathe before I spoke again.

"We're," I point at most of my crew and myself, "Are you're future children."

* * *

**Kyoko:** Well there you have it! **DON'T KILL ME PLZ!** The meeting **FINALLY**! I'm sure some of you were wondering when it was going to happen right? Lol typing this chapter was very fast. I think it was the music that I was listening too.

**Zoey:** What music were you listening to Kyoko?

**Kyoko:** music from Space Jam! Like the title song Space Jam, I believe I can fly, Fly like an Eagle, Pump up the jam and Are you ready for this. Lol I even ended up watching the movie while I was typing this at...5am in the morning.

**Tory:** Why so early in the morning?

**Kyoko:** Umm...i never fell asleep. I was basically typing this all up in one night. I just couldn't fall asleep stupid ADHD! Well anyway I hope you liked the chapter! Well i'm off to sleep the day away! NITE...er...Morning?

**Roxas & Zoey:** plz do Kyoko a favor and** R&R** her story.

**Roxas:** She still needs help coming up with nicknames for some of the crew. The list is in that "chapter" right before this one. If she likes your nickname she will use it for said character. She will also give you credit for the naming.

**Strawhat crews:** CYA NEXT TIME!


	11. Introduction, fainting, and awkwardness!

**AN:** Here is the next chapter! I hope you like it!

Well anyway I hope you like this chapter. And if any of my readers have any ideas for nicknames for my straw-hat crew except for Zoey and Roxas plz let me know. I would really appreciate it!

**OMG!** I have made 10 chapters! Its a milestone! For a special treat I'm creating a mini story it sorta related to this one, but it sorta isn't if that makes any sense at all. Be looking for it soon.

Oda owns ONE PIECE!

now on with the show!

* * *

**~Zoey's POV~**

"**We," I point at most of my crew and myself, "Are you're future children."**

"WHAT!" They all shouted but Robin. The look of shock on their faces.

"I'm Monkey D. Zoey, future captain of the Straw hat Pirates. And Luffy is my father." I say calmly to them.

There was silence.

"SHISHISHISHISHI" Luffy's laughter broke the silence.

"This is so COOL!" Luffy says while laughing.

I take his reaction as a cue to continue with the introductions. So I nod my head to my crew.

"Roronoa Roxas," Roxas says next. "The future son of Zoro." He finished up saying.

The look Zoro gave us was of pure shock! He never swayed from his standing position it was like he was made out of stone.

"That explains a lot. And it sorta explains why you have Wado." He says after he recovered from the shock.

There was a pause

"Yeah." Roxas replied solemnly.

Everyone in the room caught the pause and the sound in Roxas' voice. But no one said anything.

An awkward silence filled the air. It was getting thicker the longer the silence lingered.

"I'm Loki, future son of Nami and Sanji." Loki says as he lights up a cigarette. He managed to break the awkward silence that was thickening.

Nami and Sanji both had looks of shock and surprise on their faces. I'm sure that Nami's shock was from finding out that she'll be having Sanji's child sometime in the future, and the surprise was finding out that Loki was her future son. For Sanji I'm sure it's the other way around for him.

Neither of them said anything, they couldn't find their voices.

"Well since Loki went then I shall go as well. I'm Levi, Loki's twin sister. So I don't need to explain who my parents are." Levi says.

What happened next was priceless. The look on Sanji's face when he heard Levi tell them that she is his future daughter.

Then something unexpected happened. The cigarette in his mouth falls out of his mouth and he starts to sway then he falls backwards.

A loud **BAM** was heard as he hits the floor.

We all look at Sanji in concern.

"Is he ok?" Loki and Levi asked together. Chopper walks over and checks on him.

"He is ok, but the shock might have been too much. And with the events from earlier just added to the shock." Chopper says to everyone.

"What happened earlier?" Luffy and I asked at the same time.

The look on Levi's face was almost fatal.

"Don't ask." Levi says warningly.

Nami gives Levi a knowing look after she recovered from the shock. Thinking back from everything our mom's told us. It shouldn't be that hard to figure out what happened then.

"Let me guess, Sanji flirted with you." Nami states.

Levi hesitated for a minute.

"Yeah, it was gross, but he didn't know at the time."

Nami just glared at the unconscious form for Sanji. Then she looked away from him.

"Lets leave him, continue on." Nami commands.

So we left him. Yossup fixed his goggles on his head.

"I'm Yossup. The son of Ussop and Kaya." Yossup says quietly.

I was kinda expecting Ussop's reaction to the news. So was everyone else I think.

Ussop seemed to have some sort of heart attack I think. The shock was to much for the poor guy. Then Ussop fell forward and smashed his nose against the floor of the kitchen, thus breaking it.

Chopper rolled him over and bandaged up Ussop's nose. We left him there like we left Sanji earlier.

Speaking of Sanji the poor fool was finally regaining conscious.

"Oh, you're awake?" Loki deadpanned, "Did you sleep well?"

The smirk on his face told you he was trying to get on Sanji's nerves.

_And its working I think_

"Shut up!" Sanji shot back at Loki.

Loki just continued to smirk. He was having fun picking on his future dad I guess.

"Don't start it you two." Nami and Levi say at the same time.

_There seems to be a lot of unison talking going on right now for some reason._

Their tone suggested that they weren't in the mood. And the main explaining hasn't even started yet.

_Oh boy_

"Nico Atoli," Atoli continued never missing a beat. "Robin and Franky are my parents."

There was silence among the parents to be.

"Oi?" Franky sputtered out. He pulled his glasses up and it revealed his eyes to us.

Luffy's whole crew was looking between Robin and Franky trying to see a connection. Then they shook their heads.

_They couldn't see one also_

I let out a sigh. I turn to Tory, the last one to introduce himself. I gave Tory a look, and he nodded his head in agreement.

"I'm Tory, I'm not related to anyone on this crew, but I did learn medicine from Chopper." Tory says while lightly scratching the scar on his face, a habit of his.

Luffy's crew looks at us funny. They don't say anything for a few minutes, the silence was getting annoying.

"It's hard to believe you, but somehow we can." Ussop said. He woke up just before Tory introduced himself.

"We don't have to introduce ourselves, but what are you doing in the past for?" Nami asked?

"To save the East Blue like Zoey asked me earlier, Nami." Luffy says to Nami.

"I know that but how do you know? What info do you have? You know questions and answers to those questions."

My crew looked at one another it was another one of our silent chats.

_'Atoli and Zoey, you guys have to explain.'_

_'Where do we start? The stuff we know or the first time the weapon was used?' _

_'How about letting them decide?' _

* * *

**Kyoko:** sorry for taking so long to update. And OMG! I've made 10 chapters!

**Atoli:** She had finals to study for.

**Yossup:** But she was done with finals a week ago why so long to update, Kyoko?

**Kyoko:** eh...eh...eh...fine I give. I was on vacation I tried to finish the chapter but I couldn't. I really did. I had most of it typed up but you know its had to write when you get back from college and your visiting family I just didn't have to time.

**Yossup:** hmm...hmm...sure...if you say so

**Kyoko:** I really did try! Oh and I plan to have a short side story out sometime soon!


	12. Oh joy explaining! WHAT!

**Kyoko:** Well here is the next chapter. Oh and sorry if most of my chapters are in Zoey's PoV. It's hard writing for this many Ocs and characters so i've decided unless its absolutely needed I will stick to Zoey's PoV but I will state if the PoV changes.

**Yossup:** Sup!

**Kyoko:** Yossup what's up?

**Yossup:** Nothing much.

**Kyoko:** Care to do the honors.

**Yossup:** Yeah sure. Kyoko does not own One Piece or any of our parents. She just owns the second generation straw-hats.

**Kyoko:** nicely done Yossup. Time for the next chapter of Time Lap!

* * *

**~Zoey's PoV~**

I let out a sigh. I probably looked warn out, to everybody.

"Where to begin? There is so much to tell. Ask us something, but don't ask about dreams, we won't tell." I tell them.

"We wouldn't have asked you anyway." Luffy said with his trademark grin.

I smile at him. Robin looks at us then at her crew. Then she turned back to my crew.

"What are we up against? What makes our enemy so powerful you need our help? What is this enemy capable of? How did he get to the past? And what happened to our group in your time. These are the questions we want answers to." Robin listed off questions.

Sadly we have the answers to every single one of them. But the tricky part was telling them what happened without changing the future in the process.

Our parents looked at Robin. There was a look of confusion on their faces.

"Robin what do you mean by 'What happened to our group'?" Ussop asked cautiously.

"It's just something I over heard when I was eavesdropping. It's more of a question that I want an answer to." Robin said.

"Uh..huh" Ussop said with uncertainty.

I sigh. Well time to start explaining.

_Oh boy, fun_

"Our enemy's name is Darius. He is a future marine in this time, but in our time he is the rank of Commodore. He commands over 20 ships, known as the Marines Black OP unit. Each ship has about 500 men on board. The Black OP unit was created to capture you're future selves. But they also chase us, since we're your future children and we all have bounties."

I pause to let this information to sink in. Atoli took over after I stopped talking.

"The Black OP ships can be distinguished from the other Marine ships. The ships all have Black sails with a same blue Marine seagull logo on them. But they are faster, and more agile then the other Marine ships." Atoli said.

"WHAT!" Ussop shouted.

I flinched from the volume of Ussop's voice.

"Can you be any louder?" I ask rhetorically, "Darius and the Black Ops know what you're capable of in our time. I think that is one of the reasons we need to team up. But don't quote me on that. I have no idea what Aoura is thinking." I say to them.

"Aoura? Who's Aoura?" Luffy asked.

"Aoura is the Time Dimension Witch. We'll tell you more later. Let's leave the new questions till last alright," Tory said. "We need to get through the first set of questions before we can go into the new one. And we may have answers to some of the new questions if you wait till we're finished."

Good old Tory, always the voice of reason.

"Ok!" Luffy said.

I sighed exhausted.

"Ok, lets continue, this is taking longer than it should be." Atoli said while crossing her arms.

"Ok, ok, Darius is heading to an island called Akuma. It isn't that far from where we are now, but it is still a few days away," I tell then I turn to Levi, "Right Levi?"

"You're right to a degree Zoey. We're about five days away from the island. Oh that reminds me." Levi stops talking and starts to dig through her bag.

"Ah, ha! Found it." Levi exclaimed. Then she pulled out a purple box. She hands it to Nami. Nami takes it and looks at it.

"What is this for?" Nami asked.

"Put your log pose in the box. Its is designed to keep the log pose from resetting. I have two of them so you can that one." Levi explained to Nami.

"Ok lets get back to what we were talking about earlier before Levi interrupted." I say annoyed.

"Sorry!" Both navigators say at the same time.

"Ok were was I? Oh, yeah, on the Island of Akuma the ancient weapon known as Zeus can be found. This is the most dangerous of all the ancient weapons. Darius fired this weapon 12 years ago and when you faced off against Darius we didn't know what Zeus was capable of. Now we do, and we don't want him to activate the damn thing."

"So you saw what this...thing can do first hand?" Ussop asked us.

"Yes, Atoli you know more about Zeus than I do so you explain." I incline to Atoli.

"Zeus is the most dangerous weapon. It took awhile but we were able to find out that this was the original weapon from those times." Atoli said to them.

I felt a light tap on my arm. I shot a glance to my right. Roxas was the one who tapped my arm.

Roxas moved his eyes to the door and then back at me. I shot a quick glance at the door and back at him. It was a silent chat. He was telling me that he was going to be leaving the room for a bit.

We must have guest outside.

I shot him a look that said 'Alright' and went back to listening to Atoli telling them about the weapon.

"Pluto and Pluton were created after this weapon and they were made with limitations. Zeus is so powerful that it can destroy islands. It was also what made most of the islands that we know of today." Atoli finished.

"Wait, what? You're just making more questions for us." Nami stated.

"Can you tell us more about Zeus? I would like to know more." Robin said, her voice was lightly laced with curiosity.

"Sorry I can't tell more than that. We promised that we wouldn't give dreams and other information away that would change the future." Atoli said apologetically

"I see, that's too bad that you can't tell us more. But I guess it can't be helped." Robin said almost disappointed.

I smiled apologetically to Robin. We would tell her more but we couldn't.

No one seemed to have noticed that Roxas was no longer with us.

"Ok what else is there to tell you?" I thought out loud.

"What happened to us after our fight with Darius and Zeus?" Zoro asked.

I gave them a false smile.

Time for them to know the truth of the battle.

Everyone of my crew members excluding Roxas looked down.

There was confusion written on Luffy's group faces.

I pulled my hat over my eyes.

"Luffy gave the order to Nami, Robin, Nikki and Karri to take us kids and get out of there. We were taken back to the ship and the anchor was raised. We stayed close enough to the island to still be able to see what was going on but not close enough to be in danger. Zeus was destroyed but at a price." I said with my hat covering my tears.

The look on Luffy's crew faces said it all. They figured out, that the boys never made it through the fight alive.

There was a moment of silence...nobody could bring themselves to say anything

"What happened afterwards?" Sanji asked slowly, breaking the silence that lingered around us.

"After the fighting stopped Nami, Nikki, Robin and Karri made there way back to the battlefield. Kaya was in charge of looking after us kids. They were able to recover your guys bodies and then they sent them out to sea. They also kept your weapons they couldn't bring themselves to part with them I guess." I said sadly.

"Wow! I can't believe that was what happened." Ussop said in disbelief. He put his finger on his nose and it pointed upward when he did that.

"Nikki and Karri are Roxas and Your mom's right?" Nami asked once she recovered.

"Yes, I can't tell you more than that." I said solemnly.

"Speaking of Roxas," Chopper said looking around, "Where is he?"

Everyone but me started to look around the room for him.

"Where did he go? He was just here a minute ago?" Luffy asked. This was the first time he spoke in awhile.

"Outside," I state not looking concern at all.

"Outside he didn't want to hear you telling us the sad truth?" Franky questioned?

"Nope, he went outside when Atoli was telling us about Zeus. He said that we had guest outside and that he was going to greet them." I said like it was nothing new.

"What! What do you mean by that?" They all shouted.

"**AHHHHHHHH"**

Screaming came from outside. It was followed by the sound of falling bodies as they hit the ground.

"Geez he sure does live up to his nickname doesn't he?" Loki commented.

"Yep!" I chipped in smiling from ear to ear.

Glad the conversation is off that depressing topic.

"What nickname? What is going on out there?" Luffy asked?

"Well we better check and see if he needs help." Tory says as he opens the door for everyone.

Once we were outside we saw the carnage that Roxas caused.

I could hear a faint whistle from someone behind me when they saw the scene before us.

Before us were bodies and I mean bodies. There had to be about 50 of them altogether. They were all spread out across the deck. Their blood was soaking the deck, making it a crimson red.

The deck needs to be washed now.

Roxas was standing in the middle of the carnage, his back to us. In both of his hands were his cursed twin blades.

"Well that wasn't much of a challenge. I was hoping they would put up a better fight than that." Roxas said disappointed as he was sheathing his blades.

"Wow...how did he? How did he know that there were pirates out here in the first place?" Nami asked dumbfounded.

I smile at her.

"Roxas' nickname is 'Silent Demon'" I tell her.

"Roxas always knows when someone is sneaking around. You also can't sneak up on him either." Levi said while putting her hands on her hips.

Roxas turned around to face us now. His face held boredom.

"Sorry about getting blood all over the decking. But I didn't think you wanted the ship to be destroyed either." Roxas said casually.

"Nice one Roxas." I shout to him.

He just smirks, while I grin.

"Great now my SUPER ship is all dirty!" Franky shouts.

We all laugh.

* * *

**Kyoko:** Sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out. And I'm sorry that it is short. I really did have a hard time writing this chapter. It's just something about this chapter that just dragged on and on. Well anyway I hoped that you liked it. Now I'm off to finish my photography homework that is due tomorrow.

**BYE!**


	13. Dinner time! Worried about her?

**Kyoko:** Well everybody here is chapter 12 I hope you like it.

**Tory:** Kyo aka Kyoko does not own One Piece, Oda Eiichiro does.

* * *

**~Zoey's PoV~**

"_**Sorry about getting blood all over the decking. But I didn't think you wanted the ship to be destroyed either." Roxas said casually.**_

"_**Nice one Roxas." I shout to him.**_

_**He just smirks, while I grin. **_

"_**Great now my SUPER ship is all dirty!" Franky shouts.**_

_**We all laugh.**_

It had taken us about ten minutes to clean the bodies off the deck. We ended up throwing them back onto their ship, that was attached to the Sunny.

Now all that was left to do was mopping of the deck.

"Great, now its time for cleaning up the blood," Ussop complains then he turns to Roxas "Couldn't you have sliced them up a little less messy?"

Roxas looked at Ussop with an expression that said _-Ah-No-._

"What did you want me to use? The back of the blade? The only one I can us the back of the blade with is Wado. My twin blades only allow me to cut, not the other away around." Roxas explains to Ussop.

"Then why didn't you use Wado?" Ussop asked.

"Faster using two-sword style than one-sword style. And they didn't deserve the three-sword style." Roxas said off-handed.

"I give up!" Ussop exaggerated, throwing his arms in the air.

It was quite amusing watching the scene.

"Lets clean up the blood before it stains the wood." Atoli said off-handedly.

"Right." We all said at the same time.

So we pulled all the mops and buckets out and started the drooling task of mopping the deck.

Mopping the deck didn't take that long since there were 13 of us doing it. Sanji and Loki couldn't help since they had dinner to make.

I remember hearing Loki asking if he could help in the kitchen. And Sanji asked if he was the cook for our group and some else. I couldn't catch it. But I'm sure it was something about cooking.

I took a quick look into the kitchen, and smiled a little.

It looked like Sanji and Loki were getting along just fine. The two of them seemed to be in sync with one another as they moved about the kitchen. It kinda reminded me of a show.

"Phew, I'm glad that **UNNECESSARY** task is complete now." Ussop said emphasizing the word 'unnecessary' in the process.

"Will you get over that already? It's in the past." Roxas said annoyed.

I turned to look at them. And shook my head as I made my way down the stairs to the grass deck.

"Knock it off Ussop. Roxas did us all a favor by taking out those guys before they did anything to the ship. But I'm guessing that they thought they could sneak up on you guys and try and kill you. That way they can boost their rep." Levi said with hands on her hips.

"It makes sense. We all have bounties on our heads. There would be a lot of pirates that would like to kill us." Nami said shortly after.

We were about to continue our conversation, but we were interrupted when the kitchen door opened up and Loki walked out.

"Food is ready," Loki said casually, as he pulled a cigarette out of his box.

My face split into the face splitting smile, along with Luffy.

"FOOD!" We both shouted at the same time. I was closest to the stairs and I made it to the kitchen before Luffy did. But he was right behind me.

"OH MY GOD! Their twins!" Ussop shouted from outside. I could hear groaning from outside also.

"Don't tell me Zoey is a bottomless pit too?" Nami complained.

"We're going to be out of food before we get there." Zoro mumbled while he was walked through the door.

My crew was laughing as they walked in.

"Sorry we should've warn you." Roxas said with a slight smirk on his face.

_I'm not that bad...I'm I?_

Luffy and I were already seated at the table but we didn't touch the food. We were waiting for the others to arrive.

Luffy sat at the head of the table and I took the other end of the table across from him. And everyone else took their seats on the sides of the table.

On my left was Atoli, Tory, Yossup, Chopper, Franky, empty seat and Zoro. Zoro ended up sitting on Luffy's right side, go figure first-mate is the Captain's right hand man.

On my right the order went like this, Roxas, Levi, Nami, Robin and Ussop.

There were three empty seats at the table. Two were for Loki and Sanji when they decided it was time for them to sit down and eat with us.

The food in front of us looked delicious! Loki's cooking was always good, but I was also looking forward to be trying Sanji's cooking.

"Sit down Loki. I can take care of the serving." Sanji said to Loki. I had to tare my eyes away from the tempting food that was in front of me. But I eyed Luffy carefully, he was looking at Sanji. I couldn't read his expression.

"I can help too, jerk," Loki responded quickly, "Why should you do all the work? Besides I helped cook the food."

"What did you call me? One you helped enough, and two you got sent to this time period. You and the rest of your group must be tired so take it easy." Sanji shot back at Loki. The cigarette looked like it was going to break.

Loki looked just as mad was Sanji did, if not more so. Loki hated it when he was told not to help with anything cooking related.

Better intervene before a fight breaks out.

"Loki, stop. Just sit down. Sanji is right, time traveling is tiring. Especially when its unexpected." I tell Loki.

Loki shot me a look that said _do I really have too? I have enough energy to help server everyone._

I nodded my head.

He sighed in defeat and took a seat next to Zoro.

"Ok enough talking, lets eat before the food disappears." Zoro said as he was eyed Luffy.

"LETS EAT!" Luffy shouted, as he simultaneously grabbed and stuffed his face full of food.

_Ok, I defiantly have better table manners than my dad._

The meal was beyond delicious! We knew Sanji and Loki were good but their cooking skills combined, was a whole other story.

I was eating at a slightly faster pace than everyone else and nowhere as fast as Luffy stuffing his face. I kept looking down as I ate. Something told me that I should watch my food.

"At least Zoey has table manners..." Nami mumbled.

This made me look up from my food. Just as I did I saw Luffy's hand stretch all the way across the table to my plate.

_Oh, no you don't! Not **MY** food!_

"Time Stop" I say as I point my finger at Luffy's stretched arm.

Everyone looked at me, then back at Luffy. Luffy's arm was stopped in mid air. It was still stretched across the table.

"Huh? Why won't my arm come back?" Luffy asked confused.

My crew started to laugh at Luffy's and other expressions.

"Devil Fruit?" Sanji questioned from his spot in the kitchen.

"You're arm is trapped in time Luffy. Zoey's devil fruit that she ate is called the Time-Time Devil Fruit. It allows her to control time to a degree." Atoli explained to them.

"Don't steal **MY** food! You still have food on your plate." I glare at Luffy.

Luffy shook his head in agreement. I smirk.

"Good. Time Rewind" I point at Luffy's arm and watch as it went in reverse back to being at Luffy's side. Then I put a piece of meat into my mouth.

"Oye, that's a interesting power, Zoey. Can't you go to the past a little bit more and stop Darius that when he got here?" Franky asked.

"Can't, I don't have that kind of power. The most I can do is stop, pause, fast forward and rewind time. I don't have the power to travel through time. That would require me to mess with not only time but space and I don't have that kinda control." I say after I finish eating my meat.

I put more food into my mouth and continued on eating.

"You never lost a fight huh, Zoey? You can't with those powers." Ussop asked.

"I don't fight with my time powers. It's boring. Besides its not an honorable way to fight." I say as I stand up from the table.

"Sanji, Loki thanks for the food it was delicious." I say as I walk over to the sink and rinse off my plate and put it in the sink.

"You're done already Zoey?" Luffy asked around a mouthful of food.

"Yep! I'm full." I say as I walk out the door.

**~Roxas' PoV~**

I watched as Zoey left the room. Something was off with her now that everything was set into motion. She wasn't her hyper-active self, and that usually meant she was worried about something.

"Wow, she didn't eat a lot. Here I thought she had the same appetite as Luffy." Ussop said as he got himself more food.

"We've been told that Zoey's appetite is about half of Luffy's. But we never really considered it. But Zoey really didn't eat as much as she would've any other time." Yossup said as he looked at the door.

Then he shot me a look that said is she ok?

I shot Yossup a look _-I-don't-know-I-can't-read-her-mind-_.

"Is she ok?" Robin asked.

"Don't know, she might be feeling the effects of time traveling now. She's more sensitive to stuff affecting time then we are. Oh that reminds me, what are we going to be doing about sleeping arrangements?" Levi asked, looking at Nami.

"We'll figure something out. Permanent sleeping arrangements won't be made until tomorrow morning. But lets get night watch set up. Zoro you got the first watch then lets see, who will be taking the second shit?" Nami said eyeing the boys.

I watched as she looked at her crew-mates, she didn't even give any of my crew-mates a glance.

_She's not even going to consider us in night watch_

I set my empty mug of grog down on the table. Then I look at Nami.

"I'll take second watch." I pipe up.

Nami looks at me with a look of shock.

"No that's ok, you don't need to take the second shift. I'm sure Sanji, Franky or even Ussop can take the second shift. You don't have to worry about it." Nami said to me. I studied her face, she wasn't going to get any of us do any work around here.

"No, We have to pull our share of work around here as well. This is a pirate ship not a luxury cruise. Besides it's only fair we do our share of the work instead of you guys doing it all. Plus Zoey told us before we boarded your ship that we had to help out. So I'll take the second shift." I tell Nami as I got up from the table and gather up my dishes.

I walk over and put them in the sink.

"Thanks for the meal, Sanji, Loki." Then I walk out of the room, shutting the door on my way out.

I look out at the ocean. I would have to say it was about twilight time. The sun hasn't fully set yet but it was almost there. I then looked around the ship, looking for Zoey.

_**Sigh**_

_Where the hell is she? She's worried about something, but what?_

I scan Sunny's deck. I didn't see any signs of Zoey on the grass deck or the upper deck. Then I looked up at the crows nest.

_She's not up there._

I didn't sense anyone up there.

Then I turned my gaze back to the front of the ship. I looked at the top of the Sunny's figure head.

_She's probably there._

I walk up the the figure head, and look over the edge and in between the mane of Sunny's head. I spotted Zoey sitting cross legged on the figure head.

"What's up? You're not your usually hyper self. Mind telling me what has you bothered?" I ask my captain. I rest my head in my hand as I looked at my captain.

Zoey looks over her shoulder to me.

"I'm just thinking."

"About what? Thinking and worrying are two different things, ya' know." I tell her. I lift my head up off my hand and turn around and look up at the sky.

I swear I could hear her grin.

"I'm worried about her."

_Knew it she was worried_

"She, can take care of herself. But it's surprising that she isn't with us. Everyone else is here but her. But I think that is what Aoura wanted. I think Aoura has other plans for her." I say still looking up at the sky.

"I think you're right but I still worry about her." Zoey said, with worry in her voice.

I smile a bit.

* * *

**Kyoko:** Well there is chapter 12. I hope you liked it.

**Roxas:** What took you so long to get this chapter out? This was a easy chapter for you to write wasn't it?

**Kyoko:** You know Roxas curiosity killed the cat. But I guess i could tell you. I had a surprise birthday party to throw for my friend that's what took me so long.

**Roxas**: oh well R&R


	14. Swords, Knivies, Flowers and Health

**Kyoko:** Well here is the next chapter. There isn't much I have to say for this chapter, but that this chapter will be in two parts. The name I used for Roxas' twin blades are italian and they mean night and day. I know cheesy but hey I couldn't come up with anything better than that...for now any way... I also don't know if there is such a thing as Red Onyx but for this story there is such a thing.

**Levi:** That's ok... it still works... Oh Kyo is sorry for any OoC from Luffy and his gang...

**Atoli:** Kyo doesn't own One Piece

**Kyoko:** Nope I don't but I do own the plot and the second generation :D

**Zoey:** HAPPY EASTER EVERYBODY!

* * *

**~ Roxas' PoV~**

I sat up in my hammock. I blink my eyes a few times to let them get focused to the dim light that was coming through the window.

_**Yawn**_

I look around the room. When my eyes landed on the Luffy and his crew I almost fell out of my hammock.

_Wha the? Oh...Duh...we're in the past._

I recalled yesterdays events.

_This is going to take sometime to get use too..._

I roll out of the hammock and land on the floor without a sound. I didn't hear anyone stir in their sleep so I knew nobody woke up.

_Gotta love Mom's training I received when I was a kid. It pays off._

I put on my shoes and made my way out of the men's quarters. I walk out onto the deck. The cool night air felt good on my face. Being in a room with 8 to 10 other guys got pretty warm at night.

I stretch my muscles and snuffle another yawn. I look up at the enclosed crows nest, I could sense that Zoro was up there.

I start to make my way up to the crows nest. I open the door to the crows nest quietly.

"2000...2001...2002...2003..."

I heard Zoro count. I glanced were he was. He was swinging some big ass weights around like it was nothing.

_I don't think he knows I'm here..._

"Zoro, I'll take over now." I say, as I pull myself all the way into the crows nest.

Zoro stops his training and looks at me.

"Hn..." Zoro replied. He set down his weights and took a towel off of the towel rack. I walk over to the couch that circled the crows nest to take a seat.

I felt Zoro's eyes on me the whole time.

"Something you want to ask?" I ask him. I didn't bother to look at him.

"Your twin blades...their cursed." Zoro stated. I glanced at him.

_Where is he going with this..._

"Yeah, you can tell from there?" I say, turning to face him.

"Yeah, they don't give off a thirst for blood though it's a different type of curse." Zoro said walking over to me. "Can I see one of them?" He asks me seriously.

I look at him.

_This is getting awkward..._

"Sure...just don't swing it around. You'll probably get your arm cut off or something to that effect. Neither of them like to be used unless they are together." I warn him. I pull one of them off of my belt and hand it to him.

"Thanks..." Zoro says, as he slowly pulls the blade from it's sheath. He inspects the blade slowly. Moving it from one side to the other, but never swinging it around to test it's balance.

"Interesting blade, it's pissed that it's drawn, but it won't hurt me for it. What's this one called?" Zoro said after awhile.

I smirk.

"That one is called Notturno, and this one is called Giorno." I tell him as I pull the other one out of my belt and offer the sword to him.

Zoro takes it and pulls it out of the sheath. I could feel both Notturno and Giorno relax, now that both of them were drawn. Zoro started to swing them around expertly. He was testing their balance, and over all feel of them.

"These are some of the finest blades I've ever held. How did you get ahold of them?" Zoro asked me, while putting them back in their sheaths.

"I earned their respect in a way. The curse on them is that they have to be used together and that only a true swordsman can use them. But how I got them was from my mom. They belonged to her before she handed them to me." I tell him taking back my swords and putting them back were they belonged. On my belt.

"I see. So another swordsman joins the crew?" Zoro says.

_Close but not quite... _

"No quite, she's the blacksmith for the crew. She fixes and makes weapons for a living now." I say with a small smile while opening a window to listen to the outside world. Afterwords a laid on my back on the couch looking up at the ceiling.

"Really? Did she make the them?" Zoro asked. He sat cross legged on the floor, with two dumbbells.

I glance at him.

"No, she didn't. She said they been apart of her family for generations, but for the past five generations no one has been able to use them. That was until she tired. She prefers katanas over other weapons but she still knows how to make other weapons and she knows how to use them." I say.

I didn't look at Zoro. I couldn't for some reason. Talking to him about my mom felt weird. He is my future dad, but it was still weird. So I looked around the room everything was pretty much the same as it is in my time. I stopped when my eyes landed on Zoro's sword.

_Wado Ichimonji, Kitetsu III, and Yubashiri...he doesn't have Shuusui yet? And something is wrong with Yubashiri..._

"Is something wrong with Yubashiri?" I ask never taking my eyes off of Yubashiri. I hear the sound of the dumbbells clings against the floor as Zoro putting them down.

"Yeah, it's broken. No blacksmith in Waters 7 could fix it. I don't have a another sword either so this upcoming fight is going to be interesting without three swords." Zoro said walking up to his swords, he picks up Yubashiri and pulls it from it's sheath and shows it to me.

I sit up and stare at the sword.

_Thats the worst thing that could happen to a sword..._

Yubashiri was in a sad shape. The once shiny blade was rusted and 2/3 of the way gone.

_Who ever did that needs to die..._

"I can see why no blacksmith in Waters 7 could fix it." I say still looking at Yubashiri.

"Yeah, its hard using santoryu when you only have two swords." Zoro said, putting Yubashiri away. Then he gathers up the rest of his stuff and puts it all back on.

_If only we were told we were going into the past I could've gathered my backup swords..._

"If I knew I was coming to the past I would have gave you one of my backup swords for the time being." I say looking out the window.

"You have backup swords?" Zoro asks.

I turn to look at him. And smirk.

"Yeah, I have Kitetsu III and Shuusui. You will get Shuusui in the future." I say to him.

Zoro gave me a weird look. If I had to guess it was shock or surprise.

"Really?" Zoro questions.

"Yeah, I was using them before I went back to the island that I lived on to get them checked out by my Mom. Then she handed me Notturno and Giorno so I use them more than the other two." I say, shrugging my shoulders.

"I see. She's the best blacksmith in the world then?" Zoro asks.

"I think so. She never tired to be the best blacksmith she just wanted to make a sword from the rarest and strongest metal in the world, known as the Red Onyx." I say uncertain about the way this conversation is heading.

"It'll be interesting when I met her. Well time to sleep. See ya in the morning." Zoro says as he makes his way down from the crows nest.

_Well that was interesting to say the least. _

I smiled a little...

_Even though it was short I got to spend sometime with my dad._

**~Loki PoV~**

I walked into the kitchen with a yawn. I ran my hand through my spiky goldenrod color hair, in the process I made my sunglasses fall off my head.

"Well morning. Looks like you slept well."

I catch my sunglasses before they fell on the floor and hook them on my shirt. Then I looked at the person who spoke. It was Sanji.

"Morning. So what are we making for breakfast? Oh and I'm helping from now on in the kitchen." I said to Sanji. I head over to the sink and wash my hands.

"Yeah, Yeah, I hear ya. We have to have breakfast ready before everyone wakes up." Sanji says, gathering a few pots and pans from their respected places.

I walk over to him and undid the lock to the refrigerator and opened it up. I pulled out the necessary items and closed the refrigerator.

"What else are you going to need for breakfast?" I ask Sanji as I put the stuff on the counter. I move around the kitchen with ease.

"There is stuff in the pantry that I need still. Does any of your crew have allergies to certain foods?" Sanji asks as he turns the stove on.

"No one has any food allergies in my crew. Well that I know of anyway." I say as I put the spices on the counter next to Sanji.

"Alright, lets get started, before the others wake up." Sanji says as he starts washing the vegetables.

I take the wash vegetables and start slicing them up. We stayed quite for the longest time.

"So, you picked up on my cooking skills?" Sanji asks as he stirs the food. There was a cigarette hanging out of his mouth, unlit.

I glance at him. I gathering the supplies to make coffee.

_Don't ask about the All Blue and we're good..._

"I guess, I think it's more of the love for cooking that I got from you. I had to go the the Baratie and learn the fine art of cooking from Chef Zeff. He was also the one who taught me how to fight. But I guess that is all that I picked up from you." I say as I start the coffee.

"I see, so the old geezer is still alive in your time. That's nice to hear, I actually miss that old fart." Sanji says turning on the water to fill the sink.

"Yeah, that old fart is still alive. He still has a mean kick too. I swear I've had more concussions from him then from all the battles I've been in." I say with a slight chuckle. The coffee was almost done.

"Haha, that sounds just like Zeff. He means well though, I guess." Sanji says while washing the dishes.

I finish making the coffee and move over to help dry the dishes.

"So I'm guessing Levi learned navigation and thieving from Nami-swan?" Sanji asks.

"Navigation yes, thieving not so much. She's good at making wagers but stealing not so much." I say chuckling a little.

We finish the dishes from cooking. Now it was time to set the table for breakfast.

"So there are 15 of us." Sanji says as he pulls the plates from the cupboard. I walk over to the draw with the silverware in it.

_It would be 16 if she was with us. I wonder what happened to her..._

"Yeah," I say grabbing the silverware and bringing it over to the table. I started to set the appropriate silverware on the table.

"So what does everyone on your crew drinks?" Sanji asks opening the cupboard with the cups in it.

"Atoli and Tory drink coffee. Roxas will drink grog during lunch and dinner but never with breakfast, so he either drinks plan milk or green tea. Levi, and I usually have green tea. And Yossup and Zoey usually have orange juice." I say walking over to Sanji taking the cups from him.

I walk back over to the table and place them on the table.

"Well that should do it for breakfast. Everyone should be waking up soon. Does Moss-head's son know when breakfast is?" Sanji ask me.

"The Pin Cushion knows when breakfast is. He would hear the stomping of feet from all the way up in the crows nest, with his sharp hearing." I say chuckling a little.

"Pin Cushion? Is that the best you could come up with?" Sanji ask jokingly.

"Hey, Roxas doesn't have green hair or anything out of the ordinary to call him something else. But he does carry around all those blades. It makes him like a human pin cushion. But yeah I do need a better nickname for him. We get along most of the time but we still don't see eye to eye all the time." I say walking to the door.

_I need a smoke..._

"Yeah you do, need a better nickname. Hey, where are you going?" Sanji calls to me.

I look over my shoulder pulling my glasses over my eyes.

"To smoke." I say calmly walking out the door. I lite my cigarette and take a long drag. I look out onto the vast ocean.

_I wonder what happened to Mel..._

I hear the doors open below me, followed by footsteps. I look over the edge to see everyone walking out of the sleeping quarters.

I quickly shoot a glance up at the crows nest too see Roxas making his way down.

I put out my cigarette and make my way back inside the kitchen.

_Time to eat, and start a new day..._

**~Atoli's PoV~**

Breakfast was delicious, thanks to the combined efforts of Sanji and Loki. Luffy tired to steal food from Zoey again, which ended up in him getting his arm trapped in Zoey's time powers yet again.

I was making my way to the library that was at the back of the ship. I wanted to see what type of books Robin had on board the ship at this time. If there were any that I didn't read yet I wanted to read them. I was also going to need to talk to Robin about Akuma and the little dilemma we will have once we get there.

I walk into the library and look around. It didn't look any different than it did in my time. I walk over to the bookshelves and start looking through one shelf of the bookcase.

_Robin's collection is not as vast as it is in my time. _

I look through the other shelves. I find one book that I haven't seen yet in my time. So I pull it off the shelf. The book itself was old. The cover was warn and was starting to tare. It was a pretty thick book, I say it was about 600 to 700 pages thick.

"That's a interesting book." A smooth and calming voice said behind me.

I turn around an look at Robin. I smile a little at her.

"It looks like an interesting book. This is one that I haven't read yet. The library that I have access to is so much bigger than this. I was surprise that I found one that I haven't read yet." I tell her looking back at the books.

I hear her walk up behind and start looking at the books also.

"It's not that big, it's also nowhere the size at Ohara's Library." Robin says pulling a book from the bookshelf.

"Ohara doesn't exist anymore Robin. But I would've loved to see that library." I say walking over to the couch that was in the room.

"I know, I saw it's destruction 20 years ago. So I'm guessing that you're an archeologist then?" Robin ask taking a seat on the couch and opening a book.

"Yes, I'm also a shipwright. I have a love for history but also a love for building. Though I self taught myself building. I mainly looked at Franky's blue prints and what not." I say looking at the book.

"I see. Can you read the Ponoglyths like I can?" Robin asks turning the page of her book.

I smile a bit.

"Yes I can. That also brings up a topic that I need to talk to you about." I say turning to look at Robin.

Robin stops reading and closes the book. She then looks up at me.

"Yes, what is it?" Robin asks.

I had her full attention now.

"On Akuma, are three ponoglyths each of the ponoglyths tell us different things about Zeus. One will tell us where the weapon is located, how to activate it, and the other one will tell you something about the Rio Ponoglyth."

Robin didn't ever bat a eyelash when I told her that little piece of information.

"I see. Well there is nothing we can do until we get there." Robin says getting up. "Come on, it's a beautiful day lets read outside instead of being cooped up inside all day." Robin said walking to the door.

"Okay." I say getting up and following her outside.

Once we were outside up on the flower deck. There was a slight breeze in the air. Robin and I set up the outdoor table and umbrella. Sanji had brought us some drinks earlier.

"So you took the same route that we are taking right now, through the Grandline." Robin asks taking a sip of her drink.

"Yeah, we had to. We had to pick of Tory from the Sakura Kingdom." I tell.

"Sakura Kingdom? That's the island that Doctor-san is from, it was formally known as Drum Kingdom." Robin says turning a page of her book.

"Yeah, Zoey decided that it would be cool to take the same route that you guys did the first time around so we never changed our course." I say looking out onto the ocean.

"I see, well I guess time repeats it self sometimes doesn't it." Robin says.

I smile a little. I turn back to my book and we read in peace.

_I guess it does, once in awhile..._

**~Tory's PoV~**

I was making my way to the doctors office, that belonged to Chopper. I was going to ask him if he had any medical supplies that he could spare. I had most of what I needed but I was still lacking some items that I couldn't find at the medical store.

I knock on the door.

"Yes?" Choppers small voice comes in for inside.

"Chopper can I come in?" I ask through the door.

"Yes, you can." Chopper calls to me.

I open the door. The medical room was small but it worked for Chopper and me. When you walk into the room the on the right was a table, with different types of medical equipment and on the right there was a small one person bed. It was covered in light green sheets.

"You need something Tory?" Chopper asks from his seat.

I smile a little.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you can help me with some of my medical supplies." I ask taking a seat on the bed.

"Huh? Um ok." Chopper answers scratching the back of his head.

I show him my bag, from what I bought on the island.

"You have an incomplete medical kit here. And you're a doctor?" Chopper says still looking through my 'kit'.

"I know, its not complete, I ended up leaving my medical bag on our ship back in our time. I just picked this stuff up at the island that we were on. This is why I asked for your help." I tell him.

I was helping him sort through my medical supplies.

"Yeah, I can help you with getting the rest." Chopper says.

So we started to gather what I was missing for my kit.

"So, I couldn't help but notice the 'X' on your shirt. What the meaning for it?" Chopper asks why we work.

"Huh, oh I learned medicine from you so that's the reason for the 'X'. Is that a problem?" I ask helping him.

"Huh, oh, no. I was just curious. So what happened after...you know what." Chopper asks slowly.

"Nami and the girls dropped me off at Sakura Kingdom. They made sure that Doctorine took care of me. They exchanged phone numbers and I was able to stay in touch with Nami and the girls." I say.

"Doctorine is still alive in your time?" Chopper asks, his eyes shinning a little.

I grin a little.

"Yep! She's still crazy as ever. She's over 150 now. I swear she's never going to die." I say with a slight chuckle.

"Hehehe...that Doctorine for yeah. I'm glad that she is still safe in your time." Chopper says.

We stay quite for a bit while we finish up my bag.

"Say, Tory, last night while you guys were explaining you mention two more crew members." Chopper asks looking at me.

"Oh, you mean Karri and Nikki? Yeah they will be future crew members." I say putting stuff in a bag that Chopper was letting me use.

"Yeah, what are they like? They will be Zoey and Roxas' moms right?" Chopper asks.

"Yeah, Karri is Zoey's mom. Karri is probably the only female that could understand Luffy's crazy antics and not flip out. She's nice also, she took over being captain after the incident. She's the one that made the decision that they should split up, so that the marines couldn't find them. And Nikki is Roxas' mom. Nikki is to put it simply the only woman that is as insane as Zoro is. Nikki took over being the first-mate of the crew. It made sense she and Karri have been friends since they were teens. Nikki is also an amazing blacksmith but, that wasn't what she always did. She had another occupation, along with blacksmithing. But she preferred being a blacksmith over her other occupation." I say looking out the window.

"What did Nikki do other than being a blacksmith?" Chopper asked curiously.

"I don't know if it's my place to tell you that, you should ask Roxas that question." I tell Chopper. I get up from my spot.

"Ok I'll ask Roxas. What was Karri's job on the crew?" Chopper ask jumping to the floor.

I look down at him.

"She was intelligence or a spy for the crew. She's able to gather information better than Robin can." I say walking to the door.

"Oh I see."

"Well we better go, Lunch should be ready soon and if we don't get there before Luffy and Zoey we might not get any food." I say with a slight chuckle, as I open the door.

"Yeah,"

We walk out of the medical room, shutting the door behind us.

_Being able to talk to my mentor again is nice..._

* * *

**Kyoko: **Well what do you think? Sorry if it got a little 'blah' at the end. This is also the first part of a two part chapter.

**Tory:** Kyo wanted to get some interaction between the parents and children. The next chapter will continue this but with the rest of the crew.

**Zoey:** Happy Easter!

**Loki:** Zoey you already said that at the beginning of the chapter.

**Zoey:** But I wanted to say it again...(sad face)

**Loki:** Aww Zoey don't be sad.

**Roxas:** Geez Flirt Cook why did you go and make the Captain sad?

**Loki:** I didn't mean to! It's not like you don't do it every now and again Pin Cushion!

**Roxas:** What ever..

**Kyoko:** Ok knock it off you two. R & R


	15. Maps, Cola, Slingshots and Strawhats

**Kyoko:** Well hello everybody! Sorry for taking so long on getting the next chapters out. I think I burned myself out and I lost my will to write. So I decided that I should take some time off and worry about my homework for Collage. But I'm back now and I'm back to writing. Sorry if anyone is OC! Oh and sorry if some parts are longer than the others I couldn't think of what else should go with said parts.

* * *

**~Levi's PoV~**

I walked out of the kitchen, after lunch. I headed to the girls room. I needed my bag.

I walked into the girls room, grabbed my bag that was sitting next to the bed. I opened it up and started to pull stuff form it. I pulled out some rolled up maps. I heard the door to the room open.

I pause from my search to see who it was, it was Nami. I smile a little at her.

Nami smiles back, and walks over to her closet.

"Hey," I say to her, and continue my search through my bag.

"Hey," Nami calls back from searching through her closet. "I was wondering, do we stay heading towards Fish-man Island or what? I mean we don't have an eternal post to this island, so how are we going to get there?" Nami asks, she turns her head to look at me.

I briefly look up from my bag to make eye contact to her.

"Remember that box I gave you last night?" I ask her, and Nami nodded her head.

"I didn't hand that to you, for nothing. We need to change our course. It was ok to head to Fish-man Island up until now. But now we need to change it so we can get to Akuma." I say pulling more maps out of my bag.

Then I came across the rolled up wanted poster of Luffy's.

"Oh, I forgot that I had this." I comment about the poster and put it off to the side. I hear Nami's heels as she walked over to me. I felt the bed sink as she sat on it. I look up at her. Nami was glancing at the stuff I was pulling out of my bag. The look on Nami's face gave away that something was on her mind that she wanted to ask.

"Can I look at some of this?" Nami asks slowly. I smile at her.

"Sure, I'm not going to stop you." I say as I pull out my notebook I use for navigation. Then I pull out a small cardboard tube. I pull the lid off of it to check if the contents were still inside of it. I put the lid back were it belonged after I was done.

_Heaven help if anything happened to those...Atoli would kill me..._

I heard paper rustling as Nami unrolled the maps that I pulled out a moment ago. I went through my bag some more, I came to the more valuable things in my bag. Like my eternal posts that I bought back on the island. I pulled them out one at a time and started to look at the name plates.

"These maps are really amazing! Did you make them?" I hear Nami ask me, not taking her eyes off of the maps as she studied them. I put the two eternal posts I was looking at down on the bed.

"No I didn't make them. I'm just borrowing them for the time being." I say, while I grab two more post from my bag.

Nami looks up from the maps and looks at me. There was a look of question on her face. "Borrowing them? Then who's are they?" Nami asks, I just look at her. Then I look of recognition comes upon her face.

"They're mine? You're borrowing them from me." Nami says slowly.

"Yep! They're from **your** collection of maps of the world." I say smiling. Then I hold out one of the eternal post to Nami.

Nami puts down the maps gingerly and takes the eternal post form me. She turns the enteral post in her hand, until the name plate faced her.

The name plate read: _**Akuma**_

"You had an eternal post to the island this whole entire time!" Nami raised her voice at me. I flinched a little. Waiting for her to hit me upside my head, but it never came, I hesitantly look up at her. She was looking at me weird.

"What? Its kinda a normal reaction for me. You raise voice, I flinch and wait for pain to come to my head." I say, with a slight pout.

_What do you expect...your my mom..._

"Oh, lets go, we need to get on the right course if we're going to make it in time to stop this guy." Nami say getting up from the bed.

_**Sigh...**_

_I really did think she was going to hit me for a second. Damn Nami needs to work on her temper..._

I get up from the bed. I put my bag on the bed. I would clean up my mess before bed anyway. I follow Nami up to deck.

"**GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE NOW!"** Nami yells. We hear the pounding of footsteps coming from all over the ship.

We watch as everyone come to the main deck.

"What it is Nami?" Luffy asks, while his hand was on his hat.

"We need to change our course, stupid. Up until now we've been heading towards Fish-man Island, not Akuma. We need to turn the ship to the starboard side, Now!" Nami commands as she looks at the eternal post.

We watched as most of Luffy's crew got to work on changing the ships direction. My crew barely did anything. Well we couldn't Luffy's crew got this down to a 'T' and we would just get in the way.

"Ok! We're on the right course now!" Nami shouts as she lines up the ships direction with the eternal post.

"I didn't know that you had an eternal post to the island Nami?" Luffy asks. "Its not mine, it belongs to Levi." Nami answers.

"Oh," Luffy replies. Everyone went to do there own thing now. I turn around to head back to the girls rooms to clean up my stuff. I hear Nami fall into step next to me.

"I can still look at the maps right?" Nami asks.

"Yeah, you can." I say, as we walk.

_You don't need my permission to look at your own maps...mom..._

* * *

**~Atoli's PoV~**

I walk around the haul of the ship. Seeing if there were any differences to the ship from my time and now. From what I could tell there were none. I walked around until I came upon Ussop's workshop and Franky's workshop.

I bit my lip a little bit. Just a few minutes ago I went to Levi to get my blueprints from her. I was debating whether or not to show them to Franky. I never made a ship before, sure I made little boats like dinghy's and such. But those are easy to build. But making an actual ship to sail the waters of the Grandline that is something else entirely different.

I tightened my grip on my tube. I never had anyone to teach me, so I'm not even sure my ship will sail let alone float on water. Levi and I were going to go and see Iceburg-san. I was going to have him check over my blueprints and everything else.

I already bought the wood for the ship. Adams woods, the same type of wood that the Thousand Sunny is made out of. I took a calming breath and continued my walk around the haul. I stopped briefly when I heard whistling. I walked towards the sound.

I stopped when I notice it was Franky who was whistling. He was filling up the barrels of cola for the cola machine. I set my tube down in the hallway and walk over to him.

"Oi, Atoli? What's up?" Franky says, when he sees me.

I smile at him. "Just looking around. Seeing if anything is different between the Thousand Sunny from my time and your Thousand Sunny." I say finding a place to sit.

"Oi, Sunny is still around in your time?" Franky asks. I smile at him.

"Yep! Sunny is around in our time, actually it is the ship that we sail on. But we're going to get a new ship." I say pulling my cowgirl hat off of my head and set it next to me. Then I lean back, using my hands to support myself.

A slight frown came on Franky's face. And I giggled a little.

_He thinks we're getting rid of Sunny._

"We're not getting rid of Sunny. We're giving Sunny back." I say as a slight explaination.

Franky lifted up his sunglasses and gave me a confused look. Franky stopped filling the barrels by now.

I started giggling again.

"Zoey came up with the idea. We're going to get a new ship and give Sunny back to our moms. We're going to give it to them like a mother's day present or something to that effect. They know we're getting a new ship but they don't know what we're going to do with Sunny. Before we got sent here, we just arrived at Waters 7." I say causally, looking down at my cowgirl boots.

I glance up at him.

"Oi...*sniff*...that's...*sniff*...so nice...*sniff*" Franky says through is tears. He was crying with snot coming out of his noise,he also had a handkerchief in his hands. He was trying to hid his tears.

I give him a small smile.

"You ok Franky?" I ask him. I started to get up and walk over to him.

"I'm... not crying...you can stay there." Franky says, as he was calming down. I settle myself back down in my seat.

Ok Franky whatever you say...

After a few minutes, Franky finally calmed down.

"You done now?" I ask Franky.

"Oi, yes. So, what are you planing for the new ship?" Franky asks. I look at him confused.

"What do you mean?" I ask after a few seconds.

Franky shakes his head, a bit.

"I mean what type of ship are you going to get? You're going to get a new ship from Galley-La right?" Franky asks.

I smile.

"No, we're not. We're going to ask for their help." I say looking at my boots again.

"Huh? You lost me..." Franky says.

I hesitate...

_Its now or never...I guess._

"I going to build our next ship. I was going to ask Iceburg-san if he could look at my blue prints to make sure the ship is designed right for it to sail." I say slowly.

There was silence between the two of us.

"You're a shipwright?" Franky asks.

"Yeah, I'm also a archaeologist. But I can a sure you, that I never had anyone to teach me how to build a ship but i've studied a lot. I built some dinghys and smaller boats. The blueprints that I made for our new ship were made from looking at your blueprints for the Thousand Sunny." I explain. I look everywhere but at him.

"Oi, do you have the blueprints with you? Can I look at them?" Franky asks, as he stands up.

"Yes, I have the plans with me. Let me go and grab them." I say as I get up and head to where I left my blueprints.

I come back a minute later and hand the tube to him.

"Here"

"Thanks" Franky says as he opens the tube. He pulls out the blueprints and starts looking at them.

There was silence between us.

"Did you really design this? This is SUPER!" Franky says after a minute of looking at them.

"Really?" I exclaim. I look up at him, since he is taller than me by a few feet.

"Yep! Lets go, I want to look over theses more." Franky says as he walks through the door.

I grab my hat and place it back on my head. Then I follow him through the door.

I smile as I follow him.

_Thanks...dad..._

* * *

**~Yossup's PoV~**

I stretch as I walk out of the kitchen. "Thanks Sanji, Loki!" I call over my shoulder to the two cooks. The sounds of their appreciations were muffled as the door closed. I look around the decks, Roxas was sleeping on the grass deck under the tree. I continue to look around the decks. I didn't see anyone else on the deck. I leave and go below.

I walk to Ussop's workshop. Wondering if he was there. I round the corner and sure enough Ussop was there. Tinkering away at something. I couldn't tell what it was at the moment.

"Hey, what you working on?" I ask as I walk up behind him. Ussop turns around to look at me.

"A new project I can't tell you what it is." Ussop says as he goes back to working.

I walk over to Franky's desk and pull the chair out. I turn it around so sit on it backwards. I rest my arms on the back of the chair and watch as Ussop tinkered away.

There was silence between the two of us.

"So, what's the future like? Wait are you allowed to tell?" Ussop asks breaking the silence that was between us.

"Zoey didn't say we couldn't tell. I think it's mostly the big events that we're not allow to tell. But what is the future like...hmm...i'll say that its almost the same as it is now." I say with my hand under my chin, thinking.

"Really, its not all that different?" Ussop questions, he lifts up his project to inspect it form a different angle.

I rest my head against my arms and close my eyes.

"Yep, the only thing I see different right now is the wanted posters. Oh and the people that you know now are about twenty years older."

_According to Atoli we're only 21 years into the past. _

"About twenty? Let me guess you can't tell me the exact years can you?" Ussop asks in between his hammering.

"Nope, I can't. Anything else you want to ask me?" I ask as I listen to his work.

There was a pause in his work and I crack open one eye at him. Ussop had a finger on the tip of his noise and making it point straight up.

"Tell me some of your adventures, if that's ok." Ussop asks while he put some of his tools away.

_I think I can manage that..._

"Hmm...what story should I tell? There are a few that I can tell you. Before Grandline or after we entered the Grandline?" I ask him, sitting up straighter. Sloughing while telling a story only bored your audience.

"Hmm...start at the beginning of your adventure with Zoey and the others." Ussop says as he turns around and giving me his full attention.

I think back to how Zoey and the others came to Syrup Village.

A smile came to my face at the memory.

"Ok, The day started off like any other day..." I started to convey the first meeting in twelve years to Ussop.

_Maybe you can tell me some of your adventures later..._

* * *

**~Zoey's PoV~ **

I stared out at the wide open ocean in front of me. I've been sitting on top of Sunny's head since dinner time. I didn't know why but I always liked staring out at the ocean.

I remembered when I was little mom always told me it was the ocean calling out to me. I close my eyes and listen to the waves lap against the side of the ship.

A image of my mom came to my mind. I missed her and Aunt Robin a lot. I missed a lot of people but I knew the one I missed the most was my dad. Granted being in the past I got to spend the next five days with him, while on our way to Akuma.

_I wonder how everyone is doing in our time? Is Amy a officer in the marines yet? What about Mel? What happened to..._

I felt something touch my head. I open my eyes and look up at what was touching my head. It was Luffy.

"Hey!" I say to him.

Luffy removed his hand from my head and a pout came to his face.

"Your in my spot." Luffy says in mock anger. I grin and stick out my tongue at him.

"So, its my spot for now." I comment back. Looking straight up at him. I coot over to let him sit next to me. The figure head was big enough for the two of us to sit there.

"But I can share it." I say childishly. Then we both started to laugh.

"Thanks!" Luffy says. He takes the offered seat and plops down next to me. We both look out at the ocean. We watched as the few clouds pass by, in complete silence. But it was a conformable silence.

"You miss your time?" Luffy asks breaking the silence between us. He never turned to look at me he just looked forward.

I stare out at the horizon, I watch as the sun slowly set.

"Yeah, I do." I say slowly. I watched as the sky slow fade from pinks, purples, yellows and oranges to black.

"How are you going to get home once all of this is over?" Luffy asks a very important question.

I smile weakly, but never took my eyes off of the sky.

"I dunno, we'll figure something out." I say casually.

**Shishishishishi**

_One day down, four more to go... until we face our biggest nightmare..._

"We'll stop Darius, you don't have to worry about that. We'll save the East blue, the Grandline, and we'll save the future you didn't get to have." Luffy said calmly. I turn to look at him.

I smile at him.

"Yeah we'll stop Darius, I know we will." I stat.

_**Yawn!**_

**Shishishishi**

I guess we should go to bed, who knows what will happen tomorrow." Luffy says getting up...and almost falling off Sunny's head.

I quickly grab Luffy's Hand to steady him.

"You know if you fall in I'm not coming in after you. You're on your own for that one." I say sarcastically.

**Shishishi**

"Aww, I won't fall in." Luffy says grinning ear to ear.

"I could push you, ya know...Wait if I do that it might take someone too long to save you and you might drawn. And if you die I won't exist...drat" I say rethinking my plan.

I get up and make my way over to the deck. I pause and wait for Luffy.

He gets on the deck and we start to make our away to the bedrooms.

"Night, Zoey!" Luffy calls to me as we part ways.

"Night..." I call back, only loud enough for him to hear. "...Dad..." I say softly. I walk to the girls room in silence.

_A future we never got to have..huh? I like the sound of that..._

* * *

**Kyoko:** So what did you think? I don't know why but whenever i recover from a writers block i feel like my writing style always changes. Does it seem to match my other chapters? Oh I'm going to go through Time Lap and revise some of it. I just read through it all...again...and i think i can write some parts better. What do you guys think? Should I?


	16. Music and Time: missing member

**Kyoko: **Ok so I'm going to try and pick up the pace a little bit. I keep feeling like I'm leaving you guys in suspense, just waiting for me to get to all the fight scenes. So just so you know, there are about two more chapters till we start getting into the good stuff. You know the good old strawhat ass whooping stuff.

I've finally figured out the rest of how this story is going to go so that a plus for me. So I plan to have this story having 24 chapters, that includes the descriptions chapter.

ONLY 4 away from having 50 reviews! WHOOT! Thats an accomplishment for me!

Ok I'm sure we've had enough of me rambling so now on with the show.

Oh and tomorrow Aug 7, 2011 marks the 8th month anniversary of this story being publish!

**Oda** owns One Piece, I just borrow the charters for mine and your enjoyment.

* * *

**~Zoey's PoV~**

I woke with a Yawn, stretching out my limbs. I silently roll out of my hammock, and stretch one more time. Slipping on my sandals and grabbing my strawhat off of the nightstand. I look at my hat, and frown slightly.

_Today makes day three on our journey to Akuma, but day four in the time we spent here in the past. Which means four days we missed in our time. And four days of not knowing if Mel was ok..._

Yesterday was a crazy day. We all had to be on our toes. From Sea Kings attacking us and the ten Grandline Cyclones coming out of nowhere, we were all ready for a nice day of relaxation. We had a problem with Luffy's and mine hats. Both of our hats came flying off of our heads at the same time! Luffy was able to grab both of them, thank goodness. Levi had us put them inside for the time being. Her reasoning, was so we didn't have to worry about them.

When we finally had a break from the crazy, around lunchtime. Luffy grabbed our hats, but he couldn't tell which one belonged to who. I had to look at the two hats and sense which one was mine with my time powers. I handed him his hat and placed my hat back on my head. But Levi took it off just as fast as I put it on.

Levi said she was going to a slight alteration to my hat, and left the room. But came back a few minutes later with a wide strip of blue cloth, a needle, some thread and my hat. She sat at the table and placed my hat on the table. She pulled off the red band that was on my hat and started to fold the blue fabric around my red band. Then she sowed the two sides together, making a sleeve for my red band. Then she placed the now blue band on my hat.

Levi said we can cut the blue sleeve once we got back to our time. But this made it easier on all of us, to tell which hat belonged to who now.

This was what made me frown the most. I liked the red band, I'm not a fan of the blue band on my hat now. But I guess that I got to live with it for a few more days.

I place the hat on my head, and make my way to the kitchen, for some breakfast.

I walk into the kitchen the different smells form all the different type of foods Loki and Sanji made, was making my mouth water.

"Morning everyone!" I say as I take my seat across from Luffy. Breakfast wasn't on the table yet but that was ok, not everybody was here yet.

Tory and Yossup weren't at the table yet. Everyone gave their various versions of morning to me. I sat and waited for the food to come.

"So do we have a game plan for when we get to Akuma?" Ussop asks looking at all of us.

I hear the door open and the sound of footsteps soon follow. I grin at Ussop.

"Nope! Not really!" I say nodding my head at Tory and Yossup as they take their seats on my left.

"Isn't there three Ponoglyths on Akuma?" Yossup asks leaning back to look at Atoli, who was on the other side of Tory.

"Yes, there are three Ponoglyths. I already told Robin this but it's important that you guys know as well. Two of the Ponoglyths talk about how to activate the Zeus. And the other one isn't related to Zeus at all." Atoli says placing her elbows on the table, interlocking her fingers and resting her head on her hands.

"So how do we know which one is which?" Nami asks looking at Atoli.

Loki and Sanji started to set the food down on the table. Everyone knew not to touch the food until everything was set. That even included Luffy, who was twitching in his seat to start eating. I was hungry too, but I at least had the patience to wait like everyone else.

"Well I don't know. The only way to tell is if we read them." Atoli said smoothly.

"Well that means Robin has to go and find them all since she is the only one who can read them." Ussop stats.

Atoli smiles a sly smile at Ussop.

"Who said Robin was the only one who could read the Ponoglyths? Did the thought ever cross your mind that one of us could read them as well?" Atoli asks sincerely?

Luffy's crew looks at Atoli a weird.

"Atoli can read the Ponoglyths, just like Robin can." Levi stats.

"Really? That's cool!" Luffy says as Sanji and Loki take their seats at the table.

"Ok we can all eat now. And Luffy if **YOU** try and steal from the girls plates again I'm going to kick your ass." Sanji threatens, but from the look at Luffy's face he really didn't care. Or he wasn't paying any attention to Sanji, since he already had his mouth full of food.

I was halfway through my third plate of food when something didn't fell right to me. I stopped, my fork was halfway to my mouth. I paused for a second. I place my fork back on my plate.

_Something isn't right. I don't know what it is but something is off..._

"Zoey what's up?" I vaguely hear Roxas ask me. I glance around the table. Everyone was almost done with their food, but the food was forgotten and everyone was looking at me.

I pause.

_I don't know what's up. Its just something..._

"I don't know..." I say slowly, turning to look at Roxas. "Something doesn't feel right to me...Like..." I stop mid sentence.

I pushed myself away form the table and bolted out the room, so fast that the others didn't have time to respond to my sudden movement.

I ran out to the balcony and scan my surroundings for something...anything to explain this feeling I was getting. I gripped the handrail with both hands.

I looked straight out at the ocean...I saw nothing.

I looked to my left and my right...I saw nothing _also_.

Finally I looked around the deck, Still I saw **NOTHING!**

_What the **hell** is making my Time powers go **off**!_

I heard the rushing of footsteps followed by the door opening, I briefly saw everyone rushing out of the kitchen to me. They all had different looks on their faces. Some were looks of concern, some were looks of worry, and some were looks of seriousness, they knew whatever was making me act this way was big.

"What's the matter Zoey? You never act like this...before..."Levi trails off the worry in her voice was inedible.

I didn't respond to her question. My mind was spinning, and my heart rate picked up a bit. I was too focused on finding what was making my powers go off. I gripped the handrail tighter, to the point were my knuckles were turning white.

**~Roxas' PoV~**

I was finishing up my glass of milk. When I notice something was off. I quickly glance around the room till my eyes landed on Zoey. She had stopped eating, and it seemed like she was frozen in place. Her fork was halfway to her mouth and her mouth was slightly open getting ready to take her bite. She was slightly tense and the look in her eyes told me something wasn't right. Her eyes had some uneasiness in them that was almost never there. Then she placed her fork back on her plate.

I place my cup down on the table. And look at my Captain.

"Zoey what's up?" I ask casually. I didn't want to bring too much attention to her. Something told me it wouldn't do her any good if everyone was concerned about her. But it still made everyone turn their attention towards us.

I waited for her reply.

"I don't know..." Zoey said slowly, turning towards me. Her eyes were slightly glazed like she wasn't really seeing me but yet she was.

_Something is very off here..._

"Something doesn't feel right to me...Like..." Zoey stopped mid sentence. I couldn't tell what happened next since all I saw was a red and black blur.

_**THUD! SLAM!**_

Zoey's chair hit the floor and the door slammed shut. There was no Zoey, and I didn't know what I was doing but I was standing and heading towards the door. I heard everyone else standing as well.

"What happened?"

"Is something the matter?"

I faintly heard some of the crew say. I wasn't really paying attention to that I was more worried about Zoey. Something was seriously wrong and it wasn't sitting well with me.

I head towards the door, everyone else was following my lead.

I opened the door and stepped outside. Zoey was off to the right of the door gripping the hand-railing tightly. Zoey's eyes were scanning our surroundings trying to find...something.

"Whats the matter Zoey? You never act like this...before..." Levi asked form behind me. Everyone was outside looking at Zoey. I saw Zoey's knuckles turning white from the sheer force of her gripping the railing.

I take a cautious step forward to her. I placed a hand on Wado, ready to unsheathe it, if need be.

**~Zoey's PoV~**

_Where is it? What's causing it? _

I was having a hard time figuring out what was causing my powers go off. If it wasn't on my left, right or in front of me there were is it coming from?

I take a calming breath to steady my nerves. The calming breath helped a bit but not much. I slightly tilt my head up and my eyes went wide.

_There it was the...distortion, that was causing my time powers to go off..._

The distortion looked like a little heatwave in the air. You know how sometimes when it was really hot outside were you visually able to see the air around you. Well that's what it looked like at first glance. But if you looked at it more you could tell that the distortion was swirling around slowly in a clockwise motion.

_That is what was causing my powers to go off. But why? Why is it here? It wasn't there yesterday before we dropped anchor and it wasn't there before breakfast. So why did it show up now?_

I watched as it slowly moved from the sky and started to move down towards the ship.

It started to pick up on its spinning.

_Something is coming through..._

"What is that?"

"AHHH!"

"Get ready for a fight if needed."

I heard from the others. The distortion lowered itself to the decking. Then it slowly started to move up again but as it was moving up it was leaving something else.

The first thing I saw was purple...not just any color of purple but dark purple. Then I slowly started to see small gold numbers mixed with the purple.

_It couldn't be...It just couldn't be..._

As the distortion slowly moved higher we were able to tell that it was a person. The distortion finally disappeared and left an elderly woman in it's place.

The elderly woman was tall for her age. I would say she was around my height 5'8" tall. She was dressed in dark purple robes with different time dates all over it. Around her waist was a belt. You could see different vials strapped to the belt. There were other various items strapped to the belt also. The elderly woman had long snow white hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail, tied off with a gold ribbon. Her face was old and wrinkly with age. But her most distinct feature were her eyes. They were gold owl-like eyes. That showed wisdom beyond her years. There was a slight smirk on her face that said 'I may be old but I still can put you in your place'.

In her age withered hand was a longscepter. The top of the scepter was a clock-like head. Looking at the clock-like head you could tell that it was divided into different sections. It almost looked like a color wheel. The different sections went the following: eras, years, months, weeks, days, hours, minutes and seconds. Going down the center of the clock, there was a triangular window. The window-like triangle was most likely the selector. For a selection you just had to move the right dials to show up in the triangular shape window.

The woman held herself very tall, and proud. But not in that fashion that said she was all that. Unlike the Celestial Dragons who think they are better than everyone else, since they are the descendants of the founders of the World Government.

"Who is she?" Nami's voice broke the silence. I really wasn't paying any attention to her I was just staring at the woman that was in front of us.

_Its really her..._

I was dumbfounded! I couldn't believe it was her. My grip on the railing loosened and a grin was coming to my face. I jumped off the landing to the kitchen and landed on the deck below. I ran towards the woman!

"AOURA!" I call, as I pretty much tackle, said woman. I tackled her hard enough to make her take a step back but not hard enough to make her fall over from the impact.

I hug Aoura. It was really nice to see her, after so many years. I heard Aoura laugh a little before she hugged me back. "It's good to see you too, Zoey." Aoura says to me, she sounded a little out of breath, from me tackling her but you could still hear the wisdom in her voice.

I released my hold on her and take a step back. I give her my face splitting smile. Aoura smiles back at me, then she turns and smiles at the others.

I turn to face the others also. Both Luffy's and my crew had looks of confusion on their faces...well except for Tory, he knows who Aoura is. But I wouldn't blame the others. Luffy and his gang haven't met her yet and under normal circumstances wouldn't meet her for another three years, or how ever long it takes them to reach Raftel. As for my crew, they wouldn't remember her from the first time they had met her. It was a few months before the fateful day. Tory remembers her since he met her once when he was five and again when he was twelve.

"Zoey? Do you know her?" Nami asks slowly, not sure how to ask.

I beam at her.

"Yes, I know her. Everyone this is Aoura the Time Dimension Witch. She is ultimately the reason why we are here in the first place. And she is the person that Darius stole from." I explain to everyone.

Luffy smiles down at up.

"Nice to meet ya!" Luffy calls down to Aoura. Then he jumps off the landing and walks over to us.

Everyone starts to make their way to were we are.

"So you're the one who sent our future kids here?" Ussop questions.

Aoura turns to him.

"No, I didn't send them to the past." Aoura says.

"But you're the reason for them being in the past in the first place! How can you have not sent them to the past?" Ussop asks, his voice slowly raising.

Aoura smiles at him.

"Yes I'm the reason behind it but I wasn't the one who sent them to the past. The one who sent them to the past was my assistant Shomitsu." Aoura says. I notice that Sanji disappeared from the group.

"Huh?" Was Ussop's reply to that one.

A sly smirk appeared on Aoura's face. That usually wasn't a good sign.

"You always seem to be the clueless one Ussop. Now and in the future." Aoura comments, Ussop looked like he was about to make a comment back but didn't get a chance to.

"Would you care to take a seat?" Sanji says out of the blue. He was carrying a chair over to us. He set it down near Aoura.

Aoura looks at the chair. "No thank you, but thanks anyway. I'm not as old as I look. I'm fine with just standing." Aoura says waving her hand in a gesture that it wasn't needed at the moment.

I snickered a little at Aoura's comment.

Aoura looked at me with a stern look on her face.

"Wish to say something, Zoey?" Aoura asks, her tone just begging me to say what I wanted to say.

"Nope! I'll leave my comment to myself!" I say still snickering a bit.

_I know better than that. I may be dense sometimes but I'm not stupid. _

"You know Aoura, your assistant is an ass." Loki says, lighting up a cigarette. I stop snickering and listen.

Aoura sighs and rubs her forehead with her free hand.

"Yes, I know. He can be an ass at times. But he is nowhere as bad as my other assistant. Be thankful I didn't send her." Aoura says shanking her head side to side.

_Wait! She has two assistants? _

"Huh? You mean you have two assistants?" I ask stupidly, tilting my head to the side in confusion.

Aoura chuckled a little.

"Yes I have two assistants. I'll tell you later about them, when the flow of time isn't in trouble. By the way Zoey..." Aoura pauses, using her hand to do a head count. "Aren't you missing someone?" Aoura says after she finished her head count.

I look at her weird.

"What does she mean by there is one missing? I thought this is all of you?" Nami says crossing her arms.

I ignored Nami for the sake of talking to Aoura.

"Yes, there is one of us missing. But you should know that, already. Shomitsu didn't send her with us, he probably thought we could handle things here without her." I say putting my hands on my hips and locking one of my legs straight.

Aoura looked at me, blinked and looked at everyone else on the ship.

"Well then please explain why she is here?" Aoura say, pointing over her shoulder. Suddenly the person that Aoura was talking about popped out from behind Aoura!

"Hey! Missed me?" The girl said, slightly waving at us.

I looked at the girl.

"MEL-O-DY!" I shout as a tackle the girl! Said girl almost fell backwards much to like what happened with Aoura. I hear footsteps coming over to us. Mostly likely my crew members.

Melody was just a few months older than me. She had shot blue hair that was in layers and the longest layer was to her shoulders and she had deep purple eyes. Her outfit consisted of a dark blue button down shirt with short sleeves, and blue jean pants with a belt that looked like peacock feathers. She also had a back saddle bag slung over her shoulder.

I released Melody from my death trap of a bear hug and smiled at her.

"Where have you been? We've been worried about you!" Levi says, crossing her arms.

"What's going on?" Sanji asks, most of Luffy's crew just shrugs their shoulders not really understanding what is going on at the moment.

Melody takes off a bag that I didn't see her carrying and set in on the ground. It was a deep maroon red backpack. Sticking out form the bag was a sword, a black sheathed sword. The hand guard of the sword looked kinda like flower.

"Hmmm...who is she?" Luffy asks. Melody walks past us and stands in front of Luffy and gang.

"Hello I'm Melody, It's nice to meet you." Melody says slightly bowing, it was kinda a habit of hers.

"Hello Melody!" Luffy says.

"Wait...wait...wait. Why is she here? I thought there was only seven of you!" Nami says, she was starting to freak out.

"Well Melody is part of my crew. And when I said there was only seven you didn't ask if that was how many I had or was that all of us. So I never lied about my size of my crew. I have seven crew members and when the question was asked there was only seven of us so..." I say sticking out my tongue at Nami.

A vain was showing on Nami's head, and it looked like it was about to pop. She had her hand in a fist and that was never a good sign.

"Calm down. It doesn't really matter anyway, we all have a common goal." Zoro says, being a voice of reason.

"Fine," Nami says, "But I don't know why but you look like someone we know."

Melody just smiled at them.

"Well, I get that a lot, since people say I look like my mother and my mother is a very well known person." Melody says.

"Who is your mother?" Ussop ask, he was trying to figure out who she looked like also.

"Wait! Now I know why you looked familiar! If you had longer hair you would look like Vivi!" Nami shouts, pointing a finger at Melody.

I had to sweat-drop at them. They were making a big deal about it.

_They're making a bigger deal out of Melody then they did with us three days ago and most of us are directly related to them and Melody parents weren't even part of the crew..._

Melody blinked at them.

"That's why I have short hair. I don't want to be mistaken for my mother." Melody said running a hand through her hair.

"What!" Everyone but Robin, and Franky shouted.

"My full name is Melody Nefertari former princess of Alabasta, but now I'm the musician/singer for Zoey's pirate crew." Melody says crossing her arms. The look on her face said she was starting to get annoyed.

"Are we done with the introductions? We do have more pressing matters to attend to." Aoura's voice rang through the two groups.

We all turned to her.

"Yes"

"Good, I just came here to bring Melody. Shomitsu was very rude and didn't follow my orders. He was suppose to tell you before he sent you to the past so you could get ready, but obviously he didn't. I was only able to snag one of you from the time stream and that was Melody. That's why she didn't come to the past when you did. I had Melody take care of things in our time and you know the rest." Aoura explains, then she takes the seat the Sanji offered her earlier.

"Oi, that explains why Melody didn't came with you guys." Franky says looking at us.

"Oh yeah, before I forget.." Melody trails off.

She walks back over to the bag and pulls out the sword. She holds it out for Roxas to take it. Roxas grabs it and looks at it.

"Thanks, Mel" Roxas says and turns to Zoro. "Catch!" Roxas says tossing the sword to Zoro, who catches it effortlessly.

Zoro looks at the sword. He pulls it from the sheath and inspects the sword.

"Nice sword, thanks. I'll give it back before you head back to your time. But this solves my sword problem." Zoro says as he sheaths the sword again.

"No problem." Roxas say, he didn't think twice about lending the sword to Zoro.

"Are you sure you want him to borrow it? Zoro as a habit of breaking his swords." Sanji says as he takes a drag from his cigarette.

"What did you say Dart-brow!" Zoro says angerly

"It's fine. I know a blacksmith that can fix it, if he breaks it. Besides that sword use to belong to him anyway." Roxas says not even concern about the sword.

"Huh, that use to belong to Zoro?" Luffy asks.

"Yeah, oh the name of that sword is Shuusui." Roxas say, he turns his attention back to Melody.

Melody picks up the red backpack and hands it over to Tory. Tory takes it and turns it around.

"Hey! Its my medical bag! Thanks Melody!" Tory says as he opens it up and checks its contents.

Melody smiles at him. "I'm surprised you didn't realize it was your medical bag sooner. We only have one backpack that color on our whole entire ship and that's your medical bag." Melody says, stating a very true fact.

"Well now that is all taken care of. I'll be going now." Aoura say as she stands up from the chair. She adjusts a few of the dials on her staff and was about to push the button when she stopped.

"Is something wrong Aoura-san?" Robin asks.

"No, but I almost forgot something." Aoura says she reaches for something in one of her belt pockets and pulls something out. Then she walks over to me.

"Zoey, here," Aoura says as she holds out her hand. I reach out and hold out my hand so Aoura could place the item in my hand. She places the item in my hand, she didn't let anyone see the item as she made the transaction. I closed my hand around the object.

I open my hand just enough to see the items that Aoura gave me.

"I don't need to explain..." Aoura starts to ask.

I look at her and grin.

"Nope I know!" I say grinning at her. I place the object in my pocket.

_I'll look at it more later..._

"I'm glad, I guess what I did teach you all those years ago stayed...that's nice to hear. Well I'll be off now. Oh and don't lose that!" Aoura says then she turns to Luffy and his gang.

I felt kinda offended on how she said that. This caused me to pout.

"Please be careful, and try not to die. I don't want the future to change all that much." Aoura says then I felt my time powers act up again.

"We'll try, but we can't guarantee anything Aoura." Nami says. Aoura nods her head in understanding and then she leaves in a flash of light.

There was silence between everyone.

"So...what do we do now?" Loki says, exhaling the cigarette smoke.

I shrug my shoulders at Loki.

"Continue on our way to Akuma, I guess." I say.

"Zoey what did Aoura give you?" Yossup asks. It was the first time I heard him speak all day.

I grin at him. "Nothing~ That should concern you or anyone else. Its just something between Aoura and Me." I say.

"Oh, ok." Yossup says.

"How do you know Aoura, Zoey?" Chopper asks, as he looks up at me.

"I had to train with Aoura when I first got my Time-Time powers. She helped me get ahold of them. I couldn't control them when I first got them. Plus it was kinda her fault that I got my Time powers in the first place." I say looking down at him.

"What do you mean?" Robin asks.

I turn to her.

"The Time-Time Devil Fruit was never to been seen by anyone. Aoura was the one who released the Devil Fruits out into the world in the first place." I release a sigh, "And the only reason why people know of Devil Fruits is all her doing. She got bored and wanted to see how much more fun the world would be if they were released." I say. The way I said it made it seem like it was no big deal that she sent them out into the world. For people to use their powers like they see fit.

"Wait! Your telling us that Aoura is to blame for all the Devil Fruit users?" Nami shouts.

"Well yeah." I deadpan. "Might I remind you that if it wasn't for a certain devil fruit user you would still be under Arlongs control" I bluntly say to Nami.

"Ouch" I hear Levi whisper.

"That's a little harsh." Loki finished what was on his sisters mind.

"Why you!" Nami said she was getting ready to punch me when...she was interrupted.

"Melody!" Luffy says as he bounced over to her.

"Yes?" Melody asks as she takes a step back. Luffy was kinda in her face and it was making her uncomfortable.

"Can you sing us a song or something?" Luffy asks still bouncing up and down.

There were a bunch of sighs coming from Luffy's crew.

"He's been wanting a musician since the East Blue. We should've saw it coming." Ussop says as he takes a seat.

Melody smiles at Luffy.

"Sure I don't have a problem. Just take a seat ok." Melody says. Luffy bounces back over to his crew and takes a seat. We all walk over to them and find us a seat.

Melody started to rummage through her bag. Then she pulls out a blue Tone Dial, and walks over to us. She pulls off her bag and sets it on the ground. Then she hands the tone dial to Atoli.

Then she walks a little ways away.

"Let me know when you're ready Melody-chan." Atoli says.

Melody takes a few breaths and nods her head to Atoli. Atoli hits the button.

A very familiar tune starts to play through the dial.

"Oh! I love this one!" I say smiling at Melody.

"_Yoru ga akeru mae ni tabidatou_

_Mada minu ashita wo mukae ni ikou_

_Sou kimeta koto kui wa nai_" Melody sings

"_Oh I know what I'm supposed to do_" Levi, Atoli and I sing this part.

"_Donna shiren ga machi uketeiyou to_

_Takanaru kodou tomerare wa shinai_

_Mezasu basho wa tada hitotsu_

_(Fly to the light)_

_Tatakai no hate ni eta kizuna_

_Dare ni mo kizutsukesase wa shinai_

_Nigiri shimeta te hirakeba_

_Soko ni chikara ga yadoru_

_Saa hajime you_

_Atarashii sekai ga yonde iru_

_Hora mite goran_

_Ikutsu no umi hedateteita toshite mo_

_Itsudatte sasaeteiru_

_Osorezu ni mae he_

_Wasurenai de_

_We fight together_

_Kegashita koto wa nai_

_Ano hi miageta_

_Doko made mo takaku hiroi sora_

_Zuibun to tooku made kita_

_Sorezore no chikai wo mune ni_

_Mayoi nado nai_

_Seou mono ga aru_

_Hi ga nobori_

_Kanashimi sae hitoshiku terasu_

_Shinjiterunda_

_Itsuka hitotsu ni tsunagaru mirai wo_

_Issho ni mitsuke ni ikou_

_Kimi no kawari wa inai_

_Wasurenai de_

_We fight together"_ Melody finishes the song.

"YEAH!" We call cheer for Melody.

Luffy asks her to sing another one and so she does.

* * *

**Kyoko:** Ok how was that? As for the song it is call "Fight Together" by Amuro Namie. It is also the 14th opening to One Piece. And sorry that it is the Japanese lyrics but I like them better than the english xD

**Melody:** Please R&R


	17. Stress reliever! Surprised?

**Kyoko:** Hey everyone! Well here is the next chapter. Just a heads up I'm going to slowing down in updating. We're getting to the part that will take longer to write. I don't know about you guys but I find it hard to write a fight scene.

Note: if any of you read Rubies and Time, that would be my first real attempt at writing a fight scene.

Oda owns One Piece...he is a genus...i mean how many authors can make you cry for an inanimate object?

Oh and I'm sorry if I keep staying in Zoey's PoV. She was the first of the 2nd gen that I made and well lets face it. I'm a girl and Zoey's PoV is easier for me to write than any other PoV. If any of you have a suggest PoV that I should try plz feel free to mention it.

Well anyway back to the show!

* * *

**~Zoey's PoV~**

I was staring out at the black sky. It was nighttime and I had the first watch for the night. I've been up in the crows nest for a few hours now.

**Sigh...**

_I've never been one for the nightshift..._

I hated the nightshift and I could think of a few reasons why. One, It was way to quiet for my liking. I mean I could hear a pin drop, it was that quiet. I like quiet like the next person but there is something as too much quiet. I think this is when it is too much quiet. Reason number two, the only light I have is the moonlight. I don't have a problem with this but, during a new moon like tonight, it makes it hard to see any ships. I mean what if a Marine ship comes up on us. And finally reason number three, I don't like being by myself for too long. It gets me thinking too much. If I think too much, I might over think things. Plus, if I over think, I miss the more important details, that seem so minor to must people but they are not.

Mom says I get this little trait from her and Dad. Over look the big things but look at the small things that make things or people unique. I look at the heart of things. Luffy does the same thing.

We're getting closer to Akuma everyday. I could feel it, I kept getting this feeling in the pit of my stomach. It was getting stronger the closer we got to Akuma. It was from my time powers I know it. There were too many people from the future. It was messing with my time power.

_Speaking of powers...I wonder how Luffy and the gang are going to react to my other powers..._

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard the door to the crows nest open. I turn to look at the person. I smile slightly.

"Hey" I call as they climb all the way in.

"Evening Captain-san." Atoli says. Then a messy mop of dirty blonde hair comes through the door.

"Roxas? What are you doing? Shouldn't you be asleep? I thought Atoli and I were in charge of night watch tonight?" I say confused.

Roxas climbs all the way in, and shuts the door.

"Yeah, I know but I can't shake this feeling that something is going to happen tonight. Besides we all know that I should've been put on night watch tonight of all nights. Yossup or Ussop should've been on night watch also." Roxas says as he pulls his swords from his belt. Atoli and Roxas take seats on the couch.

"Is it your turn for night watch now Atoli?" I ask, looking at her.

Atoli shakes her head. "No, we still have another hour before we're suppose to switch. I just woke up earlier so I could get some coffee going. I got to go back down in a few minutes to get it." Atoli says smoothly.

There was silence between the three of us.

"Twelve years...huh?" Roxas says as he looks out the window.

"Yeah, but I thinks some of our crew prefers the memory to stay subconsciously lock in the back of our minds, were we could never reach it again," Atoli says softly, "Zoey-chan, are you going to be ok?"

I turn to Atoli, and tilt my head a little.

"What do you mean? I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" I ask, confused.

"That's not what she asked Zoey. We both know that you have a photographic memory." Roxas says sternly.

I smile slightly at them.

_Always count on these two..._

I could never get away with anything with Roxas or Atoli. They both seemed to know me way to well. They always seemed to know when something was wrong, with me.

"I'll be fine. I won't let the past or my fear get in my way of what I need to do in this fight. But we need to make sure Luffy and the others stay alive. If one of them die in this fight, one of us dies as well." I say while looking out the window.

I hear both of them sigh.

"I'll be back, I better go and check on my coffee." Atoli says as she gets up and leaves.

Roxas and I didn't say anything as we waited for Atoli to return. A few minutes later Atoli returned with her thermos full of coffee.

"So what do you think will happen to us if one of our parents dies?" Roxas asks curiously.

I put my hand under my chin and thought for a minute.

"We wouldn't just die, and leave a body. I think we would fade away, since we're not in our own time period." I say slowly.

"I think this is one hypothesis that we don't want to test out, don't you think?" Atoli says smiling a little.

"You think?" Roxas sarcastically asks. Then the three of us laugh at our conversation.

When we calm down, Roxas turns and opens one of the windows. Atoli pours herself a cup of coffee and we all fell into a conformable silence.

"So are you going to tell us what Aoura gave you today? Or are we going to find out later?" Roxas asks as he rests his elbow on the back of the couch and his head in his hand.

"She gave me an item." I say blankly, still looking out at the ocean.

Out of the corner of my eye I say Roxas roll his eye at me.

"Well we kinda figured that." Roxas sarcastically says.

"You obviously didn't want Luffy and the others to know what the item was. That's why you said nothing to Yossup. Does it have something to do with Zeus?" Atoli asks, sipping her coffee in the process.

I hang my head down.

"No it has nothing to do with Zeus. But can we drop the subject? I don't feel like explaining what the item is at the moment. I might not even get to use it, if things go badly for us." I state. Then I snuffle a yawn.

"Go to bed Zoey. You're shift is close enough to being over. We'll take over from here." Roxas says, looking me dead in the eyes.

"Technically only Atoli is suppose to be on night watch. Your just up for the sake of being up." I say as I get up from the couch. I stretch out my muscles and adjust my hat on my head.

"Just admit it you couldn't sleep Roxas. Maybe you should cut back on how many catnaps you take a day." I say sticking my tongue out at him.

There was a scowl on Roxas' face.

"Yeah, right. I've been doing this for how long? And i've never had a problem before." Roxas comments back.

I think I hurt his pride a bit. But it would heal. Atoli was giggling at us.

"Zoey-chan, go to bed. I don't mind that Roxas is up and helping with night watch." Atoli says. I smile at the two of them and head for the door.

"Night you two, see ya in the morning." I say as I climb down the mast.

**~Few Hours Later~**

**THUMP!**

"HUH?" I woke with a jerk. I fell out of my hammock from the ship jerking left and right.

_Something isn't right..._

Then I heard the sound of cannon firing.

I jumped to my feet and race outside. Everyone was on deck and it wasn't even sunrise yet. I would have to say it was just before sunrise.

Both Atoli and Roxas were down on the deck also.

"What's going on?" I ask dumbfoundlly. Not that cannons being fired at us was any indication at what was going on.

"We're being shot at." Luffy states the obvious. I grin at him.

"Well I can see that. But do we know from where?" I retort back at him, placing my hand on my hips.

"Nope, it's hard to tell." Luffy stats again.

"I can't see anything out there. So where are the cannons coming from?" Nami asks in a panic.

"OH! WE'RE GOING TO DIE, WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Ussop yells, already freaking out. Chopper was freaking out also. Yossup was shaking in his boots. While the rest of us stayed calm.

"Calm down. The cannons are coming from there." Roxas says as he points out ahead of us. "You can't see the ships since it's still to dark out but their there."

"Are you sure? How can you tell?" Sanji asks, taking a drag.

Roxas looks at Sanji, and rolls his eyes.

"You don't have my hearing, and I doubt you can see them." Roxas states.

"Why you! You're starting to get as bad as Moss-head over there!" Sanji angerly shouts at Roxas.

"Knock it off you two. This isn't the time to be fighting with each other." Loki says lighting up a cigarette.

"I"m going to go out on a limb here. But maybe our unknown attackers, could they be the Black Ops?" Robin asks folding her arms over her chest.

"Could be. This would be their style. They've done it before." Levi says.

The sun was starting to rise and the darkness of night was slowly lifting. Out ahead we could see five ships. Black sails with a navy blue seagull on them. Yep, it's the Black Ops.

"Well we were bond to run into them eventually. I mean we're about a day away from reaching the island. We would've reached the island by tomorrow morning." Zoro says, his hand on the handles of his swords.

"Should I get a Coup de Burst ready?" Franky asks.

"Nah, I don't think that would be necessary." Loki says, holding his cigarette between his fingers.

"Why's that we're not just going to let them attack us are we?" Ussop asks trembling.

I walk up to Luffy.

"Can we?" I ask Luffy. Luffy looks at me with a blank expression.

"Can you what, exactly?" Nami questions, she was looking between Luffy and me.

I turn to Nami.

"Can we fight them. That's what I'm asking." I say, grinning ear to ear.

"Absolutely not! We should use a Coup de Burst and avoid them completely." Nami shouts at me.

I frown at her.

"I like the idea of fighting them." Zoro pipes in.

I frown even more.

"I wasn't meaning you, Zoro." I say. Zoro raises his eyebrow at me.

"I was asking if my crew could take care of them." I say pouting, in the process crossing my arms over my chest.

"You know Zoey when you do that, you look childish." Melody says, "But I don't think we all need to go over there and fight them. It might be a little over kill don't you think?"

I turn back to Luffy.

"So is it ok if we handle them? It would give you a chance to see how we fight?" I ask.

Luffy placed his hand on his hat and smiles at me.

"Sure you and your crew can. We'll just sit back and watch." Luffy says smiling like a moron.

I smile back at him.

"Good now that's decided. I was in need of a stress reliever anyway." Roxas says walking up to me. His hand was on his swords similar to Zoro.

"You can't all go!" Nami stats.

"Nami's right, we can't all go. So I'm guessing that Zoey and Roxas are going to go?" Tory asks.

Roxas and I nod our heads in unison.

"I'll go, the three of us should be enough to take out five Black Op ships." Loki says placing his cigarette back in his mouth. He walks up to Roxas and me.

"Well if your so dead set on going. Then let Luffy give you a lift over there." Sanji says walking up to us.

"That won't be necessary." Levi says, placing a hand on Sanji's shoulder.

Sanji and the others turn to Levi.

"What do you mean?" They ask her. I took this opportunity to get ready. I stretch my arms up over my head a bit and turned to face the marines.

I smile. I move to a spot where I wouldn't hit anyone. I throw my arm back and let it stretch as far as it could go.

"Gum-Gum..." I call as I throw my arm towards the ships. I grab the railing of the opposing ship on the farthest right side.

Then I do the same thing with my other arm and grab the farthest left ship. I was position so when I flung forward I would hit the lead ship.

"HUH?" Everyone on Luffy's crew voice.

Roxas and Loki use my arms as bridges to the other ships and runs across them. Roxas was pulling his swords out as he was making his way to the ships.

"ROCKET!" I call when I knew Roxas and Loki were close enough to get to the ships. I barely miss Sunny's head as I flew by. I sailed through the air towards the marines.

**~Levi's PoV~**

"HUH?" Luffy's crew voiced their shock.

I smirked a little at this.

"What...what...just happened?" Nami asked slowly.

Tory, Yossup, Melody, Atoli and I turn towards the marines.

"What do you think just happened Nami?" I ask her, looking over my shoulder.

I watched as Zoey turned around in mid air. So instead of her head hitting the cabins her feet did.

"I think I just saw Zoey stretch her arms back, and call out 'Gum-Gum Rocket'" Nami dumbfoundly says.

We all turn towards Luffy's crew. And smile at them.

"You're right she did." I say, lightly running my hand over my clima takt.

Luffy's crew gave us a confused look.

"I thought Zoey's Devil Fruit was the Time-Time Fruit not the Gum-Gum fruit?" Chopper asks.

"You're right it is the Time-Time fruit. But she also has the powers of the Gum-Gum fruit" Melody says bending down to Choppers height.

"But I don't understand. I thought you couldn't have more than one devil fruit. I read it once, that eating two devil fruits will destroy your body." Chopper ask innocently.

"That's also correct. Zoey never at the Gum-Gum fruit." Melody says.

"So what you're saying is that Zoey got her gum-gum powers not form a devil fruit?" Robin asks.

"Yes, she's had her gum-gum powers since birth." Tory says.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Nami says.

Atoli folded her arms.

"It would if you think of it this way. What if a devil fruit user had a child and that child somehow inherited their parents devil fruit powers?" Atoli asks.

"Well I don't know, I don't think i've ever heard of something like that before." Sanji says.

"So Zoey's gum-gum powers come from me? Since she is my future daughter?" Luffy asks.

"Yep!" I say.

"It turns out some Devil fruits are inheritable." Atoli says.

"So all devil fruits are inheritable?" Robin asks.

Atoli turns towards the marine ships. "No, just a select few. But we didn't find out about devil fruits being inheritable until Zoey accidentally stretched her arm too far when we were younger. Aoura told us that only paramecia type devil fruits are able to do that. But not all of them." Atoli explains.

There was a lot of ruckus coming from the marine ships so we dropped the subject for now. We all watched as the five marine ships started to sink.

"Wow damage control much?" Melody asks rhetorically.

**~Zoey's PoV~**

"ROCKET!" I shout as I shot through the air. I was coming in fast on the marine ship.

_I don't feel like landing on my head this morning..._

I somehow manage to twist myself around so when I crashed into the side of the cabin I would land on my feet.

I grin as almost hit the cabin.

"Lungo Time" I say. I slowed down time right before I hit the wall. I slowed it down enough where I was able to use the force of the impact as a spring board. I jump off of the wall. "Seijou Time!" I call, making the flow of time around me go back to normal. I shoulder check one of the marines as a flew by him.

I grin. I land gracefully on my feet, in the center of all the marines on deck. I scan the deck a bit.

_Hmm...not all the marines are on deck..._

"ALL MEN KILL HER!"

"GET HER!"

"KILL THE PIRATE PRINCESS!"

"DON'T LET MONKEY D. LUFFY'S DAUGHTER GET AWAY!"

"KILL PIRATE PRINCESS ZOEY!"

I frown at them.

"Aww do you really want me dead that much?" I ask sweetly. They all charge at me, with various weapons and guns.

I dodge to the left as one of the marines tired to slice me. I returned the gesture with a swift kick to the back of his neck, knocking him out in the process. I dodged a few more well placed slices to my head. I didn't hear the sound of the gun but I felt it as it hit me in the back. The bullet hit my skin it had a slight numbing affect to the spot it hit but that was it, then my skin stretched and absorb the impact. Then just as fast as it hit me it was sent back, but not to its original owner. It hit some other poor marine. I rubbed the spot where the bullet hit my back.

_What was that all about?_

The marines stopped in their attack and stared at me.

"What the hell! Those were the new sea prism stone coated bullets. How could they not have worked on her? Doesn't her rubber powers come from a devil fruit?" One of the marines ask.

I turn to the marine who just spoke.

_Well that explains the numbing feeling I got earlier..._

"Could you mind and not shoot me? I'm not very fond of guns." I ask them, though I doubt they would listen to a pirate.

I sweat-drop when they didn't hear me.

"Those new bullets were designed to stop all devil fruit users." Another one said.

**Sigh...**

"Well if the guns don't work, use your swords men!" the man who I assumed was the head of the ship ordered. Then all the marines charged with their swords, or other various sharp objects that could inflict pain on a poor defenseless rubber-girl.

_Huh...oh..._

I turned around and started to run away from the marines. I let them chase me around the ship a bit before I got bored of this. As I passed the mast of the ship I grabbed hold of it, and let my arm stretch.

None of the marines seemed to notice this and continued to chase me. They stopped when they notice I wasn't running anymore.

"Huh?" They say then notice my stretched arm. They looked between my arm and me. I grin at them. I grab my hat.

"Gum-Gum..." I start to call, smiling at them

"AHHHHHH" The marines call and make an about-face and try and run away from me.

"Rocket!" I call as I ram into them. I quickly recover and jump away from them. I quickly scale the mast as I wait for them to regain their composer. I took a seat away from the crows nest and sat down on the crossbeam for the main sail. I quickly look to my right. I notice that Roxas was on the other ship now. And was making good progress on the marines. He was almost to my ship. I look to my left and notice that Loki was making just as good time as Roxas was. And for me...well...

"Huh? Where did she go?" They ask as they started to look around for me. I look down at the marines.

_Maybe I should stop, playing around...these guys are not even their best..besides we have to get going..._

"YU-HUU! I couldn't help but notice that you're looking for someone. May I ask who it is?" I playfully call down to the marines. I was smiling like a little kid at them.

_I'll just mess with them a little more and wait for Roxas and Loki to get on board..._

"AH THERE SHE IS! SHE'S UP ON THE MAST!" Some of the marines started to climb up on the mast of ship.

"DON'T LET HER GET AWAY!" I stand up on the sail, and wait for them.

"Now don't move, ya hear me pirate! When we get back to our time your exicution will be as big as the War of the Best! Or better yet the day when your wretched Father died by the hands of our commander!" the marine said as he made his way towards me.

I placed my hand under my eye and pulled lightly on my eyelid and stuck my tongue out at the marine.

"Bleh! You'll have to catch me first before you could execute me! And..." I pull my arm all the way back, I my green eyes narrowed at the marine before me. They got a similar look to them, when Luffy was pissed. "DON'T BADMOUTH MY FATHER, YOU BASTER!" I yell as I brought my fist forward. I landed the punch square in his face and sent him flying into the marines behind him.

I held my fist up for the marines that manage to dodge the move. I stared the marines in the eyes.

"Hey Zoey! Need any help?"

I broke my staring contest with the marine and looked down and Roxas and Loki. They were in the middle of all the marines that were still on deck.

"NO, I can handle them. I was just playing around earlier." I call down to them.

"Ok if you say so we're ready when you are." Loki calls up to me.

I turn back to the marines in front of me, and grin at them.

"I guess it's time for me to stop playing with you guys." I say as I jump up. I briefly saw Roxas and Loki take out some of the marines and they were making there way to a safer location.

I shot my foot up into the air.

"GUM-GUM STOMP!" I call as I shot my foot back down on the deck. I felt my foot go straight through the decking and continued to go through the lower half of the ship then I felt my energy started to drain from my body. I knew that I made it all they way through the haul of the ship then.

I quickly brought my foot back as I landed on the deck of the ship.

"Ahh! What did you just do?" One of the marines asks.

I turn to them and grin. "I just put a hole in your ship! And now your taking on water." I say grinning at the marines.

"What!" They all shout. "Why you, if we're going down, we're going to take you guys with us!" The leader shouts as he charges at me.

He had his sword drawn and was aiming to have his sword stab through my heart. I blinked at him, blankly. Roxas moved in front of me and blocked the attack.

"Sorry but you got to beat me before you could beat my Captain." Roxas says coldly, as he looks at the leader.

"You got him Roxas?" I ask.

"Yeah, don't worry I got it. Why don't you take care of the others?" Roxas says.

I grin at him then I turn to Loki.

"Mind keeping them busy for me?" I ask him. Loki just gives me a thumbs up and starts to make swift work of the marines.

I jump back on the sail and turned to the right. Then I jump again flinging my foot.

"GUM-GUM BATTLE AXE!" I call as I bring my foot down on the two ships that Roxas was on. I landed back on the sail and did the same thing to the left side.

Once I was done I jumped back down to the deck. I looked around the deck.

"Nice work you two." I say beaming at them.

"No sweat. These guys were easy compare to the ones we fought in the past." Loki says putting out his cigarette bud.

Roxas sheaths his swords and turns to us. "We should get going." He says. Both Loki and I nod our heads in agreement.

We turn to face our ship, it was makings its way over to us.

**~Thousand Sunny~**

I was grinning at Everyone when we got back on the ship. Everyone was smiling at us. We sailed around the wreckage that we caused.

"Hey can you guys be anymore damage control?" Melody asks, placing her hands on her hips, but her smile never left her face.

"Huh what do you mean?" I ask her, tilting my head to the side.

"Oh never mind, its not worth explaining." Melody sighed.

"Well that aside, so how did it go, Loki?" Levi asked. This made everyone turn towards Loki.

Loki smirked. My crew knew what Levi was talking about.

"Well you tell me, sis?" Loki says as he opened up his jacket and a bunch of wallets fell out of his jacket.

The looks on Luffy and his crews faces were priceless.

"I guess we could say it was payday, can't we?" Tory jokes.

"What just happened?" Sanji asks slowly.

"You mean besides the fact that Loki managed to steal the marines wallets while fighting? And now all their wallets litter the deck?" Levi asks casually.

"Wait I thought Levi would've been the one that picked up Nami's thieving habit?" Ussop questions.

"No, I can't steal to save my life, but I'm good at wages and betting. I've haven't lost a bet yet!" Levi beams.

We all look at her blankly.

"What?" Levi asks after she caught our looks.

"Its good for you but for us...not so much." Yossup says.

The conversation continued on the subject of Loki's little stunt. Nami, Levi and Loki picked up all the wallets.

"Hey I'm hungry!" I pipe up. It was after sunrise and we haven't had anything to eat all morning.

"Sanji! Loki! FOOD!" Luffy shouted!

* * *

**Kyoko:** Well i wrote this in one day and i'm actully quiet plzed with it. I wanted to write Roxas and Loki's fight scene but idk. Should i have wrote their's fight?

lungo = slow (italian)

seijou = normal (japanese)


	18. Arrival at Akuma Island

**Kyoko:** Hey everyone! Sorry that I haven't been updating, a lot has happened and I really didn't know how to start this chapter. I will admit this is my shortest chapter. This is probably a suspense filler chapter.

Oda owns One Piece, he is the genus behind the scenes of the mayhem.

* * *

It was still night when we were able to see the silhouette of Akuma, that was able to been seen as the morning twilight hour was approaching. We've been up for a few hours now, the anticipation of the fight that would decide the our future was keeping us from getting a good nights sleep. Hell even Roxas and Zoro were up, and they could normally sleep through anything.

We had our battle plan already planned out, but we all know how well plans work. It was just a rough idea of what we were going to do. We also decided to divid into teams. Half of us were going to go and find the ponoglyths while the other half was going to go and try to find Darius. We didn't know where he was but that didn't mean we were going to let him get a chance to us Zeus on us.

We were all anxious for different reasons. My whole crew was anxious for the very reason that the last time we were on this island most of us lost our father.

"We need to sneak onto the island we just can't land on the island. We would be sitting ducks." Nami stated placing a hand on her hip.

"We'll have to dock on the less populated side of the island..." Levi said but her expression suddenly changed.

"What's the matter Levi-chan?" Sanji asked, sounding concern.

"Sis?"

Levi looked up to the clouds and then out at the ocean, then back at the sky.

"I...a...storm is coming...and its a big one..."Levi slowly says looking up at the sky. Nami looked at the sky and raised an eyebrow at Levi's declaration.

"Are you sure Levi? I don't sense anything." Nami says placing her hands on her hips, she didn't exactly trust Levi's bold statement that a storm was coming.

"Yes, I'm positive. It won't be coming until the afternoon. But one is coming." Levi said to Nami. Nami's brows knotted together, and gave Levi a look that said she didn't exactly believe her. Not even Nami's ability to predict weather was that good maybe in the 4 Blues but here in the Grandline, that was impossible.

My brows knotted together. Levi wasn't wrong when it came to weather. Levi can sense a storm hours before one strikes and it was very rare for her to be wrong, she was taught by the best after all.

"Well if the storm isn't going to be coming our way, till the afternoon then there is no reason for us to worry about it right at this moment. We can worry about it later, what we need to worry about is our upcoming battle. We should prepare for the fight while we still have the chance." Roxas says, striving off a yawn. The sun was just starting to peck over the horizon when the island came into a better view.

"We need to decide what side of the island we can dock at. Left or right guys? We need to make a decision." Nami said as she took the helm. I walked over to the side of the ship, looking out at the ocean, something didn't sit right with me. There wasn't anyone patrolling the surrounding water. It made me slightly on edge. Atoli was standing near me, and we both exchanged a glance.

_Something isn't right here..._

"Left!" "No Right!" The crew all but shouted. I blinked when everyone couldn't come up with a decision. I turned to Atoli and I was about to ask Atoli when the ship suddenly jerked violently.

Cannonballs were being shot at us. I was surprise that none of them actually hit us.

"AHHHH CANNON SHOTS!" Ussop and Yossup shout at the same time, both freaking out. We quickly looked to the direction that the cannons were shot from. Only to receive more cannons to closing in on us. Three shots hit the waters right before the ship and Luffy was quick to send the last shot back to its owner.

I gripped the railing to maintain my balance. I didn't want to go flying off now. The cannon that Luffy shot back hit the ship dead on and we were able to see a nice mushroom cloud coming from the ship.

"QUICK LETS GET OUT OF HERE! We don't have time to mess with them right now." Sanji shouts. We call agree and we escaped the area.

* * *

When we finally docked the ship, the sun was mostly over the horizon by now. After disembarking the ship I took in my surroundings. For the most part Akuma was an uninhabited island. The island was mostly covered in a thick forest, near the center of the island was a large plateau that towered over the forest. On the plateau there were ancient ruins. Hidden somewhere in those ancient ruins was the weapon Zeus. I couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive about being here again. Taking a calming breath to get my baring straight.

"Ok so Robin, Atoli, Yossup, Zoro, Sanji, Chopper, Levi and Zoey. You guys have to go and find the ponoglyths. While the rest of us will try and find the weapon and stop the marines." Nami explained the suppose game plan to everyone.

I looked around our group and notice that Ussop was giving my crew a strange look that I couldn't place. "What's with that look Ussop?" I ask raising an eyebrow at him.

"Huh...wha?" Ussop jumped slightly at my question. Sighing I looked at him. "I asked what was that look for." I repeat my earlier question.

Ussop rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly as everyone gave him the spotlight. "Well...I...well..I was wondering if you guys were going to be ok with this. I mean, if that last time you guys were here, you lost a lot." Ussop said slowly, as if his words would trigger something.

We were all silent while Ussop words sunk in. Yeah, we were all terrified about being here again, and about the future outcome. Who wouldn't be after twelve years of that hunting memory of your fathers/mentors dieing to save the ones they loved? Our fathers died saving the world from the one who created it.

Closing my eyes, I gave Ussop a smirk, instead of my smile. "Of course, we're not ok with this. Who would be? Going twenty year into the past, reactivating a weapon that shouldn't be activated, and what all for in the name of 'justice'? Going into the past, changes the future no matter how far the time span is. We weren't able to do anything the first time Zeus was activated but, we can do something about it now." I stat speaking for all of us.

"Its not like we have much of a choice. If Darius gets his way, we won't have a future." Tory says fixing his bag on his back.

Almost everyone in Luffy's crew smiled at us, at our resolve. Ussop had a look of awe on his face. "Wow, you guys..." Ussop couldn't finish his sentence.

"If we're done, we should get going," Loki said taking a drag of his cigarette. "Right, but before we break into our groups. Do you guys remember anything about this place?" Sanji asks.

My crew looks at me. Sighing I slightly glare at them. "Sometimes I hate having a photographic memory," I mumble, but placed a finger on my chin and thought back to the last time we were here, "Zeus is somewhere on top of the plateau, where I don't know. As for the ponoglyths I have no clue, but I think one is near by. I never got to see them, but I don't think we should spend all our time looking for them. We don't know how long Darius has been on the island, so we don't know if he has awaken Zeus yet." I explain looking at everyone.

"Even so, we should still find them and learn what is on them." Melody says.

"Lets get going we're wasting valuable time." Roxas states all the while has his hand resting on his swords. "Yeah, I'm itching for a fight."

"LETS GO!" Luffy shouts and we all break off into our groups. Luffy's group was heading towards the plateau, while my group heads off to find one of the three ponoglyths that were on the island.

* * *

**Kyoko:** Ok so...this is extremely short even to my standard for a chapter. But like I said before this most likely a filler. And I promise that the next chapter will be a lot longer and it **WILL **have some fight action in it.


End file.
